


Причина верить

by ZlobG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Dark Harry, Drama, Emotional, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: Проснувшись однажды утром, меньше всего Драко ожидал увидеть в родовом доме Гарри Поттера. А увидев, задумался о том, что движет людьми? Почему люди совершают те или иные поступки? Почему друзья становятся врагами, а враги – друзьями? А может все видят лишь то, что хотят видеть – предательство и эгоизм? Драко Малфою предстоит увидеть все – предательство, боль, кривую ухмылку ненависти к собственному прошлому. Увидеть и сделать выбор, а потом помочь сделать выбор другому человеку, несмотря на то, что он прожил жизнь под гнетом отца и собственной трусости.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> данный текст написан под вдохновением от арта ДавыдоФФ
> 
>   
> _______________________________________  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 

_Из сна его резко что-то вытолкнуло, он вздрогнул и проснулся. Взгляд привычно уткнулся в темный балдахин над кроватью. Полумрак комнаты говорил, что сейчас раннее утро. Когда он засыпал, за окном была ночь. Вздохнув, он с облегчением подумал о том, что пережил еще один день. Впрочем, радости это не принесло. Новый день. Еще один день. Один из многих. В родовом доме. С Ним._

_Выходить из комнаты не хотелось. Но он должен был. Должен явиться к завтраку, как и положено сыну ближайшего соратника и чистокровного волшебника. А Темный лорд очень не любил, когда кто-то опаздывал._

_Тянул он до последнего – долго принимал душ, долго одевался. Но выйти из комнаты пришлось, как и каждый день до этого, сколь долго и сосредоточенно он бы ни ходил по комнате, создавая иллюзию обычного утра и обычной жизни._

_В столовой уже все заняли свои места. Пустовали лишь два стула – его и Лорда. Это показалось странным, но он поспешил занять место рядом с отцом, кивнув в приветствии. Пожиратели тихо переговаривались, но он не прислушивался. Он смотрел в стол, в тысячный раз изучая трещинки в деревянной столешнице._

_Распахнувшиеся настежь двери и фантомный холод, пробравший до костей в тот же миг, возвестили о появлении Темного лорда._

_– Какой удивительный сегодня день! – воскликнул Волдеморт, растягивая бескровные губы в змеиной улыбке._

_Ему захотелось стать маленьким и исчезнуть. Но такая роскошь была ему недоступна._

_– Разве это утро могло бы быть лучше! Сегодня поистине удивительный день! И ничто, ничто не сможет его испортить! – Лорд занял свое место во главе стола. – Сегодня утром Хвост принес мне новость. Радостную, хоть и странную. Не поверив, я лично подошел к главным воротам. Друзья мои! Что может быть лучше, чем явившийся ко мне... сам Гарри Поттер!_

_Двери снова распахнулись. Все присутствующие повернули головы в немом изумлении. Он тоже не смог удержаться. В ту же секунду, когда он увидел Поттера, все внутри похолодело. Это действительно был Гарри Поттер. Выглядел гриффиндорец помятым, из носа текла кровь. По его взгляду было понятно, что он под Империусом, которому, по школьным слухам, мог сопротивляться. Империус исчез, тело Поттера выгнулось, будто от боли, а потом поднялось в воздух, зависнув над серединой стола лицом к Лорду и прямо напротив него самого._

_"Поттер, зачем?!" – забилось в его голове непониманием и паникой._

 

Сидя на краю балкона Астрономической башни и глядя вниз, наблюдая, как тяжелые частые капли дождя падают на серые камни, которыми вымощен двор, Гарри думал о том, почему с каждым годом все становится только хуже. Почему он? Чем он провинился? Тем, что выжил? Мальчик-который-выжил. Он ненавидел это прозвище. Раньше оно ему даже нравилось, когда он еще только-только узнавал новый мир магии в свои одиннадцать лет. Но смерть Сириуса заставила его на многое посмотреть по-другому. На свое место в жизни. На свою роль в этом новом мире. Только, судя по разговору, который он подслушал у кабинета директора, у него не будет никакой жизни, потому что он один из крестражей, а, значит, должен умереть. Должен. А Сириус не должен был. Но умер. Что честнее? Что справедливее? Смерть ради высших идеалов? Гарри ненавидел Волдеморта, но не хотел умирать, потому что должен. Его даже не интересовало, что такой крестраж, это не имело значения в связи с перспективой. Его судьба неожиданно оказалась пустышкой, только потому, что в трехмесячном возрасте он встретился с темным волшебником и остался жив. Он хотел сам решать, когда ему умирать. И, когда понял, что его пытаются лишить даже этого, внутри что-то сломалось.

Потребовался почти год и болезненный окончательный разрыв отношений, которых не существовало, чтобы принять решение, которое привело его утром пятого июня к главным воротам особняка Малфоев. И все закончилось тем, что он висел обездвиженный и пронзаемый болью над столом, за которым сидел Волдеморт и его Пожиратели смерти.

Это была своего рода ирония. Он же должен был умереть, а Волдеморт жаждет его смерти и из года в год с тех пор, как окреп, пусть даже на каплю, пытается уничтожить то, что сам же и создал. Вот только в этот раз он висит перед лицом своей смерти потому, что это его личный выбор.

– Дорогие мои собратья! Позвольте представить вам! – Лорд тем временем поднялся из-за стола и распростер руки, точно собираясь приветствовать блудного сына. – Мальчика-который-выжил! Того самого, что заставлял нас прятаться и прозябать все эти годы! И который пришел сам! Удивительно, не правда ли?

Вокруг воцарилось молчание. Пожиратели – убийцы и насильники, борющиеся против всего хорошего, что есть в этом мире, – молчали, не зная, что на это ответить. Многие из них были растеряны всерьез, потому что им не было дела до власти. 

– Мой Лорд, – сидевшая через троих Беллатрисса облизнулась и приподнялась; ее нос дернулся, точно принюхиваясь, а безумные глаза точно ощупывали тело, висящее над столом.

– Да, дорогая моя Беллатрисса? – обманчиво-ласково отозвался Волдеморт, повернув к ней свое бледное лицо.

Женщина дернулась, как от удара, при звуках этого голоса, резко встряхнула головой, что и так растрепанная прическа стала казаться гнездом, и продолжила то, что собиралась сказать:

– Его послал Дамблдор! Он что-то скрывает! Этот мальчишка принес нам столько проблем. Вместе со своим Орденом! – голос сумасшедшей Лейстрендж вдруг зазвенел ненавистью на последних словах так, что вздрогнули все, кто сидел рядом с ней. Вспышка гнева прошла так же быстро, как и появилась, и она привычно сжалась в комок, как и пожиратели, сидевшие за столом рядом с Волдемортом, прекрасно зная, что этот порыв мог дорого обойтись и им тоже. Низко склонив голову, она принялась бормотать извинения. Но Лорд неожиданно рассмеялся.

– Все прозаичнее, дорогая Беллатриса, и, что удивительно, Дамблдор тут не при чем. Мистер Поттер утверждает, что пришел по собственной воле.

В воцарившейся тишине удивления голос ненормальной Лейстрендж вновь прозвучал слишком резко и слишком громко:

– Но зачем?!

– Гарри, это невежливо – не отвечать старшим, – прошипел Волдеморт, лишь слегка взмахнув палочкой.

Поттера дернуло болью, пронзившей тело, а потом губы его разошлись и он просипел:

– Чтобы служить Темному лорду.

– Он лжет! – взвизгнула Беллатриса.

– Ты лжешь?! – грозно спросил Лорд у Поттера, и по телу гриффиндорца вновь прошла волна жгучей боли.

– Нет, Темный лорд, – ответил он, еле ворочая языком.

– Как-то неубедительно, Гарри. Попробуй еще.

Поттер едва успел открыть рот, как с кончика палочки Волдеморта слетел Круциатус.

Крик, огласивший столовую Малфой-мэнора в который раз за утро, заставил вздрогнуть всех присутствующих. Поттер кричал, не переставая, пока Волдеморт смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой на бескровных губах. Как и начавшие приходить в себя пожиратели. Как Беллатрисса, Хвост или Люциус Малфой. Не смотрел, наверное, только Драко. Его глаза опустились, как только заговорила Беллатрисса, и сейчас Драко, уставившись в стол и не видя его, сжимал руки в кулаки, пряча их на коленях, и старался просто-напросто ровно дышать. 

Только от криков безумной боли абстрагироваться он не мог. Он не понимал, что происходит. Он слышал слова Лорда о том, что Поттер пришел сам, но поверить в это не мог. Гарри Поттер, знаменитый мальчик, выживающий и выбирающийся из любых передряг, его личная головная боль. Его НАСТОЛЬКО личная боль, что крики сводили с ума. Ведь человек не может так кричать от боли, особенно человек, который прожил всю свою недолгую жизнь, чтобы стать символом того, против чего вынудили пойти и его тоже.

Его спасла мать, сидевшая по другую руку. Кто знает, что было бы, не сожми она под столом его колено так, что ногти впились в кожу до боли через брюки, и не вскинь он от неожиданности голову. Потому что взгляд Лорда, безумный, пустой и веселый блуждал по его слугам, пожирателям, и уже скользил по его отцу. Драко сглотнул. Он не знал, что бы случилось, заметь Лорд, что у единственного из его пожирателей не светятся безумием и радостью дикие, лишенные собственной воли глаза, как у всех остальных. Он знал, что не всем по душе происходящее, но страх и собственное сумасшествие заставляли людей, как кукол, следовать за своим господином в поисках одобрения и чужой силы. Но через секунду раздавшийся скользкий голос Волдеморта обращался именно к нему.

– Драко! Как я мог забыть. Как это невежливо с моей стороны!

Драко повернул голову и посмотрел на Волдеморта. На его змеином лице блуждала безумная улыбка. Привычная и жуткая. И смотрел Лорд прямо на него.

– Пришедший лично Гарри Поттер – это как подарок, не находите, дорогие мои? Но я готов поделиться с тобой этим подарком, мой мальчик, ведь сегодня твой день рождения. Не так ли, Драко?

От усмешки Лорда по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, но просто промолчать он не мог:

– Да, мой Лорд. Вы правы.

– Замечательно. Присоединяйся к веселью, дорогой мой Драко, – Лорд жестом предложил ему поднять палочку.

Драко пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы тень ужаса не отпечаталась на его лице. Поттер висел к нему боком. Сидя на стуле, лица его было не видно. Но легче от этого не становилось. Несмотря ни на что, пытать Поттера у него не было никакого желания. Но и отказаться он не мог – занять место Поттера или просто оказаться рядом с ним он не хотел совершенно, а так бы и случилось, отклони он «просьбу» Лорда. 

Он медленно встал, отодвинув стул, неспешно достал палочку. Волдеморт, продолжая безумно улыбаться, с помощью палочки развернул висящего Поттера лицом к нему и Драко мог поклясться, что сделано это было специально. Тело Поттера все так же было выгнуто, отчего голова откинулась назад, и глаз его видно не было.

– Ну же, Драко! – тон Волдеморта стал нетерпеливым, а от того угрожающим. – Мы попусту теряем время!

– Круцио! – с его губ заклинание слетело быстрее, чем с губ Волдеморта. Не было времени раздумывать. Он боялся, что у него не получится. Он боялся, что вместо заклинания из кончика палочки вырвется сноп искр, и тогда он точно присоединится к Поттеру, но у него получилось. Поттера выгнуло и он глухо застонал, но таких криков, как от заклинания Лорда, не было.

Что ж, мало кто из присутствующих когда-либо всерьез думал о том, что он действительно сильный волшебник, и, разумеется, ему не тягаться с самим Лордом не только в безумии, но и в удивительной разрушительной магической силе. Именно поэтому заклинание получилось таким слабым, а рядом послышалось раздраженное злое дыхание отца. Да, отец им тоже был недоволен, но к такому Драко за годы уже привык. И, откровенно говоря, его это более чем устраивало.

– Еще, Драко! – хлопнул в ладоши явно довольный Волдеморт. – Повеселись вместе со мной! Перед тобой твой заклятый враг!

Драко зацепился за эту мысль. Верно. Гарри Поттер – его враг. Ребенок, который получил славу лишь благодаря стечению обстоятельств. Просто потому, что появился на свет. Сын Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, тех, кого его родители презирали и учили этому своего сына. На секунду перед глазами мелькнуло старое воспоминание, наверное, даже теплое и в какой-то степени приятное. Из того прошлого, где он мог забыться на час или два, когда мог смотреть без презрения и даже улыбаться.

– Круцио! – палочка взметнулась вверх, и заклинание против воли получилось сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. А он думал, что прошлое осталось в прошлом.

Мысль об этом не покидала его весь день. Волдеморт больше не просил поучаствовать в «веселье», предпочитая развлекаться в одиночку, почти. Еще несколько пожирателей присоединились к происходящему, включая его тетку. Крики Поттера постепенно стихали, сорванные голосовые связки больше не могли рождать громкие звуки. Вскоре Лорду предсказуемо надоело и Поттера отправили в подземелье, к вящей радости Драко, потому что он уже с трудом дышал, продолжая держать на лице равнодушное безучастное выражение, глядя на пытки и слушая хриплые стоны. Ему стоило немалых усилий сидеть с привычной каменной маской вместо лица, хотя еще недавно казалось, что никакой Поттер не способен задеть его за живое. Он почти смирился со своей поломанной родителями и Лордом жизнью, и тут Мальчик-который-выжил снова решил погеройствовать, нарушив чужое равновесие, которое еле-еле, но все же удерживало от края.

Когда все, наконец, разошлись по комнатам, Драко со скучающим видом пошел в подземелье, где за решетчатой дверью прямо на полу валялось измученное пытками тело.

Он подошел, не таясь, каблуки ботинок глухо стучали по каменному полу. Поттер не пошевелился. Драко подошел к решетке почти вплотную и принялся изучающе разглядывать Поттера, чуть склонив голову на бок.

– Ты что-то задумал, Поттер, – холодные язвительные интонации привычным ядом потекли с языка. – Я не верю в ту чушь, что ты нес сегодня. И я согласен с Беллой, ты что-то задумал.

Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом губы Поттера разомкнулись и задвигались. Драко не мог расслышать ни слова. Он присел и прислушался.

– Что ты там бормочешь, Поттер?

– Жить... – услышал он тихий шепот. – Я... хочу... жить...

Драко недоуменно уставился на валявшееся на грязном ледяном полу тело:

– Если ты хочешь жить, то зачем пришел? Или ты не знал, куда шел? Ты же должен понимать, что твоих сил не хватит не только против пожирателей, но в особенности против нашего господина? А ты хоть и идиот, но не глуп. Значит, понимаешь. Значит, тебе что-то нужно. Поттер, что за безумная идея родилась в твоей голове, и ты осмелился явиться сюда так открыто и глупо? – откровенно говоря, Драко несло. Он не был никогда болтлив, да и эмоции на публике не проявлял. В особенности перед врагами. Или отцом. А сейчас распинался. Он мельком глянул на пальцы руки, лежавшей на колене, и сжал их в кулак, игнорируя чуть заметное подрагивание.

Поттер в это время перевернулся на спину и откинул голову, глядя на Малфоя больными воспаленными глазами вверх тормашками. Драко молча рассматривал его в ответ.

Когда минуло несколько минут тишины, Драко поднялся и, засунув руки в карманы идеально отглаженных брюк, спокойно сказал:

– Это только начало. Ты даже не представляешь, на что они... мы способны. Ты пришел сюда, чтобы умереть. – Бросив эти слова, Драко быстрым шагом направился вон из подземелья.

– C дн... – хрипло начал Поттер и зашелся хриплым кашлем. Драко невольно замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь. Раздался звук плевка, Поттер явно сплюнул то, что оказалось во рту после приступа. Драко не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это была не слюна. – С днем рождения. Малфой, – процедил Поттер и снова сплюнул.

Драко стоило определенных усилий спокойно подняться по лестнице, а не рвануть вверх бегом, услышав эти каркающие полные боли слова человека, пытки которого только начались.

Когда шаги смолкли, Гарри перевернулся на живот, улегшись щекой на ледяной камень пола. Болела каждая клеточка тела. Несколько часов почти непрерывного Круциатуса... Он не понимал, как родители Невилла продержались так долго. Он не был уверен, что выдержит еще один день. Он старался не шевелиться. Хотелось есть и пить. Но сильнее всего хотелось спать. Правда, провалиться в спасительное забытье он смог не сразу, потому что отрезвленный болью разум все продолжал твердить, что он все делает правильно, и неважно, что сейчас больно.

Драко мерил шагами спальню, когда в дверь осторожно постучали. Он не стал отвечать. Он знал, чей это стук, и знал, что крестному не нужно приглашение. И действительно, спустя несколько секунд дверь открылась и в комнату зашел Снейп. Драко не сразу решился на него посмотреть. Лицо Снейпа было привычно бледным и ничего не выражало. Драко всегда было интересно, как ему это удавалось. Отец в сравнении с ним явно сдал, не в силах вынести происходящее, а ведь когда-то он так восхвалял Волдеморта, наверное, потому что тот официально был... точнее, не был. Возродившийся Лорд наводил на отца ужас и во взгляде больше не было того подобострастия, с которым смотрела чокнутая Белла, и Драко даже не нужно было спрашивать об этом.

Он не выдержал первым:

– Северус...

– Поттер, – Снейп понимающе выгнул бровь. Он даже не спрашивал, а утверждал. – Да, удивительный сюрприз, не правда ли? Темный лорд очень доволен.

Драко хотел сказать, что удовольствие Лорда его интересует в последнюю очередь, но вовремя прикусил язык. В этом доме даже у стен теперь были уши, учитывая, что Малфой-мэнор стал резиденцией Волдеморта.

– Почему он не убил Поттера? – Драко постарался, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более обыденно.

– Мне неведомы мысли Темного лорда, Драко.

– Но... это же... – он не знал, как правильно выразить то, что он хотел сказать, не вызывая подозрений.

Снейп огляделся, словно проверял, нет ли кого рядом, а потом подошел вплотную и склонился к Драко.

– Ловушка? Ты думаешь, Дамблдор устроил каверзу?

– В это я верю меньше всего, – тихо, на грани слышимости признался Драко. Несмотря ни на что, со Снейпом ему иногда удавалось говорить о вещах, которые он не мог обсуждать с родителями. – Дамблдор никогда не отправил бы своего любимчика в лапы... Пожирателей. А сам Поттер не мог не понимать, какой прием ему окажут. Пытки, скорее всего, продлятся не один день... И ради чего?! – злым шепотом процедил он.

– Ты считаешь, что Поттер мог прийти сюда по своей воле? – Снейп выпрямился и с интересом на него посмотрел.

– Я не знаю, Северус, – Драко сумел сдержать порыв и не схватиться за голову.

Мужчина же очень внимательно всмотрелся в крестника.

– Не теряй лицо, Драко, – спокойно сказал он спустя минуту тишины.

– Что? О чем ты? – удивился Малфой.

Северус снова смерил его взглядом и спокойно продолжил:

– Многих в прошлом погубили лишние эмоции. И сейчас погубят еще больше людей. Глупцы, такие как Дамблдор и те, кто с ним в конечном итоге останутся, все равно умрут и будут рады сделать это за него. Поэтому спрячь все то, что помешает тебе выжить. Никогда не давай повода увидеть что-то, чего ты сам не хочешь показать и что может сыграть против тебя.

Драко дураком не был. Да и всегда подозревал, что Северус все еще с ними не из-за собственного сумасшествия и прельстительных речей Темного Лорда. Он никогда не был похож на Паркинсонов или Лейстренджей, в нем никогда не было презрения в той мере, что жило в его отце, или обреченности, в которой жила его мать, погрузившись в нее полностью без возможности вынырнуть и оглянуться на свою семью. Снейп выживал ради собственных целей. Но он мог себе это позволить. А что делать ему самому, Драко не знал. Все, что он чувствовал, когда засыпал и просыпался – это страх. Который сегодня утром стал еще сильнее.

Снейп положил руку на плечо крестника, склонился и прошептал:

– Бойся Темного Лорда как никогда и никого не боялся в своей жизни. Скрывай то, что ты чувствуешь. Лги так, чтобы самому верить в эту ложь. Только тогда у вас будет шанс.

– Ч-что? – Драко буквально вздрогнул от этих слов.

Но Северус уже открыл дверь и будничным тоном сказал:

– Темный Лорд решил сделать тебе подарок. Завтрашний день ты проведешь, совершенствуя свое искусство пыток. Советую после ужина выспаться.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Драко понял, что его начинает трясти от страха и ужаса.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри быстро понял, что лежать на полу удобнее всего полубоком, прижимаясь щекой к камням. Именно так он и лежал. Даже сжаться в позу эмбриона сил не было. День в компании Круциатуса Малфоя оказался изматывающим. Волдеморт решил сделать Малфою запоздалый подарок. Правда, сквозь дымку боли Гарри видел, как пристально Лорд наблюдает за Драко, пока тот насылал одно Круцио за другим. Малфой старался. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что тот способен на такое, но, видимо, он слишком плохо его знал. Несколько месяцев назад Малфой бросил в него Круциатус, не задумываясь, но тогда они оба были на нервах. Теперь Малфой насылал заклинания с равнодушным спокойствием, методично и размеренно.

Шаркающие шаги и стук тарелки. Ему принесли еду и бросили на пол, как собаке. Гарри равнодушно вздохнул. Ему было все равно.

Он провалялся так еще несколько часов, прежде чем послышались новые шаги, обладателя которых он уже знал. Хотелось сесть и посмотреть в глаза, но сил не было.

– Зря не ешь, – перед ним присел Малфой и, протянув руку сквозь решетку, слегка толкнул тарелку. – Не будешь есть, дня через четыре умрешь. А ты вроде хотел жить. Хотя ты так и так умрешь, вне зависимости. Но может, протянешь дольше.

– Зачем... пришел? – еле слышно спросил Гарри; сил нормально говорить тоже не было, да и осипшее горло уже не дало бы.

– Понять.

– Что?

– Зачем ты явился. Темный лорд сегодня за ужином веселил нас рассказом о том, что ты хочешь ему служить, даже сценку разыграл. Вот я и пытаюсь понять, сколь сильно ты сошел с ума. Или что за глупый самоубийственный план ты вынашиваешь в своей ненормальной гриффиндорской голове. А может твой любимый Дамблдор придумал очередной хитроумный план и просто наконец-то отправил свою любимую куклу на убой, а ты и рад сдохнуть за свои идеалы? – договорив фразу и заметив, как слабо, но все же дернулся Поттер, Драко понял, что он на верном пути. Вряд ли точно угадал, но частично слова в цель попали.

– "Тролль"... Малфой... – выдохнул Гарри, даже скривив покрытые сухой коркой губы. – Я пришел… Чтобы служить...

– Темному Лорду. Да-да, я слышал. Все слышали. Только никто не верит.

– Зря.

– Поттер, ты все же потерял разум, – фыркнул Малфой. – Ты и служить Лорду?

– Почему нет.

– Почему нет?! – Драко задохнулся от наглости.

Гарри разлепил веки и в упор посмотрел на Малфоя решительным взглядом, который вкупе с его состоянием и внешним видом произвел, похоже, ошеломляющее впечатление.

– Да, Малфой. Почему нет? Чем я... – он закашлялся, содрогаясь всем телом. – Чем я хуже тебя?

– Ты – Поттер!

– Тем... впечатляюще будет эффект, – проговорил Гарри и закрыл глаза.

Драко не знал, что думать.

– Объяснись, – наконец, потребовал он. – Я – не Темный Лорд.

– И ты, и он не верите мне. Так зачем... объяснять...

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что эти пытки рано или поздно сведут тебя с ума или просто погубят? Пока ты не скажешь то, что есть на самом деле.

Гарри хрипло хохотнул и скривился от боли. 

А в голову Драко вдруг пришла мысль, как выудить из Поттера правду. Ничего не ответив, он поднялся и быстрыми шагами направился вон из подземелий.

Распахнув дверь комнаты крестного без стука, Драко подошел к столу, за которым сидел Северус, и под его недоумевающим взглядом схватил лист пергамента и перо.

"Мне нужна сыворотка правды" – написал он.

Прочитав это, Северус вскинул брови и сказал:

– Что я велел тебе по поводу твоих эмоций?

– Я хочу знать.

– Это тоже лишняя эмоция, – снова заметил крестный, и Драко не было нужды пояснять, что именно он так желает знать.

– Ты поможешь или нет? – упрямо спросил Драко.

Северус поднялся и наклонился к крестнику:

– А он того стоит?

– Я всего лишь хочу знать правду, – уклончиво ответил он.

Снейп смерил его взглядом и кивнул.

После полуночи Драко получил то, о чем просил. Спускаясь в подземелье, он снова и снова думал о том, что делает. Он собирается дать Поттеру сыворотку правды. И почему Лорд до этого не додумался? Хотя Драко подозревал, что Лорда сейчас интересовала не правда.

Поттер лежал у стены в той же позе. Тарелка осталась нетронутой. Драко беззвучно хмыкнул. Он был прекрасно осведомлен об упрямстве гриффиндорца. Осталось придумать, как заставить его выпить содержимое стакана с водой, который держал в руке.

– Эй, Поттер! – позвал он. Фигура у стены не пошевелилась. Тогда он достал палочку, с кончика которой сорвалось Жалящее заклинание.

Поттер вздрогнул и пошевелился, открыв, наконец, глаза.

– Ты. Опять, – выдохнул Гарри и вновь смежил веки, которые просто горели огнем.

– Это мой дом, – напомнил Драко.

– Зачем пришел?

– Воды принес.

– Ты тут за домовика, что ли?

– Если ты сдохнешь раньше времени, Лорд отыграется на нас, – змеей прошипел Драко. – Пей сам или я волью.

Гарри фыркнул и кое-как приподнялся. Он видел стакан. Он до смерти хотел пить. Он знал, что Малфой не просто так принес воду. Ему было все равно.

Он не без труда приподнял руку. Малфой отлевитировал стакан прямо ему в пальцы. Гарри двумя трясущимися от боли и напряжения руками поднял стакан и выпил.

– Зачем ты явился, Поттер? – спросил Драко, сжав монету в кармане брюк, активируя чары.

– Чтобы служить Темному лорду, – ответил Гарри.

Видимо, удержать лицо в той же мере, что его родители, Малфой не смог. Потому что его брови в удивлении взметнулись вверх. Ненадолго, но с лица спала привычная с детства безразличная маска, и вернул ее Драко лишь спустя несколько секунд.

Гарри хватило этого, чтобы усмехнуться разбитыми потрескавшимися губами:

– Веритасерум? Снейп по слухам готовит лучшее зелье.

Драко в раздражении принялся расхаживать перед камерой.

– Ты сошел с ума? – наконец, не выдержал он.

– Нет, – допив воду, сказал Поттер, ставя стакан возле себя.

– Гарри Поттер! Мальчик-который-выжил! Надежда магического мира! И ты вдруг решил предать свою грязнокровку и рыжего дружка? Ты вдруг решил пойти против своего любимого Дамблдора?

– Да, – просто ответил Гарри.

– Почему? – Драко остановился и, заложив руки за спину, вперился в Поттера тяжелым недоуменным взглядом.

– Наши с ними взгляды разошлись, – ответил Поттер и медленно лег обратно на пол.

– Ты... ты разделяешь наши взгляды? – выгнул бровь Драко.

– Я не разделяю взгляды Дамблдора. И я не собираюсь убивать Лорда Волдеморта. Этого достаточно.

Драко с трудом справился с лицом. Потому что нет, ему этого совершенно точно не было достаточно.

– Ты лжешь, – припечатал он.

– Ты дал мне... зелье. Сам решай после этого... лгу я или нет.

Драко, рассматривая фигуру на грязном полу, начал раздумывать над тем, каким именно бывает сумасшествие. Беллатрисса была такой всегда – фанатичной и алчной до чужого внимания. Его отец не был сумасшедшим в обычном понимании этого слова, он был трусом и просто себялюбивым ничтожеством с деньгами. А может быть существует и вот такое сумасшествие, как у Поттера? Когда ты действительно веришь в то, что говоришь. Веришь так, как советовал это делать Северус.

– Ты, правда, веришь, что эта сторона тебя спасет?

– Мне не нужно спасение... или прощение... Я просто хочу... жить.

– Лорд не оставит тебе жизнь.

– Увидим, – сломанным голосом отозвался Поттер. Драко понял, что тот провалился в обморок. Завтра его пытки продолжатся.

Когда Драко вышел из подземелий, из тени появился Снейп.

– Ты веришь ему? – тихо спросил Драко, сжимая в пальцах пустой стакан.

– В одном Поттер прав, – холодным тоном ответил крестный. – Я варю лучшее зелье, – запахнув полы мантии, он исчез в мрачных коридорах мэнора, пока Драко, медленно передвигаясь и глядя в пол, осознавал реальность происходящего.

На шестой день Волдеморту надоело. Чтобы Лорд ни делал, Поттер упорно твердил, что пришел служить. И эти слова, и крики Поттера Драко уже видел в кошмарах, с каждой уходящей ночью все ярче и ярче. По задумчивому виду Волдеморта, занятого неизменными пытками гриффиндорца в гостиной родового дома, Драко понял, что тому, похоже, наконец, наскучило мучить Поттера. И подумал, что Поттеру осталось недолго. Руки дрогнули, и он сжал ладони в кулаки, спрятав их в карманы брюк. Он стоял с матерью у камина и смотрел на Лорда и скованное агонией тело, висящее в воздухе рядом с ним, посередине комнаты. Лорд приблизился к Поттеру и склонил голову на бок, изучая лицо, заглядывая в глаза сквозь грязные стекла очков.

– Хочешь сказать, что не обманываешь меня, Гарри? – нахмурился Волдеморт.

– Нет, – прохрипел Поттер.

– И хочешь служить мне?

– Да.

– Хочешь стать Пожирателем смерти, Гарри? – Волдеморт скривил губы в кривой усмешке.

– Как пожелает Темный лорд.

– Похоже, ты и Метку хочешь принять?

– Как пожелает Темный лорд, – снова повторил Поттер, и Драко скрипнул зубами.

Волдеморт растянул губы в змеиной усмешке, а затем, заложив руки за спину, прошелся по гостиной, поглядывая на каждого из своих пожирателей. Беллатрисса сидела в кресле, пила вино и смотрела с обожанием на того, кто с таким упоением совсем недавно мучил своего врага. В ее глазах горело пламя безумия, перемешанное с благоговейным трепетом и ужасом. И Драко подумал о том, что вряд ли от ее души хоть что-то осталось. В этой оболочке не было ничего, кроме безумия тьмы. И что бы ни говорил отец, Драко не хотел стать такой же преданной, лишенной собственной воли и жизни шавкой.

Его размышления прервал громкий голос Лорда.

– Мои дорогие Пожиратели! – Волдеморт хлопнул в ладоши. – Я принял решение! Сегодня, этим восхитительным теплым вечером Гарри Поттер, который должен был меня убить, получит то, зачем пришел! И станет Пожирателем смерти!

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Драко точно заледенел, глядя в одну точку, чтобы не выдать, как внутри все скрутилось узлом боли.

 

_– Этого не может быть! Это невозможно! Гермиона, скажи папе, что это невозможно! – кричал Рон._

_Семейство Уизли и Гермиона сидели за столом на кухне в Норе. Артур и Молли только что вернулись с собрания Ордена Феникса и рассказали остальным о том, куда несколько дней назад исчез Гарри Поттер._

_– Рон! Успокойся, – велела ему Гермиона. – Мистер Уизли, вы уверены, что это правда?_

_– Боюсь, что да, Гермиона, – кивнул волшебник. – Гарри по собственной воле отправился в родовое поместье семьи Малфой._

_– И как это воспринял профессор Дамблдор?_

_– Плохо, – ответила Молли, качая головой. – Он с трудом мог поверить. Я никогда не видела, чтобы его лицо было такого серого оттенка._

_Молли и Артур переглянулись, точно не желая еще что-то рассказывать._

_– Пап? Мам? Это еще не все, да? – тихо спросил Рон, видя переглядывающихся родителей._

_– Да, Рон. Это еще не все, – кивнул Артур Уизли, наконец, собравшись с духом. – По имеющимся сведениям, Гарри Поттер не только находится в Малфой-мэноре в руках Волдеморта, но и... собирается принять Метку._

_– Ты врешь! – в ужасе воскликнул Рон, вскочив на ноги и уронив стул. – Это неправда! Гарри бы никогда не принял метку Сам-знаешь-кого!_

_– Боюсь, что это правда, сын._

 

Драко не мог поверить, что происходящее реально. Что Поттер только что согласился принять Метку. Поттер! Правильный мальчик Гарри Поттер скоро станет Пожирателем смерти. Потому что захотел сам. Гарри Поттер захотел стать Пожирателем смерти!

– Проверка была необходима, ты же понимаешь Гарри, – продолжил Волдеморт, усмехаясь.

– Понимаю, – ответил Гарри.

Волдеморт повел палочкой, и Гарри мешком упал на пол, где и остался лежать.

– Надо привести тебя в порядок. Это будет неприлично, если ты появишься в таком виде вечером.

– Я все сделаю, мой Лорд, если позволите, – Снейп вышел вперед.

Драко вдруг подумал, что Северус почти не отлучался из мэнора все эти дни.

Волдеморт смерил одного из своих ближайших соратников долгим взглядом и кивнул:

– Хорошо, Северус. Позаботься о нем как следует, чтобы вечером мальчишка был в лучшем виде.

– Как прикажете, мой Лорд, – кивнул зельевар, доставая из рукава палочку.

Поттера пришлось левитировать. Снейп отправил его в свою комнату, в которой хранились все зелья, и уложил на диван. Пока Поттер с кряхтением пытался сесть, Северус достал несколько пузырьков с зельями. Он подошел к дивану и, глядя на юношу сверху-вниз, произнес:

– Надеюсь, вы хорошо понимаете, что делаете, мистер Поттер.

Гарри хмыкнул и тихо ответил:

– Более чем.

– Тогда выпейте это и примите ванну. А я скажу домовикам, чтобы принесли подходящую вам одежду из того, что есть в доме.

Поттер кивнул, проглотил зелье из трех пузырьков и, кое-как поднявшись на ноги, медленно направился в сторону ванной. Дойдя до двери и вцепившись пальцами в косяк, он все же сказал:

– Вам ведь все равно. Так прекратите прожигать мою спину взглядом.

– Я такой же предатель, как и вы, мистер Поттер. Мне нет нужды прожигать вам спину. Это ваш выбор.

– Вот именно. Мой, – пробормотал Гарри, еле держась на ногах от слабости и боли, что еще гуляла в теле после всех пыток – Не чей-то, а мой. 

Он стоял спиной и не видел, как резко дернулась голова Снейпа, как прищурились его глаза, как он смерил содрогающуюся в остаточных спазмах согнутую фигуру взглядом.

– У вас есть час, мистер Поттер, – сказал он. – Потом я вернусь, и мы продолжим ваше лечение.

– Как скажете, – тихо ответил Гарри и скрылся в ванной.

От воды, которой была наполнена ванна, шел пар. После недели пыток и отсутствия возможности помыться, Гарри приложил максимум усилий, стаскивая остатки одежды, чтобы оказаться в ванне как можно быстрее. Опускаясь в горячую воду, он даже не подумал скрыть стон облегчения и благодарности. Болело все тело – от пыток, от голода; болел шрам на лбу, что уже становилось нормой из-за столь близкого нахождения рядом с Волдемортом, но эта боль была уже какой-то тупой. Он понимал, что теперь эта боль будет сопровождать его постоянно, но даже так лучше. Откинув голову на бортик, Гарри думал о том, что отделался малой кровью. С Волдеморта сталось бы продолжать пытки не одну неделю. Но Лорд поверил. Для Гарри это было самым главным. Пока Лорд верит, он будет жить.

Удивительным было то, что его все-таки оставили в живых. Идя сюда, он прекрасно осознавал, что такой вариант развития событий будет самым логичным, и лишь надеялся, что Волдеморту станет интересно. По сути, он сделал глупую ставку на минимальное везение. И все же он еще жив.

Плавая между сном и явью, вдыхая теплый тяжелый пар, Гарри думал о том, что всю эту неделю его почему-то преследовало не лицо Дамблдора или его бывших друзей и соратников, а холодное лицо Малфоя, на губах которого всегда играет презрение, и разница в выражениях его лиц в уровне этого презрения под стать настроению. Теперь они станут по одну сторону. Гарри понимал, что Малфой не спустит с него глаз. Что ж, он не принес с собой ничего кроме палочки, он никого не собирается сейчас убивать. Да он и не в состоянии, если быть честным. У него есть лишь одна цель – выжить вопреки всему и всем. И сейчас он все еще жив.

– Поттер. Поттер!

Гарри резко дернулся, и чуть не ушел под воду от неожиданности. Над ним стоял Снейп, как всегда мрачный и сеющий вокруг тьму, благодаря своим глазам и мантии.

– Ваш час истек. И вы даже не потрудились помыться, – Снейп разглядывал его голое сквозь толщу воды тело, словно изучая.

Гарри не чувствовал смущения. Ему было все равно. Он нехотя приподнялся и хрипло прокаркал:

– Дайте мне пять минут.

– Но не больше, – ответил Снейп и, взмахнув мантией, вышел вон из ванной комнаты.

Благодаря зельям Снейпа боль все же отступила, Гарри смог кое-как вымыться. Он вытер волосы, обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и в таком виде вышел в комнату.

Следующие четверть часа Гарри пил новые зелья и молча терпел потуги Снейпа привести его в норму. Для Гарри главным было то, что он перестал чувствовать боль, синяки и ссадины его мало интересовали. Под палочкой Снейпа исчезли даже синяки на лице. На теле кое-где они остались, но под одеждой их все равно было не видно. Про шрам он не сказал, решив, что даже лучшие зелья такого мастера тут бесполезны: связь между ним и Лордом нельзя вылечить магической настойкой. Кстати, одежда ему досталась с малфоевского плеча – черный костюм и черная рубашка, ну и ботинки. Даже трусы. Гарри хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Палочки у него не было, Волдеморт сразу ее забрал, поэтому одежду по размеру подгонял тоже Снейп.

– Что ж, – закончив, выдал Северус, осматривая то, что получилось, – надеюсь, Темный Лорд останется доволен. Вы по-прежнему уверены в том, что делаете?

– Более чем, профессор, – глядя Снейпу в глаза, ответил Гарри.

Снейп кивнул, соглашаясь, и больше к этой теме не возвращался.


	3. Chapter 3

Драко весь день избегал мать, которая пыталась с ним поговорить. Он старался удержать разум от сумасшествия, которое буквально расползалось от головы по телу из-за Поттера и того, что творил этот идиот. Он не мог поверить, что все происходило на самом деле. Слишком нереальной казалась сама возможность того, что Гарри Поттер мог сам пожелать стать Пожирателем смерти.

И все же к ужину выйти из комнаты он был должен. Поправив галстук и расправив несуществующие складки на мантии, Драко глубоко вздохнул, оглядел широкий темный коридор и прошел в обеденный зал.

Пожиратели уже собрались. Сегодня был настоящий аншлаг. Казалось, собрался весь свет магического мира, и только Малфой понимал, сколь много среди волшебников тех, кто предпочел быть угнетенным Темным лордом. Либо запуганным до такой степени, что Министерство казалось меньшим из зол.

– Драко!

Малфой обернулся и посмотрел на мать. Нарцисса была бледной, но все такой же прекрасной. Удивительно, как сильно человек может бояться, скрывая свой страх под маской надменности. Он знал, что его мать боится даже дышать в присутствии Лорда, но лицо не выражало ничего, впрочем, как и его собственное. В этом они отличались от Люциуса, который казался довольным происходящим, и лишь кидал с другой стороны зала раздраженные взгляды на свою семью. Он тоже боялся Волдеморта, но его страх был подобострастным, чем-то напоминающим психоз Беллатрисы.

Лорд восседал во главе стола и о чем-то беседовал с его теткой, которая улыбалась так, словно свершились все ее изуверные садистские мечты.

– Что случилось, мама? – спокойно спросил Драко, направившись в сторону Нарциссы.

– Тебя хотел видеть Лорд. Подойди к нему.

Драко точно ледяной водой окатило, но он только кивнул и подошел к столу.

– Мой Лорд, вы хотели меня видеть, – Драко склонил голову, застыв в двух шагах от Волдеморта.

– Драко, мальчик мой! Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Белла, оставь нас.

Лейстрендж кинула на Драко злой взгляд, но лишь благоговейно прошептала:

– Конечно, мой Лорд. Оставляю вас, мой Лорд.

Драко бросил на тетку косой взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на Лорда. Тот поманил его и Драко подошел ближе, сдержав порыв передернуться. Вблизи Лорд был еще более отвратителен: бескровные губы, змеиный нос и безумные глаза. 

– Драко, ты ведь учился вместе с Поттером, – Лорд не спрашивал, он утверждал.

– Да, мой Лорд, – кивнул Драко.

– Ты ему веришь?

– Как можно верить гриффиндорцу? – Малфой постарался, чтобы это прозвучало презрительно-возмущенно.

– Значит, мы понимаем друг друга, – губы Волдеморта изогнулись в подобии злобной улыбки. – У меня есть особое задание для тебя, мой дорогой Драко.

"Еще одно", – подумал он. – "Исчезающего шкафа было недостаточно, правда, им так и не воспользовались". Драко не хотел этих заданий. Да, он стал пожирателем, потому что ему просто не оставили выбора, но каждый день, просыпаясь, он надеялся, что сможет остаться в стороне от всего происходящего, насколько это возможно.

– Я готов, мой Лорд, – ответил он вслух, хотя готов не был. Ему вообще не хотелось находиться здесь, в этом доме, рядом с безумцем, магическая сила которого вселяла ужас, но у него не было выбора.

– Присмотри за нашим новым сторонником, – лицо Волдеморта вдруг изменилось, став злым и даже жестоким. – Если заметишь что-то странное в поведении Поттера, сразу сообщи мне. Гарри мне дорог, но его слов пока что недостаточно, ты же понимаешь.

Драко сдержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть и никак иначе не выдать своего отношения. Он не сомневался, что Волдеморт не верит Поттеру, но было непонятно, зачем Лорд вообще согласился на эту авантюру. Убить Поттера было надежнее. И проще. На месте Лорда он бы так и сделал.

Но мысли безумца ему доступны не были, кроме тех, что он озвучивал. Хотя Драко сильно сомневался, что можно верить хоть одному слову этого... существа.

– Да, мой Лорд. Благодарю за оказанное доверие, – снова поклонился Драко. Волдеморт довольно хмыкнул и махнул рукой, отпуская.

Драко вернулся к матери, но говорить с ней в присутствии стольких пожирателей было не о чем. Поэтому на вопросительный взгляд он лишь мотнул головой.

Минут через десять двери зала распахнулись, и в столовую шагнул Поттер в сопровождении Снейпа. Драко про себя порадовался, что отказался от бокала вина, который предлагала мать минутой ранее, потому что увидеть Поттера в собственной одежде оказалось... слишком неожиданно. Голова взорвалась вспышкой воспоминания, в котором на его собственных плечах однажды оказалась чужая маггловская футболка, его искривленные в ужасе губы и искренний чужой смех.

"Только не это... Забудь... Забудь к демону!" – мысленно зарычал Драко и лишь скользнул взглядом по Поттеру, впериваясь глазами в крестного. Так безопаснее.

Лорд произнес напыщенную речь, обращаясь к пожирателям и к Поттеру, который по-прежнему твердил, что пришел добровольно, чтобы служить Темному лорду. Драко уже не мог этого слушать. Он не верил Поттеру, несмотря на его заверения и Веритасерум. Невозможно, чтобы Гарри Поттер – символ и надежда магического мира Великобритании – вдруг взял и отказался от своих идеалов и пришел добровольно служить тому, кто убил его родителей и чуть не убил его самого. Так не бывает. Или... бывает? 

Когда Волдеморт вскинул палочку, чтобы поставить Метку, Драко посмотрел на Поттера и закусил губу. Поттер, лицо которого не выражало совершенно никаких эмоций, поднял левую руку, задрал рукав пиджака, потом расстегнул пуговицу манжета и засучил рукав рубашки, оголяя кожу и подставляя ее под палочку.

Драко помнил, каково это – обзавестись Меткой. Быстро и очень больно, и эта боль будет преследовать еще несколько часов, но Поттер даже не вздрогнул, когда на его коже отпечатался знак Волдеморта, лишь сжал ладонь в кулак. А потом, рассмотрев рисунок, поднял голову и, глядя на Волдеморта, сказал:

– Я готов служить Темному лорду, – после чего опустил руку.

Сказать, что Волдеморт был доволен, ничего не сказать. Его тонкие бескровные губы растянулись в довольной улыбке, а взгляд загорелся новым безумием, в то время как большинство присутствующих сохраняли гробовую тишину, и Малфой их понимал – всем не верилось, что Гарри Поттер не был убит Лордом, а получил от него Метку, такую же, как у каждого присутствующего в этом зале. Скосив взгляд на отца, Драко не без удовольствия заметил на его лице злость. Он ее даже понимал. Люциус Малфой настолько ненавидел Поттера, что готов был вцепиться ему в глотку даже голыми руками, без палочки. И вот теперь Поттер стал таким же, как он. Надо полагать, отец не оценил такую иронию Судьбы. Драко и сам не оценил, но злость отца заставляла его быть спокойнее.

Беллатрисса, стоявшая к Лорду ближе всех, вдруг рассмеялась своим сумасшедшим визгливым смехом. Лорд же захлопал в ладоши. И тишина, давящая и густая, превратилась в нестройный гул.

– Добро пожаловать, Пожиратель Смерти, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – поприветствовал нового сторонника Волдеморт.

Драко в этот момент готов был увидеть, как при упоминании второго имени Поттер вздрогнет, но тот стоял с поднятой головой и смотрел только на Лорда.

Неужели он... чувствует преданность? Разве такое действительно возможно? Разве возможно, чтобы Гарри Поттер был предан тому, кто уничтожил его жизнь?

Домовики подали ужин.

Лорд занял свое место, остальные тоже рассаживались, а Гарри замер, вероятно, не зная, куда сесть. Драко встряхнулся, посмотрел на Волдеморта и, подойдя к Поттеру, несильно подтолкнул его к пустому стулу, а сам сел рядом.

– Дорогие мои! Сегодня у нас праздник! – возвестил Лорд. – Люциус, достань из своего подвала лучшее вино ради такого случая!

Люциусу эта идея совершенно точно не нравилась, судя по виду, но он лишь поклонился и дал указание стоявшему рядом домовику.

Драко ел и старался не смотреть на Поттера, хотя это было и не нужно. Он физически ощущал его присутствие по правую сторону от себя, несмотря на то, что они не прикасались друг к другу даже случайно локтем или коленом. Меньше всего он ожидал, что будет не просто жить с Поттером снова под одной крышей, но и есть за одним столом, сидя рядом. Обычно место рядом с ним никогда не пустовало. Не иначе Волдеморт постарался. Но Поттер не пытался с ним говорить, он сидел и ел молча, глядя поверх голов сидящих напротив или в свою тарелку. Драко видел, как еле заметно трясется вилка в чужих пальцах, да и один из синяков под манжетой тоже заметил. Поттеру все еще было больно, несмотря на помощь Северуса, но он делал все, чтобы это скрыть. А когда Лорд, так и не обративший на него больше внимания за вечер, всех отпустил, поднялся со своего места.

– Белла, будь добрая, покажи нашему новому соратнику его комнату, – раздался голос Волдеморта.

– Благодарю, Темный лорд, – ответил Гарри.

Беллатриса смерила его взглядом и пропела:

– Как пожелаете, Темный лорд, – после чего посмотрела на Поттера. – Пошли, пупсик.

Поттер дернул уголком рта и повернулся, чтобы следовать за ней.

– Гарри, – вдруг позвал Волдеморт. – Я совсем забыл. Твоя палочка. – Выудив из складок одежды волшебную палочку, он протянул ее Поттеру.

Гарри посмотрел на палочку, потом на Лорда, кивнул, подошел и забрал ее со словами:

– Вы очень любезны, Темный лорд, – после чего последовал за Беллатрисой.

Драко взирал на происходящее с немым ужасом.

Когда тетка с бывшим гриффиндорцем покинули зал, Драко, на которого больше никто не обращал внимания, пока пожиратели беседовали, гуляя по залу, точно на светском рауте, тихо скрылся из столовой и прошел в библиотеку.

В мэноре это было самое непопулярное место. Отец предпочитал свой кабинет, мать – покои, Волдеморт или пожиратели сюда никогда не заглядывали. А значит, тут он сможет немного побыть один и поразмыслить над тем, что он видел, но отказывался принимать, как реальность.

Усевшись в кресло возле темного холодного камина, Драко прикрыл глаза.

Поттер. Он не мог поверить в то, что Поттер стал Пожирателем смерти. Казалось, в тот момент, когда на его руке появилась Метка, в мире что-то вздрогнуло и нарушилось некое равновесие. Оно было всегда. Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой всегда были по разные стороны, всегда учились на разных факультетах, всегда искренне ненавидели друг друга, всегда и во всем соперничали, не желая уступать. Это равновесие было нарушено однажды, но даже тогда Драко не чувствовал ничего похожего на тот ужас, что сковывал сейчас.

Так не должно быть.

Гарри Поттер должен противостоять Темному Лорду.

А сам он, Драко Малфой...

– ...лишь бледная тень отца – пробормотал он, сцепив руки в замок, упершись локтями в колени и склонив голову. – Всегда ею был.

– И возможно, благодаря этому ты еще жив.

Драко резко обернулся и увидел стоявшего в дверях Северуса. Мужчина зашел в библиотеку, плотно прикрыл дверь и взмахнул палочкой.

– Говори тихо, этих чар может быть недостаточно. У мэнора слишком много лишних ушей.

Драко только кивнул и потер глаза:

– Он действительно это сделал.

– Да.

– Я боюсь.

– Боишься? – Снейп сел в кресло напротив и внимательно всмотрелся в своего крестника – За Поттера?

– Нет. Того, что он принесет с собой. Ты же понимаешь, что так быть не должно. Я не понимаю, почему его не берут заклинания и сыворотка правды.

– А ты не думал о том, что он искренне верит в то, что говорит?

– Думал. И все равно... Это слишком неправильно.

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла и тихо заговорил:

– В какой-то мере я понимаю его. Меня много лет назад привели к Лорду гордость, трусость и слабость. Всю жизнь до того дня я считал себя никем. Жалким волшебником, не понимающим, куда он идет. Поттер же... Упрям, как его отец. Но его отец был фанатиком, а мать... слишком любила Джеймса. Сейчас все изменилось. Возможно, его что-то сломало. Впрочем, возможно Поттер однажды расскажет сам, в чем дело. Когда и если пройдет все проверки Лорда.

– Проверки?

– Ты же не думал, что все будет так просто? Поттера еще только ждут испытания. И мне его жаль. Лорд будет смотреть в самую душу и если найдет хоть малейшее колебание – жизнь мальчика оборвется.

Драко снова закрыл глаза и раздраженно вздохнул.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, – заметил Северус.

"Беспокоит. Собственная голова и проклятые воспоминания".

– Все в порядке. Просто я слишком удивлен.

– Лорд велел тебе следить за ним? – уточнил Северус.

– Видимо, решил, что мне Поттер что-то скажет. Хотя скорее он что-то скажет Беллатрисе.

И именно в этот момент мэнор вздрогнул от заклинания мощной силы.

Они оба вскочили и поспешили вон из библиотеки. Драко не сомневался, что здесь замешан Поттер. Быстрый взгляд на крестного показал, что Северус того же мнения.

– Где его комната? – спросил он на ходу.

– В западном крыле, – ответил Снейп.

Они добрались не первыми. Их уже ждали Макнейр и Нотт. Драко сбавил шаг, когда увидел, что случилось. Часть дальней стены была повреждена. Судя по отметинам и фигуре на полу рядом, об нее неслабо приложило именно Беллатрису, которая сейчас пыталась подняться. Напротив нее стоял Поттер с палочкой на изготовке и его совершенно не волновало, что на него смотрело сразу три палочки взрослых волшебников. Лицо Поттера было абсолютно спокойным, даже скучающим. Убийственно-скучающим.

– Запомни, Белла, если ты не заткнешься, я укорочу тебе язык, – сказал Поттер. – Это не мой кузен оказался предателем крови. А ты смеешь мне напоминать об этом? Хочешь, я покажу тебе, чему научился у тебя? Круцио!

Драко ему поверил. Поверил, что Поттер ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что делает. В том, что Непростительное заклятье для него – лишь одно из многих. Оно слетело с его губ и палочки так обыденно, как если бы это сделал кто-то из пожирателем. Но теперь он был одним из них. И, кажется, еще сильнее утвердился в мысли о том, что Поттер все же сошел с ума, после чего понял, что его самого от обморока отделяет всего ничего.

Это было невозможно. Мимика Поттера всегда была очень живой. Драко много раз видел, как он злится, сейчас же он был спокоен. Он выпустил Круциатус и на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, а по крикам тетки Драко понял, что Поттер не просто злится, он в бешенстве. Лицо было холодным, но сила заклятья просто ужасала.

– Что здесь происходит? – к присутствующим присоединились Люциус и Лорд собственной персоной. И если первый смотрел со злостью, то второй, кажется, был даже рад случившемуся, видя в этом очередное развлечение для своей черной души. Если, конечно, она вообще была.

На заданный отцом вопрос Поттер спокойно ответил:

– Миссис Лейстрендж забыла о хороших манерах, и мне пришлось ей напомнить об этом.

– Ах ты, маленький поганый... – Белла только-только очухалась от первого заклятья, как Поттер выкрикнул второе.

– Круцио! – женщину снова скрутило в крике боли.

Когда же крик стих и Поттер опустил палочку, он спокойно сказал, поправляя манжету правого рукава:

– В третий раз это может быть "Авада Кедавра". Советую подумать, прежде чем пытаться меня оскорбить.

Развернувшись, Поттер подошел к Люциусу с Лордом, встав совсем недалеко от Драко, который увидел бледное, все еще лишенное эмоций лицо. Как маска сумасшедшего. Такая же, как у большинства Пожирателей.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Малфой, за такой беспорядок. Я компенсирую его, как только попаду в "Гринготтс". Боюсь, о том, что я здесь, волшебный мир и Министерство уже знают, поэтому и приношу извинения. И все же я оплачу разрушения, как только выдастся возможность забрать деньги.

Люциус, судя по всему, немного растерялся, но все же кивнул:

– Я понимаю, мистер Поттер.

Да, он понимал только потому, что рядом стоял Лорд, и сказать ничего иного просто не мог. Но отец был зол, Драко видел это отчетливо. Глаза Люциуса горели злобой и презрением. Такому, как он, трудно понять и поверить, что у кого-то могут быть деньги, в особенности, если ты – лучший друг грязнокровок и магглов Гарри Поттер.

– Еще раз прошу прощения за мою тетушку. Полагаю, она тоже усвоила свой урок и других разрушений больше не будет. Не покажите мне комнату?

– Крайняя гостевая, – раздался над ухом Драко шепот Снейпа, а потом сильный тычок в спину пихнул его вперед.

– А, Драко, – обрадовался Волдеморт, весьма довольный развлечением, – как любезно с твоей стороны. И как неосмотрительно с твоей стороны, Белла, – криво усмехнулся он ей. После чего развернулся и покинул коридор в сопровождении Люциуса. Макнейр и Нотт переглянулись и опустили палочки.

– Пошли, Поттер, – надменно произнес Драко и направился дальше. Судя по звуку шагов, Поттер последовал за ним. 

Пока они шли, Малфой размышлял о только что увиденном и к собственному ужасу испытывал липкий страх от понимания того, что Поттер – уже не тот идиот-гриффиндорец, привычный и раздражающий. Но подобные эмоции он научился хорошо скрывать в последнее время, да и жизнь рядом с таким отцом, как Люциус, заставляла с раннего детства носить маски.

Подойдя к одной из дверей, Драко толкнул ее и сказал:

– Твоя комната.

– Всегда цвета Слизерина, – хрипло усмехнулся Поттер, входя и осматриваясь.

Мэнор был довольно мрачным и холодным местом, и да, в большинстве комнат действительно преобладал зеленый цвет по настоянию отца, хотя мать и пыталась разбавить это "болото" более светлыми тонами, но их все равно было слишком мало.

Гостевая была просторной, с большой кроватью под зеленым балдахином, с камином, столиком и парой удобных кресел перед ним, небольшой рабочий стол со стулом располагались возле окна, сейчас занавешенного плотными зелеными же шторами.

– Тебе не нравится цвет моего факультета? – уточнил Драко. Поттер пожал плечами. Драко предпочел не вступать сейчас в полемику на эту тему. – Если что-то понадобится, домовик Фрогги тебя обслужит, достаточно позвать. Доброй ночи, – Малфой уже взялся за ручку двери.

– Малфой, – Поттер, стоя возле окна, окликнул его.

– Чего тебе? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Драко.

– Ты часто вспоминаешь?

Драко сдержал дрожь от этого, казалось бы, простого вопроса.

– Это уже неважно. Важно лишь то, что происходит сейчас.

– И что для тебя важно сейчас?

– Тут наши мысли сходятся, – усмехнулся Драко. – Мы оба хотим выжить. Любой ценой.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Малфой вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, вспоминая, где отец держит лучший алкоголь. В этом доме вряд ли кто-то ему запретит пить. 

Гарри другого ответа и не ожидал. Ему было все равно. То, что было, больше не имеет значения. И он соврал бы, если сказал, что его это не устраивает.


	4. Chapter 4

В мягкой теплой кровати после каменного холодного пола он спал до утра как младенец. Ему ничего не снилось, но это было к лучшему. Не мешала даже тупая пульсирующая боль, идущая от шрама. Он понимал, что с ней ему придется жить. Но и к этому можно привыкнуть. Стоя в ванной утром и глядя на свое отражение, он подумал, что оно не соответствует его новой действительности. Из зеркала на него смотрел Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-который-выжил, а он был теперь Пожирателем смерти, о чем свидетельствовала татуировка на левом предплечье, которую он рассматривал в отражении несколько долгих минут.

В столовую спустился уже другой Поттер. Он по-прежнему был одет во вчерашнюю одежду, на носу были все те же очки с круглыми стеклами. Вот только он был брит почти налысо.

Увидев его, Драко еле сдержался, чтобы не уронить чашку, из которой пил кофе. Черный классический костюм, черная же рубашка с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Нелепые очки. И бритая голова. Хуже всего, картину делал шрам, который теперь не прятался за растрепанными вихрами, а был слишком заметным – тот самый шрам, что оставил Волдеморт, пытаясь убить годовалого Гарри. Шрам, которого не стеснялись. Картина такого Поттера… ужасала.

Впрочем, удивлены были все присутствующие. И лишь спустя несколько секунд молчания Беллатриса разразилась своим сумасшедшим смехом:

– Мальчик, как же тебе идет этот вид!

– Действительно, – кивнул Лорд, рассматривая вошедшего – Теперь ты... возмужал, Гарри. Выглядишь по-взрослому. Мне нравится.

– Благодарю вас, Темный лорд, – спокойно ответил на это Гарри. Свободное место снова было лишь рядом с Малфоем, куда он и сел.

Лорд завел беседу с Люциусом и Нарциссой, которая была белая как мел. Остальные тоже занялись завтраком и обстановка разрядилась. На Поттера внимания больше не обращали, и он занялся своим завтраком.

Сегодня пожирателей обслуживал Хвост. Он крутился вокруг своего господина, но не забывал подливать в чужие стаканы кофе. Драко он никогда не нравился – абсолютно бесхребетное существо, способное лишь пресмыкаться, впрочем, Лорд его и использовал для того, чтобы вытирать ноги, и Драко подозревал, что не только в переносном смысле.

Хвост крутился возле стола и, наконец, добрался до мест, где сидели Драко и Гарри.

– Противный щенок, тебе нет места рядом с Лордом, – еле слышно прошипел Хвост, склоняясь к Гарри.

Малфой как в замедленной сьемке увидел, что Поттер достает из левого рукава черной рубашки палочку. Допускать еще одной разборки он не хотел. Лорд любил дикие развлечения, но одно и то же могло ему быстро надоесть, и кто знает, что будет, когда Лорд заскучает. Поэтому Драко резко схватил Хвоста за ухо и поднялся:

– Не смей мне портить аппетит, грязная крыса! Ты не заработал даже места за этим столом!

– Я ничего не сделал! – Хвост противно заверещал. – Господин! Господин, этот мальчишка обижает вашего преданного слугу!

Драко же, продолжая держать Хвоста за ухо, чуть склонился перед Волдемортом:

– Мой Лорд, простите, но он не дает спокойно поесть и портит аппетит своими брюзжаниями. Готов понести наказание, если нанес личное оскорбление вам.

– Драко! – Люциус стукнул кулаком по столу.

– Все в порядке, – спокойно отозвался Лорд, качая головой. – Хвост иногда не следит за своим языком. Хвост! Оставь юношей и дай им поесть спокойно!

– Благодарю вас, – кивнул Драко, выпуская из пальцев чужое ухо.

Хвост, сверкнув злобным взглядом, кланяясь Лорду и противно попискивая, наконец, отошел от стола.

Но когда Драко сел и снова взял в руку вилку, Поттер еле слышно его спросил:

– Зачем?

– Не хочу, чтобы ты разрушил мой дом.

– Твой дом? Ну-ну, – отозвался Поттер и взял чашку с кофе.

Драко крепче сжал вилку. Он и сам иногда думал, что это уже не его дом. Но одно дело – собственные мысли и совсем другое – вот такое ледяное пренебрежение, правдивое и от того еще более противное.

Весь завтрак Драко просидел как на иголках и сам не знал, почему. Хотя, знал. Помимо раздражения его очень беспокоил Поттер и слова крестного о дальнейших проверках Волдеморта.

– Нотт, Розье, Эйвери, кажется, вы собирались поохотиться? – спросил вдруг Волдеморт.

– Да, мой Лорд, – ответил Розье. – Егеря докладывают, что в лесах развелось много чужаков.

– Да, это прискорбно, – согласился Лорд. – Почему бы вам не захватить с собой Гарри и Драко?

Вот и первая проверка, и кто знает, таких будет одна или две, прежде чем Лорд успокоится и переключит свое внимание на кого-то другого. Впрочем, ждать этого так быстро было бы попросту глупо.

Розье переглянулся с Ноттом и Эйвери. Да, брать с собой они явно никого не планировали, но и отказать Темному лорду не могли.

– Как пожелаете, мой Лорд, – согласился Розье.

Драко почувствовал, как погнулась серебряная вилка в его руке.

Поттер же лишь уточнил:

– Когда вы собираетесь?

– Сегодня вечером, – отозвался Нотт и криво усмехнулся. – Уверен, малыш Гарри, что сможешь?

– А почему не смогу?

– Вдруг перед тобой окажется кто-то из твоих старых друзей. Что ты тогда будешь делать?

Поттер затих буквально на пару мгновений, после чего сказал:

– Я служу Темному лорду. Большего вы от меня не услышите.

– Вот как, – протянул Эйвери. – И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Драко, будь осторожен, и не вставай к нему спиной.

– То же самое я думаю о вас, – Малфой скучающе зевнул.

– Драко! Извинись! - приказал отец.

Малфой-младший склонил голову и усмехнулся:

– Мне не за что извиняться.

– Как ты смеешь перечить отцу?!

Да, всю жизнь Драко его боялся и учился у него презрению к остальному миру. Но почему-то именно сегодня ему захотелось быть таким же, как этот новый Поттер – говорить все в лицо, не боясь этого. К тому же, его собственная семья уже уничтожила его жизнь, сделав Пожирателем смерти. Хуже быть просто не могло. И, вероятно, стоит всерьез об этом подумать чуть позже.

Поттер вдруг усмехнулся и посмотрел на Люциуса.

– А когда он не перечил тебе? – поинтересовался он. – Чистокровные аристократы и ноль воспитания. Хотя не удивлен.

Люциус задохнулся от возмущения, Драко презрительно покосился на Поттера, а Волдеморт рассмеялся.

– Браво, Гарри!

– Рад стараться, Темный лорд, – Поттер почтительно склонил голову. – Если я не нужен, я хотел бы вернуться к тренировкам.

– Тренировкам? – уцепился за это слово Нотт. Он прищурился и взгляд его стал подозрительным.

– Конечно, – с невозмутимым видом отозвался Поттер. – Мое обучение в Хогвартсе не было полностью закончено. И мне нужно совершенствовать навыки, чтобы быть полезным Темному лорду. Я не отказался бы от книг с заклинаниями, – это он добавил, глядя на Волдеморта.

Волдеморт смотрел на него молча и пристально. И пока он его рассматривал, в зале царило молчание.

– Драко, ты ведь занимаешься дома? – поинтересовался Лорд. – Учитывая, что ты сейчас тоже не в школе. Впрочем, там вас мало чему могли научить.

– Да, мой Лорд, – кивнул Драко. – По книгам, что лежат в нашей библиотеке.

– Какую магию ты изучаешь?

– В нашей библиотеке хранятся книги, которые в Министерстве хранились бы очень глубоко в подземельях, – с достоинством сказал Люциус.

– Люциус, я разговариваю не с тобой, – презрительно отмахнулся Лорд, – а с твоим сыном. Драко?

– Темная магия, мой Лорд, конечно же. Магия на крови и даже возможность колдовать, используя не только палочку, но и собственные возможности, – ответил Малфой-младший.

– Как интересно. Не будешь ли ты столь любезен поделиться этими книгами с Гарри?

Разумеется, это была не просьба. Поэтому Драко кивнул:

– Конечно, мой Лорд.

– Замечательно. Это даже хорошо, что вы будете заниматься вместе. Сможете даже попрактиковаться.

Поттер не ответил ничего, а вот Драко еле сдержал дрожь от воспоминаний, пробивших тело.

– Если вам так угодно, – кивнул Драко.

– Это необходимый навык для вас. К тому же вы одного возраста и у вас примерно одинаковые знания.

Поттер, услышав это, презрительно фыркнул, да так, что услышали все.

– Какие-то проблемы, Поттер? – тут же выгнул бровь Драко.

– Никаких. Просто вспомнил, как надрал тебе задницу на дуэли у Локхарта.

– Возможно. Но с тех пор мои навыки улучшились. А вот твои в зельеварении – вряд ли, – надменно сообщил Драко.

– И он прав, – послышался голос Снейпа.

– Крестный отец защищает своего крестного сына, – по-змеиному усмехнулся Лорд. – За вами интересно наблюдать. И да, я буду рад увидеть вашу дуэль чуть позже, чтобы оценить способности обоих. А сейчас все свободны.

Драко как ледяной водой окатило. Лорд слов на ветер не бросал и, если он сказал про дуэль, рано или поздно она состоится. К тому же, ему совершенно не нравилась идея дать Поттеру темномагические книги. Поттеру! Но он не мог спорить с Лордом и перечить не мог. Поэтому позже лишь косился на Поттера, который шел рядом и молчал. Драко все еще пребывал в легком шоке от нового облика гриффиндорца. Он вдруг вспомнил, какими мягкими были на ощупь непослушные вихры Поттера под пальцами. И тут же мысленно отругал себя за эти глупые уже никому не нужные воспоминания.

– Надеюсь, в мэноре есть зала для тренировок, – произнес Поттер.

– Ты, я смотрю, всерьез вознамерился тренироваться, – язвительно отозвался Драко.

– Не думаю, что Темному Лорду нужны слабаки, – последовал ответ.

Драко показалось, что Поттер очень хотел добавить "вроде тебя", но он не стал.

В библиотеке Драко выдал гриффиндорцу несколько увесистых томов, а потом показал залу для упражнений. Меньше всего он ожидал, что Поттер захлопнет дверь прямо перед его носом, оставив в коридоре, и даже «спасибо» не скажет.

– Проклятый Поттер, – выругался Драко, со злостью разглядывая дверную панель.

– В чем дело, малыш? – ласково пропели над ухом.

Драко вздрогнул и обернулся:

– Что тебе нужно, Беллатрисса?

– Решила посмотреть, чем это вы вдвоем с новой игрушкой нашего Лорда занимаетесь.

– Тем, что было приказано, – Драко развернулся на пятках и отправился по коридору в сторону библиотеку.

– И все? Ты оставишь его тут одного? А если он что-нибудь натворит?

– Вот и будет отвечать перед Лордом. Я ему не нянька, – махнул рукой Драко. Ему, конечно, велели присматривать за Поттером, но он сильно сомневался, что разгромленная тренировочная комната входит в это поручение. Скорее уж злиться будет Люциус. Что вполне Драко устраивало.

Зайдя в библиотеку, он закрыл дверь и запечатал ее заклятьем. Пройдя к столу и сев в кресло, он открыл книгу, которую читал в последние дни, и попытался сосредоточиться на последовательности темного зелья смерти. Но все было бесполезно. Мысли о Поттере не давали покоя, а это злило. Драко всегда был эгоистом и чужие судьбы его никогда не волновали. Ни судьбы, ни жизни, ни смерти. Но видеть, как Гарри Поттер, светоч волшебников в войне против Волдеморта, спокойно произносит: "Как пожелает Темный Лорд" – было выше его сил.

Тут же полезли непрошенные воспоминания, а за ними и ощущения. Он помнил как это – бояться посмотреть в глаза, потому что тело сковывает паника и смущение. Как это – позволять дотрагиваться до себя и касаться самому. Чувствовать. Это пугало тогда и одно лишь воспоминание об этом убивает сейчас.

Захлопнув дверь перед носом Малфоя, Гарри сполз по двери на пол. Взгляд его был пустым и вместе с тем обреченным, но всего лишь на несколько мгновений. Он перевел взгляд на книги в старых кожаных обложках, стопкой лежавшие неподалеку, и открыл первую из них, зажигая Люмос. Ни распахивать шторы, ни зажигать свечи он не стал, как и подниматься с пола. Сейчас хотелось так. Он не соврал, сказав, что Волдеморту не нужны слабаки. Значит, ему надо заниматься, тренироваться и совершенствовать навыки.

Той же ночью в лесу они разошлись цепочкой и стали прочесывать лес. Гарри думал, что без очередных подколок не обойдется, но Нотт, Эйвери и Розье не стали испытывать судьбу. Нотт видел, что стало с Беллатрисой, видимо, он поделился этим с остальными.

Гарри шел, ступая почти неслышно, хотя не отказался бы от маггловских кроссовок сейчас. Ночь была светлой и ясной. До дня летнего равноденствия осталась неделя. Конечно, светло как днем не было, но Гарри не жаловался. Он прислушивался к любому шороху, вглядывался в каждую тень, которая казалась ему подозрительной. Пока все было тихо.

Раздавшийся в тишине подозрительный шорох заставил резко собраться. Он остановился, словно приглядывался к чему-то, а потом резко развернулся и сделал широкий шаг вперед. Кончик его палочки уперся Малфою в грудь.

– Старые привычки не умирают, Малфой? – язвительно поинтересовался Гарри. – Не дня не можешь прожить, чтобы не шпионить за мной.

– Как будто ты не знаешь, почему я это делаю, – без тени страха отозвался Драко. – Палочку убери.

– Что-то не уверен, что стоит это делать.

– Поттер, я встаю каждый день с постели не для того, чтобы подохнуть от твоего неумелого заклинания. Мне больше нет нужды убивать тебя или ненавидеть.

– И ты все равно продолжаешь это делать, – заметил Гарри, но палочку все же опустил.

– Это не ненависть.

– Тогда что же?

– Кем бы ты ни был и на чью сторону не встал, ты всегда будешь Гарри Поттером, – презрительно отозвался Драко и, поправив манжет рубашки, пригласил. – Может, пойдем дальше?

– Ты должен быть вон там, – Гарри указал палочкой в сторону.

– А я хочу быть здесь.

– Мы должны прочесывать лес.

– Надоедать тебе – гораздо веселее, Поттер, – усмехнулся Драко.

– Как романтично. Не хватает фонаря. И Клыка. Трусливее собаки в жизни не видел. Впрочем, вы хорошо смотрелись вдвоем: трусливый мальчишка и трусливая псина, – усмехнулся Поттер. – А уж как ты испугался Квирелла, пьющего кровь единорога. Визжал, как девчонка.

– Мне было одиннадцать лет! – возмутился Драко.

– И что? Все равно визжал, – фыркнул на это замечание Поттер.

Драко хотел было возмутиться. Но почему-то вместо этого сказал:

– Знаешь, что бы ты из себя не сделал, а тогда ты был... лучше. Сейчас ты похож на игрушку.

– Как и ты, Малфой. Все мы – игрушки Лорда. И либо мы это принимаем, выполняя его волю, либо умираем, – равнодушно пожал плечами Гарри, после чего скрылся в темноте.

Драко не стал его останавливать

В мэнор они вернулись ни с чем, к радости Драко. И к неудовольствию Лорда. Но Драко было плевать. Пусть он поддерживал идею чистокровности, но убивать магглов и предателей не хотел. Собаку не убивают за то, что она собака. А вот Поттер казался расстроенным, чем Волдеморт был как раз-таки доволен. Драко снова мысленно задался вопросом, насколько же Лорд безумен? И насколько безумен теперь и Поттер?

Через несколько дней Пожиратели притащили двух магглов на потеху Лорду. Раньше Драко хотелось бежать прочь, когда случалось нечто подобное. Теперь он даже не думал об этом, занятый осторожным изучением Поттера, который охотно поддерживал желания Волдеморта и, когда того хотел Лорд, мучил несчастных магглов, которых так защищал еще пару недель назад, с равнодушием и затаенным весельем, что искрилось теперь в его глазах.

Рассматривая его, Драко чувствовал, что его страхи стали иными. И нет, теперь он уже боялся не Лорда. Волдеморт был умным, но безумцем. Поттер же всегда был идиотом, но светлым, защищающим своих друзей и свои идеалы идиотом. Казалось бы, Уизли и Грейнджер вместе с Поттером должны были сдохнуть еще на первом курсе, но именно этот свет, которым Поттер окутывал все вокруг, тем самым раздражая до печенок, помогал им выйти сухими из любой передряги.

А теперь в гостиной Малфой–мэнора стоит другой Поттер: холодный, отчужденный, глаза которого зияют пустотой, движения четкие и выверенные. Похожий на послушную воле Волдеморта куклу. Он начинал походить на того, кому совсем недавно поклялся в верности. Вот что пугало Драко на самом деле.

Пытки магглов продолжались три дня. Волдеморт великодушно позволил Поттеру и Лейстрендж потешиться над людьми, после чего убил их самолично. Куда дели тела, Драко знать не хотел.

Он вообще старался появляться на таких сборищах лишь по необходимости и иногда ему даже удавалось оставаться незамеченным. Впрочем, за Поттером он все же приглядывал, отдав приказ домовикам докладывать ему о том, где находится Поттер и чем он занят. Тут его мысли и мысли Лорда сходились.

Но ничего необычного не происходило. Дни просто тянулись. Поттер был либо в своей комнате, либо в библиотеке, хотя он ни разу с ним там не пересекся, либо в тренировочной зале и дверь всегда была закрыта. И даже там, за закрытой дверью Поттер просто отрабатывал заклинания, которые вычитывал в книгах.

В начале июля Поттер сам напросился отправиться на очередную вылазку вокруг мэнора с егерями. Драко едва не скривился. Ему совершенно не хотелось отправляться с ними. Волдеморт осторожничал и не поручал Поттеру ничего серьезного. Видимо, гриффиндорец заскучал сидеть в четырех стенах. И Лорд согласился. А значит, в этот раз, участвовать придется и Драко.

Егеря передвигались быстро, Поттер от них не отставал, Драко двигался следом, не упуская из виду, но и догонять не собираясь.

Вдруг егеря и Поттер резко сорвались с места и побежали вперед. Сверкнуло несколько вспышек заклинаний. Сердце Драко ускорило бег. Похоже, егеря кого-то все-таки нашли. Выругавшись себе под нос, он двинулся следом.

– Ступерфай! – неожиданно раздалось рядом и тело его окаменело. Он упал на спину, чувствуя удушающий страх, ползущий по позвоночнику.

– У нас мало времени, мистер Малфой, – услышал он голос Люпина. – Я надеюсь на вашу благоразумность и надеюсь, вы не станете звать на помощь, когда я сниму заклятье. Я хочу всего лишь поговорить. Фините инкантатем!

Как только сковывающие чары исчезли, Драко приподнялся и посмотрел в сторону, куда убежали егеря и Поттер. А потом посмотрел на бывшего профессора Люпина.

– Что вы хотите?

– Это правда, что Гарри принял Метку? – не подходя близко, тихо спросил Люпин.

– Да. Он подошел к Темному лорду и протянул руку, чтобы ему поставили Метку. Теперь он один из нас, – Драко поднялся, отряхнул одежду, потом сказал: "Сонорус", поднес палочку к горлу и его голос оглушающим криком разнесся по лесу. – Поттер! Сюда!

– Мистер Малфой, как неосмотрительно, – покачал головой Люпин.

– Не в этом дело. У Лорда глаза и уши повсюду. А мне дорога моя жизнь. В отличие от вашей, – криво усмехнулся Драко. – У вас минуты полторы. Говорите.

– Что им движет?

– Хотел бы я знать. Он явился в мэноре и все твердил, что хочет служить Темному лорду. Я не знаю причины, но ушел он с этой мыслью от вас. Вас и нужно спрашивать.

– Малфой! – раздался вдалеке голос Поттера.

– А сейчас простите, профессор. Ступефай! – Драко поднял палочку и крикнул заклинание, чуть отводя ее в сторону.

Он мог этого не делать, но, несмотря на всепоглощающий страх, не хотел причинять еще больше боли. Его от вида корчащихся тел уже тошнило.

Когда егеря и Поттер подбежали к нему, Люпин уже скрылся, лишь бросив благодарный взгляд, а Драко послал в его сторону несколько заклятий.

– Темному Лорду это не понравится, – заметил Поттер, оглядываясь вокруг.

Драко скрипнул зубами от похожести Поттера на себя самого еще полгода назад, и надменно ответил:

– Мои проблемы с Темным Лордом тебя не касаются. Делай свою работу, а не мою.

– Твою мне и приходится переделывать.

Драко понял, что еще пара таких фраз, и он сам устроит дуэль прямо посреди леса.

– Кто это был?

– Люпин.

Губы Поттера презрительно скривились на миг и разгладились. Он посмотрел туда, откуда они прибежали, а потом туда, куда убежал Люпин. После чего повернулся к егерям.

– Я и Малфой возвращаемся. Темный Лорд должен узнать об этом немедленно. Продолжайте прочесывать лес. Если найдете еще кого-то, попробуйте взять их живыми.

Егеря переглянулись, оскалились, но развернулись и направились в лес.

– Ты не много на себя берешь, Поттер? – поинтересовался Драко, растягивая слова.

– В самый раз, Малфой, – взгляд Поттера стал тяжелым. Он медленно пошел вперед, прямо на Драко. Он невольно отступил и через несколько шагов уперся спиной в ствол дерева. – О чем вы говорили?

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – бросил Драко, скосив взгляд на палочку в руке Поттера.

– Лучше расскажи мне, чем Лорду, – пригрозил Поттер.

– Выслужись, Поттер, – скривился Драко. – Давай. Ты ведь должен убедить Лорда в своей преданности.

– У Волдеморта очень сильный Круциатус, – вдруг усмехнулся Поттер. – Не чета твоему. Хочешь испытать на собственной шкуре? Вперед.

– То есть, это ты так беспокоишься, да?

Лицо Поттера вдруг окаменело. Драко понял, что совершил ошибку, задав этот вопрос.

– Беспокоюсь? Малфой, мне нет дела до тебя или кого-то еще, кроме воли и приказов Лорда, – губы Поттера, бледного и спокойного, искривила усмешка. – Ты же не думал, что из-за того, что было, я рискну потерять то хрупкое доверие, которым меня одарили лишь совсем недавно? Так что, даже если ты сдохнешь от пыток Лорда лишь потому, что глупец, это будет уже не моя проблема.

Драко сжал руку в кулак и подошел к Поттеру вплотную.

– Я не знаю, что у тебя случилось и ты превратился в... ЭТО, но не смей со мной так разговаривать!

– Да как я мог забыть, ты же Малфой, – зло усмехнулся Поттер. – Что бы ни было, но надменность всегда впереди тебя! Великий лорд Драко Люциус Малфой!

– Вот именно! – рявкнул Драко – Я потомок благородного рода, а ты всего лишь сын любителя грязнокровок!

– Как и Волдеморт, – отозвался с ледяной усмешкой Поттер. – Попробуй сказать это ему.

Это был иррациональный импульс. Недостойный наследника древнего рода. Драко просто врезал Поттеру по лицу. От души. Но промахнулся, потому что Поттер неожиданно уклонился.

– Не стоит, Малфой. У меня гораздо больше опыта в маггловской драке.

Драко это не остановило. Злость затопила сознание, отключив логику и рациональность. Рука сжалась в кулак, и он ударил снова. И снова. Третий удар достиг цели. Голова Поттера резко дернулась, и Драко увидел кровь. И его вдруг отпустило. Так же неожиданно, как и сковавшая совсем недавно злость.

Гарри тронул рассеченную губу и посмотрел на свою кровь, испачкавшую пальцы.

– Чего хотел Люпин? – спросил он.

– Узнать, есть ли у тебя Метка, – выплюнул Драко.

– Что ты ему сказал?

– Что ты был счастлив обзавестись ею.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил Поттер голосом, от которого хотелось удавиться. И аппарировал.

Драко остался посреди леса один.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда он вернулся в мэнор, в доме было тихо. Только мать сидела в гостиной с бокалом вина.

– Драко, что с тобой? – удивилась она, увидев сына взъерошенным и злым, что выдавали его глаза и сжатые губы.

– Поттер вернулся?

– Да. Он у Лорда.

– Ладно.

Нарцисса поднялась и подошла к нему. Взяв за руку, она коснулась кончиками пальцев его щеки и тихо попросила:

– Драко, будь осторожен. Я знаю, Гарри Поттер никогда не был тебе другом, но тогда вы были детьми. А сейчас...

– А сейчас мы на войне и мне приказано за ним присматривать, – дернул головой Драко, уходя от прикосновения. – Я всего лишь выполняю приказ.

– Верно. Но вы оба все еще дети. Драко, мне так жаль... – на глаза Нарциссы навернулись слезы, но она глубоко вздохнула, стараясь их не пролить.

И Драко отпустило. Он прекрасно понимал, что из всей семьи только мать еще не потеряла своей человечности, тогда как Люциус делал все, чтобы ничего хорошего не осталось в его сыне. Драко раньше боготворил отца и старался быть похожим на него. Но лишь обзаведясь собственной Меткой, он понял, что его лишили какой-либо жизни и выбора. А мать оказалась слишком слаба, чтобы воспротивиться, и винить ее за это он не мог, видя то, что происходит вокруг.

– Не нужно. Уже поздно о чем-либо жалеть, – еле слышно отозвался Драко, едва касаясь ладонью руки матери и тут же ее отдергивая. – Наша трусость сыграла с нами злую шутку. Постарайся не навлекать на себя беду такими разговорами, нас могут услышать.

– Но ты...

– Это не важно. Не стоит, мама.

Ему было страшно. Чертовски страшно. Но он все равно хотел выжить. Неважно, на какой стороне. Он хотел лишь выжить и для этого ему придется что-то делать. И если сейчас необходимо быть Пожирателем смерти, он им будет. Ради возможности не уничтожить себя и однажды спасти мать. Эта призрачная надежда – все, что у него осталось.

Пожелав матери спокойной ночи, Драко покинул гостиную и пошел к себе в комнату. Где на его кровати, закинув руки за голову, лежал не кто иной, как Поттер, рассматривая ткань балдахина.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? – Драко был даже не удивлен, а скорее раздосадован. Он устал и в словестные перепалки сейчас вступать не желал. Но появление Поттера говорило о том, что душ откладывается.

– Тебя жду.

– Зачем?

– Сообщить, что Лорд очень доволен нами и что он снова напомнил о дуэли. Так что готовься, Малфой.

– Доволен нами? – переспросил Драко. Выходит, Поттер ничего не рассказал Лорду о случившемся?

– Да, – кивнул усмехнувшийся Поттер, и Драко захотелось поежиться от этой усмешки. – Я ранил Тонкс, как бы ее не расщепило при аппарации. А ты узнал у Ремуса, что Орден очень беспокоит мой переход на сторону Темного лорда. Они могут подстроить какую-нибудь пакость и попытаться навредить. Лорд со мной согласился.

Последняя фраза была невероятнее, чем вся предыдущая речь Поттера.

– Лорд согласился с тобой? – медленно повторил Драко.

– Да. Он кивнул и сказал: "Блестящая мысль. Никогда нельзя забывать, насколько коварны могут оказаться враги", – подражая голосу Волдеморта, процитировал Поттер. Получилось похоже и удивительно шло новому образу.

Драко почувствовал, как на мгновение душа ушла в пятки. Взяв себя в руки, он подошел к шкафу, и, открыв дверцу, снял мантию и пиджак.

– Хорошо. Мог сообщить об этом и утром. Убирайся из моей комнаты.

– Как нехорошо, Малфой. Я пришел к тебе с самыми добрыми намерениями, а ты ведешь себя так неподобающе, – голос Поттера, ледяной и плавный, растекся по всей комнате.

Драко сжал в пальцах пиджак, но все же расправил воротник и взялся за пуговицы рубашки.

– Я веду себя так, как считаю нужным. Тут никого нет и упрекнуть меня некому.

– Кроме меня.

– Твое мнение мне безразлично.

– Правда? – Поттер неожиданно оказался за спиной и хмыкнул. – А мне кажется, это не совсем так. Почему ты не можешь поверить в то, что теперь я один из вас?

"Потому что это не ты. Тот Поттер, которого я знал, был добр даже к тем, кто этого не заслуживал. Добр к трусам и... предателям. Он понимал", – хотелось сказать Драко, но вместо этого он лишь чуть склонил и повернул голову, ответив:

– Потому что ты слишком яростно защищал идеалы своего любимого Дамблдора. Ты был одержим им. И я никогда не поверю в то, что темная сторона неожиданно привлекла тебя больше.

Малфою пришлось подавить вскрик неожиданности, когда его резко вжали носом в панель шкафа.

– А ты не думал, что эта сторона гораздо честнее той, на которой я был раньше? – прошипел Поттер.

– Что? О чем ты? – Драко даже не пытался вырваться.

– О том, что даже самые лучшие идеалы пишутся и создаются из игрушек и жертв. И я с этим могу быть не согласен. – Поттер зло выдохнул и сжал плечи Драко. – Тебя не отпускает прошлое, которого, по сути, и не было. Это мешает, в первую очередь, тебе.

– Мне, по крайней мере, не жаль того, что было. Видимо, в отличие от тебя.

– Серьезно? – казалось, Поттер удивился. – Ты же трус. Тебе не страшно, что кто-нибудь узнает?

Никто не знал. Да и не было почти ничего. Подозревал лишь Северус, но он будет это хранить в тайне, Драко был уверен. Он не был уверен в собственных родителях, но Северус был совсем другим человеком, и с самого детства Драко знал, что только он способен его хотя бы понять.

Драко резко развернулся и расправил плечи:

– Убирайся из моей комнаты. Убирайся и не смей никогда приходить сюда без моего разрешения.

Поттер смерил его взглядом и усмехнулся:

– Мечтай, Малфой. Твои желания больше ничего для меня не значат, – он пошел к двери и, взявшись за ручку, обернулся. – Готовься к дуэли. Если Темному лорду не понравится, он отыграется на нас обоих, – после чего ушел.

Драко продержался несколько секунд, прежде чем врезать кулаком по панели, к которой его недавно прижимали. Это было странно – снова испытывать нечто похожее на тепло чужого тела рядом с собой. Что уже почти забыто.

"Твои желания больше ничего для меня не значат". Да, когда-то были желания, и была чужая робкая улыбка. Которая теперь превратилась в оскал.

Полностью раздевшись и пройдя в ванную, Драко встал под душ. Хотелось смыть с себя прошедшие вечер и ночь. Вот только от воспоминаний избавиться было не так просто...

 

_... – Поттер, она отвратительна!_

_Гарри, сидевший на подоконнике комнаты мальчиков факультета Гриффиндор, только улыбнулся:_

_– Я знаю, она старая и выцвела. И ее носил мой кузен._

_– Вот именно! Это же маггловская футболка! Поношенная! – Драко стоял перед зеркалом в одних трусах и чужой футболке, оттягивал ее подол и кривился. – И вообще, мне пора! Где моя одежда?_

_– Я попросил Добби ее почистить._

_– Ты сказал домовику?! А если кто-то узнает, что я... – Драко затих и потянул подол футболки. – Плохая была идея. Нам не стоило тут…_

_– Сейчас каникулы, – Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника и подошел ближе:_

_Драко кивнул, снова соглашаясь с этим доводом, и опять повернулся к зеркалу:_

_– Она отвратительна. Как магглы вообще такое носят?_

_Гарри подошел еще ближе и потянул футболку за рукав, заставляя сползти с плеча. Драко прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца. Тот улыбался все так же застенчиво, но весело и спокойно..._

 

– Проклятье! – в этот раз удар оказался сильнее, и Драко разбил костяшки левой руки в кровь. Но вода, льющаяся сверху, быстро смыла всю кровь.

Да, от воспоминаний не так легко избавиться. И тем хуже было сейчас, когда эта робкая спокойная улыбка стала похожей на пасть Нагайны, змеи Лорда.

С появлением Поттера Волдеморт стал сентиментальным. Поттер отправился в рейд с пожирателями аккурат в свое семнадцатилетние. Драко не хотел, но отправился с ними. Бегать по лесу и распугивать магглов – это одно. А появится в Косой аллее – совсем другое. И не просто появиться. Волдеморт лично возглавил нападение на Министерство магии.

Атмосфера царила мрачная, несмотря на солнечный день. При их появлении все старались убраться с улицы, но никто не хватался за палочку. Драко их понимал. Он тоже не хотел умирать просто так.

Ничего особенного не происходило, лишь Беллатриса развлекалась, уничтожая вывески магазинчиков и стекла витрин. Это напоминало мародерство, но ужас, написанный на лицах магов и их детей, говорил о том, что происходящее больше похоже на то, словно все уже сдались, победителям лишь осталось объявить о том, что они победили.

Авроры встретили их в Атриуме. Министров, подчинявшихся Волдеморту, было больше. Авроры несли потери в схватках, и не последнюю роль в этом сыграл Поттер. Видя его, многие замирали, теряя бдительность, и зачастую это стоило им жизни. Один взгляд на Гарри Поттера и понимание того, кем он стал, гасили в людях надежду на возможный счастливый исход. Они умирали под ледяным взглядом того, кто был символом их веры в светлое будущее.

Драко тоже был в первых рядах. Не сказать, что его это радовало, потому что могли и задеть. Но он был хорош в своем деле, как бы не кривил губы в презрении его отец. Неидеальный сын, которым мог гордиться сам Темный лорд. Впрочем, последний был больше занят своими наблюдениями за Поттером. Тот не скупился на Непростительные, но действовал с умом. Малфою и хотелось верить, что это проявление той части души, что практически исчезла, но вероятнее всего ответ был гораздо прозаичнее – если перебить всех несогласных, то кем потом будет управлять Волдеморт?

Закончилось все довольно быстро. От авроров, в конце концов, осталась лишь жалкая кучка, с которой развлекались Беллатриса и Эйвери, согнав в центр Атриума возле фонтанов.

По сути, все было кончено. Вокруг царила разруха, не было слышно даже стенаний, лишь отдаленные редкие голоса тех, кто выжил и сдался, потому что Пожиратели, наконец, превратились в безумцев под предводительством сильного и сумасшедшего волшебника.

А затем послышался усиленный заклятьем голос Волдеморта:

– Министерство пало!

Драко остался единственным, кто не присоединился к победному крику. Он не чувствовал радости. Ничем хорошим для магической Британии это не закончится. Для него, Драко Малфоя, ничем хорошим это не закончится. Возможно, сейчас они победили. Но что будет дальше? Орден Феникса так просто не сдастся. А Волдеморт – безумец, который не знает, что такое управление целым сообществом.

Однажды вечером его вызвал к себе Лорд. Поттер уже был там.

– А, Драко, наконец-то, – обрадовался его появлению Волдеморт. – Итак. Гарри, Драко, я хочу, чтобы вы доказали свою преданность мне. Доказательства никогда не помешают. Теперь, когда Министерство подчиняется мне, мы близки к окончательной победе как никогда. Сейчас нужно собрать всю силу воедино. Поэтому у меня для вас особое задание. Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли крестражи и доставили их мне. Надеюсь, вы знаете, что это такое?

– Я знаю, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Я объясню Малфою. И мы все сделаем.

– Превосходно! – воскликнул Лорд обрадованный таким ответом. – Полагаю, Дамблдор многое тебе об этом рассказал. Поэтому, вам это и будет поручено.

– Благодарю вас, мой Лорд, – склонил голову Гарри.

Драко же лишь оставалось молчать. Он был удивлен, услышав о таком, но Поттер выглядел вполне спокойным, а значит, он точно знал, о чем говорит Волдеморт. Что ж, отказаться от задания он все равно не мог.

Когда они вышли из кабинета, Поттер только бросил:

– Иди за мной.

– Не приказывай, – лениво огрызнулся Малфой.

По правде сказать, он устал. И будет еще более честным сказать, что ему плевать и на преданность, и на крестражи. Он слишком устал, скрываясь под надменной маской и покорностью тому, кого ненавидел и боялся. Интересно, как выдерживают родители? Или это зависит от трусости?

Поттер привел его в библиотеку и, закрыв дверь, сел в кресло.

– Что ты знаешь о крестражах?

– Слышал что-то от родителей, но это были недомолвки и шепот, – пожал плечами Драко, падая в кресло напротив и прикрывая глаза. – Сказки.

– Тебе не интересно?

– Я устал.

– Лорду ты так же ответишь?

Драко скрипнул зубами, но глаза открыл:

– Мне интересно, чего ты больше ждешь: моей смерти или возможности надрать зад на дуэли?

– Одинаково заманчиво, – ответил Гарри. – Я обещал Темному лорду, что мы их найдем и доставим.

– Это я слышал. Но с чего ты взял, что получится? Еще любопытнее, как ты убедил в этом Лорда? Удивительно, что он поверил, будто ты можешь справиться.

– Он знает, что я справлюсь.

– Да неужели? И почему же?

– Может, потому, что я четко следую его приказам и делаю все возможное, чтобы достичь цели?

– Выслуживаешься? – скривился Драко.

– Мыслю стратегически и тебе советую. Поэтому слушай. Крестражи – это предметы, в которых заключены частицы души Темного лорда. Если их уничтожить, то Темный лорд ослабнет и его можно будет легко убить. Нельзя этого допустить. Орден Феникса ищет крестражи. Мы должны их опередить.

– Почему вдруг "мы", Поттер? Мне это зачем?

– Все просто. Тебе же велено следить за мной, – пожал плечами Поттер. – А мне не помешает помощь.

Драко хмыкнул. Расчет был верным – отказаться не удастся. Потому что с одной стороны приказ Темного лорда следить за Поттером, а с другой – найти крестражи, и если он не сделает хоть что-то из этого, его верность окажется под сомнением.

– Могу поклясться, что это ты предложил меня в напарники, – прошипел Драко.

– Да, и попросил, чтобы нас не беспокоили. Пожиратели могут дальше искать крестражи, но мы будем делать это вдвоем, отдельно от остальных.

– И зачем тебе именно я?

Поттер усмехнулся и облизнул бледные потрескавшиеся губы:

– Мне нравится наблюдать за твоими метаниями.

– К демонам тебя, Поттер! – Драко резко поднялся на ноги и отправился вон из библиотеки. – Не будь о себе столь высокого мнения!

– Поиски начнем с завтрашнего утра, – прокричал ему вслед Поттер, и Драко слышал в его голосе издевку.

Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон хоть на пару часов. Вот только теперь вряд ли это удастся…

 

_– Мой Лорд, если мне позволено будет спросить._

_– Говори, Северус._

_– Разумно ли это? Отправлять Поттера на поиски крестражей? Он много лет был вашим врагом._

_– Вот именно, Северус! Врагом! А врагов надо держать очень близко. Если он принесет медальон Слизерина, вероятно, это скажет о том, что я могу ему доверять. Разве не так, Северус?_

_– Как скажете, мой Лорд…_

_– Что ты узнал, Северус?_

_– Боюсь, что немного, директор._

_– Гарри присутствовал при захвате Министерства? Это правда?_

_– Да, директор. Он сражался с большим воодушевлением. Темный лорд был очень доволен._

_– Ты уверен, что Гарри ничем не опоили? Что это не тайный план Тома?_

_– Я по-прежнему считаю, что Поттер действительно сам пришел в Малфой-мэнор._

_– Я не готов в это поверить._

_– От этого правда не перестанет быть правдой._


	6. Chapter 6

Под утро Драко все же удалось забыться тревожным сном.

За завтраком он пил крепкий кофе и тихо ненавидел Поттера, который наоборот был бодр и свеж, что злило еще сильнее.

От ворот мэнора они аппарировали в маггловский пригород. Пока Драко рассматривал маленькие одинаковые домики магглов, Поттер уже шел по дорожке к одному из них. Драко огляделся и пошел следом. Поттер нажал на кнопку дверного звонка. Им никто не ответил. Поттер позвонил снова. А потом достал палочку и открыл дверь алохоморой.

– Где мы, Поттер? – Драко принялся прохаживаться по первому этажу, оглядывая унылую маггловскую обстановку.

– Это дом моей тетки, – отозвался тот и взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж.

Драко предпочел оставаться на месте и разглядывать не двигающиеся фотографии маггловского семейства на комоде, видимо, тети, дяди и кузена Поттера. Некрасивая тощая женщина, тучный мужчина с поросячьими глазками и нездорово-толстый мальчик. Ни на одном снимке Поттера не было. Неужто они и правда родственники? Ничего общего между этими людьми и Поттером он не видел.

– Поттер, почему тебя нет на фотографиях? – спросил Драко, услышав шаги на лестнице.

– Потому что они ненавидят меня, – просто ответил Гарри.

Драко развернулся и застыл. Поттер переоделся в одежду магглов, вдруг став тем, кого Драко привык видеть в школе. Кроссовки сменили ботинки, джинсы – брюки, футболка и толстовка с капюшоном – рубашку и пиджак. Выглядело слишком привычно, но на фоне бритой головы и ничего не выражающего лица вызывало даже отвращение.

– В твоих пижонских шмотках не слишком удобно заниматься поисками, – заметив взгляд, криво усмехнулся Поттер.

Драко показалось, что вдруг стало душно и нечем дышать. Этот голос и этот вид заставляли что-то внутри ныть от неправильности происходящего.

– Что мы тут делаем? – взяв себя в руки, надменно поинтересовался Драко, решив, что вести себя как обычно – самый лучший способ не задумываться над ненужными ему вещами.

– Я – переодеваюсь. Так будет удобнее.

– Ну, а дальше что? Раз уж я ввязался в твое задание.

Поттер вскинул бровь:

– Ты готов меня слушать?

– У меня нет выбора. К тому же, мне все равно. Это задание Лорда, его нужно просто выполнить.

Гарри хмыкнул и дернул головой. Он видел, что Малфой хорохорится. Видел, что ему неуютно рядом с ним. Но сейчас это было неважно. Он должен добраться до медальона раньше Ордена. Нежные чувства Малфоя его не волновали.

Он огляделся, и взгляд его остановился на дверце чулана под лестницей. Воспоминания нахлынули лавиной. Хорошего в них было мало. Магглы ненавидели его за то, что он маг и сын своей матери. Гарри мимоходом порадовался, что родственников нет дома. Ничем хорошим для них это бы не кончилось. Но все же он подошел и открыл дверцу, вглядываясь в мрачное пыльное пространство маленькой комнатки. И ничего кроме пустоты и одиночества он не чувствовал.

– Что интересного в чулане магглов, Поттер? – раздался позади голос Малфоя.

– Ностальгия, – ответил Гарри и пошел на выход, оставив дверцу чулана распахнутой.

– Ностальгия? – насмешливо спросил он. – Ты любил сидеть в чулане?

– Я десять лет жил в нем, – ответил Гарри, выходя на улицу. – Нам надо на площадь Гриммо, дом двенадцать. Поговорить со старым домовиком Блэков.

– Блэков? Это не дом ли твоего любимого крестного? – усмехнулся Драко, решив, что над фразой Поттера про чулан он подумает после.

На мгновение Поттер запнулся. И Драко это увидел. Он знал из рассказов сумасшедшей Беллатрисы, лично убившей Сириуса Блэка, о том, что случилось в Министерстве, когда они еще были пятикурсниками. Она в красках расписала произошедшее и в особенности уделила много внимания лицу Поттера, его крикам и "ужасу, который искрился и плясал в его глазах". Драко тогда еще подумал, удивительно, что в голове этой ненормальной могло родиться такое красочное сравнение. И вот теперь, когда они коснулись этой темы, Поттер замер. Пусть на долю секунды, но его новый образ пошатнулся.

– Да, это его дом, – наконец, ответил Поттер.

– Много воспоминаний? – хмыкнул Драко.

Тот развернулся к нему и спросил ледяным тоном:

– Ты же любишь свою мать?

– Что? – Драко даже опешил.

– Я задал тебе вопрос: ты же любишь свою мать? Ответь.

– Да. Люблю.

– А я любил Сириуса. Еще есть вопросы?

Драко понял, что лучше их не задавать. Дружелюбием Поттер теперь не отличался, а устраивать магическую дуэль в маггловском пригороде было не лучшей идеей.

– Пошли, – сказал Драко, поправляя рукав пиджака.

Мрачный особняк Блэков был все таким же мрачным. Драко бывал здесь в детстве, и это место всегда казалось ему пугающим. Поттер остановился перед входом. Взмахнул палочкой. Потом еще раз. И еще. Похоже, у него не сразу получилось невербальное заклинание. Но, наконец, ему это удалось, и дом двенадцать на площади Гриммо стал виден. Осмотрев дом очень внимательно, Поттер, наконец, сказал:

– Пошли. Никого нет.

– А кто должен быть? – спросил Драко, когда Гарри взялся за дверную ручку.

– Орден. Здесь их штаб.

– Что?! – воскликнул Драко и схватил Поттера за рукав.

Тот усмехнулся и стряхнул его руку.

– Я же сказал, никого нет. Девчонка, – фыркнул Поттер и пошел внутрь.

– Это я девчонка?! – тут же возмутился Драко.

– Это ведь ты испугался Ордена, – невозмутимо бросил Гарри.

– Вот именно – Ордена! Нам против них не выстоять!

– Ну, это ты так думаешь.

Драко уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, проходя мимо подставки для зонтиков в виде львиной лапы, как послышался противный шепот:

– Отступник снова явился. Он явился в дом благородной крови! Предатель! Вор!

– А что, эта картина еще жива? – изумился Драко, подходя к занавешенной раме и приподнимая полог. – Карга, тебя еще не порвали на кусочки пергамента?

– Завесь портрет, – зашипел Поттер. – Ее крики активизируют сигнальные чары. И тогда тут точно появится весь Орден в полном составе. А вы, миссис Блэк, заткнитесь или сожгу.

Угроза подействовала. Портрет замолчал, лишь тихо продолжил что-то бубнить.

– А разве защитных чар... нет? – Драко вдруг понял, что они просто вошли в дом.

– Конечно, есть. И, что удивительно, они их даже не сменили, – фыркнул Поттер и позвал: – Кричер!

Откуда-то из глубины дома послышалось ворчание, и вскоре перед ними появился очень старый домовой эльф.

– Что нужно от старого Кричера? О, мистер Малфой! Наконец-то чистая кровь! Рад служить, сэр!

– Кричер! – грозный окрик Поттера заставил эльфа умолкнуть. – Куда ты дел медальон Слизерина? Отвечай!

– Хозяин велел Кричеру забрать медальон и уничтожить, – затрясся эльф и схватился за длинные уши, с ужасом глядя на Гарри. – Но Кричер не смог. Кричер оставил его в доме. Кричер подвел хозяина Регулуса.

– Регулуса Блэка? – уточнил Драко.

– Да, мистер Малфой. Именно так.

– Где медальон, Кричер? – Поттер нетерпеливо дернул рукой, в которой держал палочку.

– Был украден, – ответил старый эльф. – Наземикус Флэтчер украл медальон, пока старый эльф не видел.

Поттер задумался, потом глянул на Драко и снова перевел взгляд на Кричера.

– Найди Наземикуса Флэтчера и доставь по адресу: Тисовая улица, дом четыре.

– Как прикажете, мистер Поттер, – домовик с хлопком исчез, но в последнюю секунду Драко заметил, с каким презрением эльф смотрел на Поттера.

– Пошли, Малфой, – кивнул Гарри – Мы возвращаемся в дом тетки.

– А если тетка вернется? Они же магглы!

– Повешу чары. Нет желания общаться с ней.

– Неприятные воспоминания, Поттер?

– Тебе, любимому сыну рода Малфоев, не понять, – огрызнулся Гарри.

Да, верно. Они о многом не говорили даже тогда...

– Тогда и тебе не понять, что значит презрение собственного отца и молчание матери, – спокойно ответил Драко, выходя на улицу. Скрывать подобное он больше не хотел, тем более, сомневался, что Поттер начнет сплетничать.

– И все равно ты любишь свою мать, – следом, захлопнув дверь, вышел Поттер.

– В ней было, да и есть, хоть что-то от родителя. В отличие от Люциуса.

Когда они аппарировали на Тисовую улицу, в доме было все так же пусто.

Малфой прошел в гостиную и сел на диван, рассматривая отвратительную в цветочек и рюшки комнату с мерзкой безвкусной обстановкой, пока Поттер в коридоре колдовал над заклятьем, отпугивающим магглов.

– Ты, правда, жил в чулане? – наконец, не выдержал Драко. Не хотел спрашивать, но все-таки стало любопытно. Ему было скучно. Поттер был не лучшим вариантом для беседы, но другого все равно не наблюдалось.

– Да, жил, – бросил Поттер по пути к холодильнику. – Тетка все так же готовит торты. – Он достал один. – Ты сладкое ешь, Малфой?

– Ем.

– Хорошо, другого все равно нет. – Щелкнула конфорка, лязгнул металлический чайник.

– И сколько нам здесь торчать? – Драко поднялся и пошел на кухню, где величественно плюхнулся на стул.

– Пока Кричер не притащит этого Флэтчера.

– Прекрасно, – фыркнул Драко. – Почему домовик Блэков вообще в курсе?

Поттер развернулся и прислонился к столешнице, сложив руки на груди.

– Если я все правильно понимаю, – произнес он, – то Темный лорд взял Кричера, чтобы он помог ему спрятать медальон. Об этом как-то узнал Регулус Блэк и подменил медальон, отдав настоящий Кричеру и велев уничтожить.

– Как ты это узнал?

– Темный лорд рассказал, где спрятал медальон. Но я там уже был весной. Там была подделка. А рассказ Кричера добавил недостающую часть головоломки.

– И как ты додумался до этого без своей подружки-грязнокровки, – усмехнулся Драко.

– Я всю свою жизнь только тем и занимаюсь, что стараюсь выжить, – ухмыльнулся Поттер. – Я не такой тупой, как тебе хочется думать.

Засвистел закипевший чайник и Гарри отвернулся. Драко снова задумался о том, что на самом деле задумал Поттер. Сейчас он на удивление казался более спокойным и мирным, чем в мэноре. Это было даже странно.

– Почему Темный лорд, Поттер? Почему ты выбрал его сторону? Он же пытался тебя убить, когда ты даже ходить толком не мог, – наконец, спросил Драко.

Гарри пожал плечами и заговорил, делая чай и разрезая торт:

– Вся моя жизнь похожа на один большой кошмар. Родители умерли, когда я был маленьким. Затем я попал сюда. Тетка с дядей и их сын меня ненавидят. За то, что я – маг. Затем Хогвартс, где меня или боялись, или ненавидели. Я у всех всю жизнь был бельмом на глазу.

– И все равно у тебя были друзья, и ты буквально орал всюду, что победишь зло.

– И только недавно я понял, что Зло может скрываться за самой дружелюбной маской близких тебе людей.

– О чем ты? – нахмурился Драко. Было удивительно наблюдать, как Поттер тихо-мирно делает чай, расставляет на столе чашки и даже подает вилку для торта.

– Пожирателем у меня больше шансов остаться в живых, – ответил Поттер.

– Это я уже слышал, – отмахнулся Драко. – Это не объясняет, почему ты им стал.

– Вообще-то объясняет.

– А твои идеалы, Поттер?

– Я был ребенком. Я думал, что знаю, как правильно, – с холодным спокойствием охотно отвечал тот. Отломив кусочек торта, он отправил его в рот. – Но, как оказалось потом, я сильно ошибался. Темный лорд прям и честен. Полон ненависти, но честен. Это устраивает меня гораздо больше, чем игры и недомолвки добра.

Драко едва не подавился, услышав, что Лорд честен. Хотя, если подумать, тот всегда делал то, что говорил. Ну, почти.

– А его жестокость?

– Это минус. Но с ним я смириться теперь могу.

– Этому должно быть объяснение.

Поттер вздохнул:

– Ты утомляешь. И если думаешь, что Дамблдор так удивительно прекрасен и честен, каким его видит большинство, то ты сильно ошибаешься.

Драко удивленно вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца:

– Пояснишь?

– Когда предают те, в кого ты веришь больше всего на свете, становится все равно, что происходит вокруг. Я думал о других, жил, помогая другим. А позже оказалось, что моей судьбой лишь играли, держа при себе ради выгоды большинства, не спросив моего согласия. И я не согласился. Теперь я Пожиратель смерти и моя задача – выжить. Вот и все.

Малфой задумался. Поттер говорил туманно, но можно было сделать простой и логичный вывод – его предали те, кому он верил больше всего.

– А как же Сириус Блэк? – все же спросил он.

– Он мертв. Все мои родственники мертвы из-за игр. Поэтому я решил, что пора подумать о себе.

– Это как-то эгоистично, – хмыкнул Драко, доедая торт и посматривая на второй кусок. Удивительно, но настроение сейчас было вполне нормальным.

– Неприятно, когда кто-то напоминает тебя самого? – криво усмехнулся Поттер.

– Есть немного, – честно признался Драко, поднимаясь и подходя к кухонному столу, намереваясь отрезать себе еще кусок.

– В последнее время я часто думаю о том, что мне стоило выбрать факультет Слизерин, – сказал Поттер.

Нож почти не дрогнул, пока Драко отрезал себе еще кусочек.

– Выбрать? Тебя же распределяет Шляпа.

– Ну, да. Вот она мне и предложила на выбор: Гриффиндор или Слизерин. Я выбрал Гриффиндор. Не хотел стать таким же заносчивым засранцем, как ты. Теперь понимаю, что мне бы пошло таким быть, и было бы только лучше.

– Шляпа дала тебе выбор, надо же. Мы могли учиться на одном факультете.

– Ты был бы рад?

Малфой вернулся за стол и задумчиво посмотрел на Поттера.

– Я не могу взять в толк, как ты так изменился. Характер невозможно поменять столь кардинально.

– Возможно, когда меняются приоритеты, – пожал плечами Поттер.

Драко на это не ответил. Сам он хорошим характером никогда не обладал, и если в одиннадцать лет он подражал отцу, то к пятнадцати годам начал осознавать, как на него смотрят окружающие – со злобой и затаенным страхом, потому что он отпрыск благородного рода. Рода Малфоев. Его всегда боялись и никто никогда с ним не дружил.

 

_– Что ты здесь делаешь?_

_Драко обернулся и уставился на Поттера:_

_– А ты зачем пришел?_

_– Не спится._

_– И как только мимо Филча прошел._

_Поттер взлохматил на голове и без того растрепанные волосы и показал старую тряпку:_

_– Мантия-невидимка._

_Драко сильно удивился, но вида не подал._

_– Уходи отсюда. Или запущу заклятьем, и сюда сбегутся учителя, – злобно буркнул он._

_Он иногда приходил в Астрономическую башню ночью, садился на открытом балконе прямо на пол и просто рассматривал небо. Тут не было Снейпа, отца, сокурсников. Никого, ради кого приходилось держать маску, которая уже порядком поднадоела._

_Вот только Поттера тут совершенно точно быть не должно._

_– Никуда я не пойду – буркнул гриффиндорец и вдруг уселся рядом, укладывая мантию в ногах. Уложив ногу на ногу, он просто уставился в небо и, нахмурившись, о чем-то думал, а Драко с открытым ртом, чуть не задохнувшись от наглости, почему-то рассматривал потрепанный маггловский... кажется, это кед._

_– Будешь шоколадную лягушку? – вдруг спросил Поттер._

 

– Малфой.

– Что? – Драко заметил, что слишком погрузился в воспоминания и чуть не пролил чай.

– Ты стал выпадать из реальности. Это может сорвать работу.

– Ты всегда можешь бросить меня, – пожал плечами Драко. По кривой усмешке Поттера, он понял, что сказал что-то не то. Снова.

– Да, Малфой. Как всегда.

Драко успел лишь почувствовать болезненный укол внутри, как с хлопком в гостиной появился Кричер, который держал брыкающегося мужчину.

– Да отцепись ты, – ворчал мужчина.

– Инкарцеро! – Поттер взмахнул палочкой, и Флэтчера опутало веревками. – Спасибо, Кричер. Возвращайся домой. Если тебя кто-нибудь спросит, был ли я в доме Блэков, ответь, что был.

– Как пожелаете, мистер Поттер, – проскрипел домовик и исчез.

– Поттер, – Флэтчер удивленно рассматривал его.

– Привет, Флэтчер, – холодно улыбнулся Поттер и направил на мужчину палочку. – Куда ты дел медальон?

– Какой медальон, Гарри? – Флэтчер храбрился. – И мистер Малфой с тобой! – он скосил глаза на привалившегося к дверному косяку Драко – Так слушок, который я слышал, правда! Неужто ты стал Пожирателем?

– Не играй со мной, – предупредил Поттер. – Ты ведь знаешь, кто я. И кто он, – он указал на Малфоя. – Да и слухи не лгут. Мне нет до тебя дела. Мне нужен медальон. Лучше тебе ответить, где он.

Наземикус Флэтчер переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого и испуганно улыбался, понимая, что действительно вляпался.

– Ты зря испытываешь мое терпение, Флэтчер, – намекнул Поттер. – Я в последний раз спрашиваю, где медальон?

– У Амбридж, – взвизгнул Флэтчер. – Я отдал его Долорес Амбридж, чтобы она отпустила меня.

Гарри склонил голову на бок, размышляя:

– Кто еще спрашивал тебя о медальоне?

– Никто! Только ты!

– Допустим. Обливиэйт! – Поттер взмахнул палочкой и добавил: – Малфой, пошли отсюда.

– А как же он? – Малфой указал на Наземникуса, который теперь сидел на полу, улыбался и смотрел на них ошалелыми глазами.

– Мне все равно. 

Драко вышел следом за Поттером и раздраженно спросил, обращаясь больше к себе:

– И на кой черт я таскаюсь за ним?

– Выполняешь приказ, как верная шавка.

– Я тебя сейчас ударю!

– Станет легче?

Не станет. Драко уже это понимал. Этого Поттера бить бесполезно, как и применять к нему какие-либо заклинания. Ему все равно. И эта невозможность вывести из себя, его самого вводила в крайнюю степень раздражения. Что было не слишком хорошо.

– Что дальше?

– Когда Министерство пало, Амбридж присоединилась к Лорду. Навестим ее.

Поттер на долю секунды улыбнулся так зловеще, что Драко поежился. Впрочем, к самой Амбридж даже он не питал приятных чувств, несмотря на то, что помогал ей. Тогда он помогал, потому что был слизеринцем и сыном Люциуса. Сейчас же встреча с ней уже не будет носить такой же пресмыкающийся характер. В конце концов, в отличие от этой министерской крысы, он – Пожиратель. Хотя хорошего в этом Драко уже давно не видел.

Они аппарировали прямо в Министерство. Их появление вызвало пересуды и шепот вокруг. В самом же Министерстве царила удручающая обстановка – люди шли или бежали по своим делам, но вокруг было мрачно и даже холодно.

Поттер направился к секретарю, который сидел теперь на круглом постаменте за массивным столом в центре Атриума.

– Мистер Поттер, чем обязаны? – спросил худощавый мужчина лет сорока.

– Где Долорес Амбридж?

– Заместитель министра сейчас на суде. Я могу передать, что вы ее искали.

– Где проходит суд?

– Мистер Поттер…

Тот со спокойным видом направил палочку на мужчину и сказал:

– Вы, правда, хотите, чтобы я доложил Темному лорду о том, что вы препятствуете мне в решении задачи, которую он лично поручил мне?

– Ни в коем случае! – мужчина побледнел и задрожал.

– Тогда скажите мне, где проходит заседание, и я не выпущу Круциатус, а вы вернетесь к своей семье.

Подобное поведение Поттера к собственному ужасу становилось чем-то привычным. И, глядя на бритую голову Гарри Поттера, Драко думал о том, что так быть не должно. Но как подобное можно исправить? И нужно ли ему самому это…

Драко представил, что Поттер способен устроить в зале суда.

– Давай лучше подождем в кабинете, – миролюбиво предложил он. – Не будем отвлекать суд от важной работы. А вы передайте заместителю министра, что мы ее очень ждем, и как можно скорее.

– И без глупостей, – строго добавил Поттер.

Едва они вошли в кабинет Амбридж, как Гарри скривился. Мерзкий розовый цвет и кошки, кошки, кошки. Он плюхнулся в кресло Амбридж и закинул ноги на стол.

– Что ты собрался делать, Поттер? – спросил Малфой.

– Все, что потребуется. Хотя всегда есть шанс, что она сама отдаст.

Драко сомневался, но предпочел не высказываться, и следующие полчаса разглядывал кошек на блюдцах и колдографиях на стенах.

Ждать им пришлось недолго.

Когда дверь распахнулась, Поттер молча дремал в рабочем кресле, а Драко, сидя на столе, развлекал себя тем, что методично с помощью палочки сбивал все по одной отвратительно-розовой тарелочке с котятами со стены.

– Что вы тут делаете?! – разразилась отвратительным писклявым голосом Долорес Амбридж.

Поттер открыл глаза и нехорошо ухмыльнулся:

– По делу пришли.

Драко разбил еще одну тарелочку и поднялся на ноги:

– Наконец-то я могу сказать, как противно было в школе, когда она была директором.

– Ты же слизеринец и с радостью выслуживался перед ней, – зевнул Гарри.

– Видимо, из меня вышел бы неплохой маггловский актер.

– Гарри Поттер! Драко Малфой! Это мой кабинет! Потрудитесь объяснить, что вы тут делаете! – Амбридж в розовом клетчатом костюме, пылая от гнева, уставилась на них злыми поросячьими глазками.

Драко заметил медальон:

– Поттер, там, на шее не то, что нам нужно?

– Ага. Отдайте медальон, Амбридж, – Гарри задрал рукав, обнажая Метку. Ему не хотелось долгих разговоров. – Отдайте сами. Или я заберу силой.

Долорес Амбридж замерла, глядя на Метку. По ее лицу было понятно, что она не могла поверить в то, что видела.

– Но... но зачем вам медальон? – она прикрыла кулон рукой.

– Не нам. Темному лорду. Медальон, Амбридж. Или мне помочь? Круцио!

Женщина задохнулась и упала на колени.

– Медальон, Амбридж, – все так же меланхолично сказал Поттер, даже не убирая ног со стола.

Драко надоело. День выдался утомительным, а Амбридж он ненавидел не меньше Поттера, вероятно. Поэтому тоже достал палочку.

– Круцио! – воскликнул Драко, добавляя от себя.

Поттер только одобрительно хмыкнул, на что Драко предпочел не обращать внимания.

Хватая ртом воздух, Амбридж трясущимися руками сняла с шеи медальон и протянула Поттеру. Тот подошел и забрал украшение.

– Я передам Темному лорду, что вы сотрудничали, – скривился он. – И кстати.

Драко наблюдал, как Поттер махал палочкой, словно что-то писал, как Амбридж, корчась от боли, стянула пиджак и задрала рукав. На предплечье проступала надпись, будто выжженная на коже.

– Читайте! – велел Поттер.

– Я не должна лгать, – трясущимися губами произнесла женщина, на ее глазах навернулись слезы страха.

Поттер же присев перед ней, мягко и зловеще казал:

– В следующий раз, прежде чем подвергать детей своим пыткам, подумайте о том, то эти дети однажды вырастут.

Поднявшись на ноги, Поттер пошел к двери.

– Малфой, ты идешь?

Драко стоял и смотрел на скорчившуюся на полу женщину, которую буквально трясло от страха и ужаса. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, он тряхнул головой и вышел следом за Поттером. Но когда они оказались в коридоре, где никого не было, он схватил гриффиндорца за рукав и прижал к стене.

– Скажи мне, что ты творишь?

– О чем ты? – казалось бы, удивился Гарри.

– Я могу понять, что предали. Действительно могу. Могу понять, когда выполняют приказы под страхом смерти. Но ты наслаждаешься тем, что творишь!

– И советую тебе делать тоже самое, – усмехнулся Поттер. – Тебе же понравилось, как она корчилась под Круциатусом. Отпусти меня.

– Не понравилось. Это другое чувство. Да и ты… Ты никогда не был таким.

– О, нет, Малфой. Я такой. Теперь такой. – Он оттолкнул Драко и поправил футболку. – Нам пора возвращаться. Не заблудись по дороге. – Поттер быстрым шагом направился на выход.


	7. Chapter 7

Драко в мэноре появился ближе к ночи, аппарировав в нескольких километрах от резиденции. Ни желания, ни смысла раньше там появляться все равно не было, тем более, когда собственные мысли сводили с ума.

Поттер действительно начинал напоминать Лорда жестокостью, холодом и бесконтрольным поведением. И что бы Драко ни говорил самому себе, но такого Поттера он видеть не хотел.

Постучав в дверь и дождавшись разрешения войти, он посмотрел на крестного. Северус сидел за небольшим рабочим столом и что-то писал.

– Драко?

Тот промолчал. Снейп молча поднял палочку и тихо произнес заклинание.

– Теперь говори. Только тихо.

Малфой кивнул:

– Есть способ помочь Поттеру? – спросил он.

– О чем ты?

– Я знаю, что мои слова могут быть неправильными. И ты волен рассказать все Лорду. Но мне не нравится происходящее.

Северус пригласил его присесть напротив и внимательно посмотрел:

– Драко, ты веришь, что победа Лорда будет окончательной? Что он станет новой властью?

– Я... Не знаю...

– Просто подумай и ответь.

Это было опасно. Говорить честно и открыто при другом пожирателе. Но Северус был единственным человеком, к кому Драко еще испытывал нечто похожее на доверие.

– Я, правда, не знаю. Мы почти победили. Когда умрет Дамблдор и полностью сменится власть в Министерстве, придет новое время. Но долго ли оно продлится?

– Верно. Неизвестно, что будет дальше. Сейчас магический мир потрясен предательством Гарри Поттера. Но в действительности нужно бояться того, чтобы он не стал приемником Лорда. Ты заметил его взгляд?

Драко молча кивнул. Потому что, да, заметил. И этот взгляд пугал сильнее всего.

– Он теряет свою человечность. Поэтому, если Лорд окончательно ему поверит, если Поттер выживет, став таким... Всех нас ждет смерть, рано или поздно. Он уничтожит все. Вот чего нужно опасаться на самом деле, – сказал, наконец, Малфой.

– Ты все же веришь, что он сам пришел? – выгнул бровь Снейп.

Драко хотел уже ответить, но запнулся.

– Драко? Ты что-то знаешь? – прищурился Снейп.

– Нет, – поспешил ответить Драко. – Ничего. Ничего нового. Поттер по-прежнему утверждает, что это его выбор.

Драко начинал верить, что Поттер действительно пришел сам. Нет никакого тайного замысла. Орден не ожидал такого от Мальчика-который-выжил, судя по всему.

– Если он пришел сам, то единственное, что остается, это переубедить его, – очень тихо произнес Снейп, глядя на Драко в упор.

– И как это сделать? – хмыкнул Малфой – Он не слушает никого и ничего.

– А кто-то из присутствующих в этом поместье пытался с ним поговорить?

– Мы с ним не можем разговаривать.

По крайней мере, теперь. Они и раньше редко могли разговаривать нормально. А когда такое случалось, Драко чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что страх не быть Малфоем пересиливал любые возможности побыть просто подростком. И все же...

– Я пойду спать, – он резко поднялся и пошел на выход.

– Драко, – позвал Снейп и когда тот обернулся, продолжил: – Магия тут бессильна.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Малфой со злостью побросал одежду на пол и направился в душ. Магия бессильна. Ну, а он-то тут при чем?!

В отведенной ему спальне Гарри лежал в постели и таращился в полог балдахина. Волдеморт был очень доволен. Прямо-таки счастлив. Гарри понял, что перестал его бояться. Да, Том Реддл – сильный волшебник, безумец с манией величия. С похожей судьбой. Просто Том не смог пережить того, что магглы не любили его. Гарри больше не чувствовал привычного ужаса, который охватывал его в присутствии Темного лорда. Все, что он чувствовал теперь – это боль от шрама, пульсировавшая постоянно, когда он находился поблизости от Лорда. 

Осталось два крестража. Один в Хогвартсе. Один в Гринготтсе. В отличие от Ордена, он точно знал, где и что искать. Правда, про чашу Волдеморт словно не хотел говорить, но обронил, что чаша Пуффендуй хранится в банковской ячейке Беллатрисы. Попасть туда гораздо сложнее, чем в Хогвартс. Надо было что-то придумать. Малфой всюду таскался следом. Гарри это даже веселило. Когда-то он мечтал о подобном – он и Малфой вместе спасают мир. Глупо, наивно. Теперь это не вызывало никаких эмоций. И все же Малфой был проблемой. Потому что, в отличие от него самого, слизеринец Лорда боялся. Именно этот страх сделал из него Пожирателя смерти; именно этот страх заставлял и заставляет его мучить невинных. Гарри помнил взгляд, с которым Малфой в течение целого дня пытал его – пустой и безжизненный. И если раньше Драко хорохорился в школе, показушно вел себя как говнюк, то теперь он был просто испуган. Гарри его не винил – жить под одной крышей с тем, кто может уничтожить целое сообщество – это испытание. Просто у них разные судьбы. Драко Малфой не перестал быть трусом и ублюдком. Просто теперь он пытался бороться за свою жизнь – единственное, что у него осталось. Гарри было его жаль. 

Прошло три дня. Все это время Гарри обдумывал свои дальнейшие действия и большую часть времени проводил за тренировками. Лорд был занят Министерством и очередными пытками. Казалось, его интерес к Гарри немного угас. Это было даже лучше. А вот Малфой, таскавшийся по пятам с видом оскорбленной невинности, неожиданно стал молчаливым. Только наблюдал и порой даже на язвительные слова не реагировал. Это вдруг стало раздражать.

Ему просто было невдомек, что все эти дни и ночи Драко обдумывал разговор с крестным. А помимо этого, уставший от постоянного напряжение мозг неожиданно взбунтовался, и Драко все чаще начал вспоминать то, что так отчаянно пытался забыть.

Драко не мог тогда поверить, что Поттер был таким на самом деле. Добрым. И дружелюбным. Ни капли эгоизма. Драко сначала насторожено косился, но потом осознал, что Поттер еще и честный. Он не пытался завоевать его доверие, он просто называл вещи своими именами. С Поттером оказалось интересно. Он рассказывал о своих приключениях, не особо вдаваясь в подробности, но Драко ценил эти рассказы. Как и время, что они проводили наедине на крыше Астрономической башни. Когда ему не нужно было цепляться к Поттеру, а тому огрызаться в ответ.

Сначала это было странно. Поттер просто смотрел на него своим долгим взглядом и когда Драко шел разбираться, какого демона происходит, тот просто улыбался, пожимал плечами и говорил: "Может, прогуляемся по Запретному лесу?". Драко до сих пор не помнит, зачем согласился на ту ночную прогулку, но позже ему даже понравились эти несколько часов. Особенно после того, как он узнал про мантию-невидимку и пробираться за пределы замка стало проще.

Они просто говорили. Пробирались на окраину леса и говорили. Сначала Поттер болтал за двоих и о приключениях, и о своих дружках-недоумках, реже о жизни до Хогвартса, просто упоминая, что тут ему очень нравится. И Драко даже не заметил, как его это затянуло. В какой-то момент он сам стал рассказывать о своих так называемых друзьях, Крэббе и Гойле, о Паркинсон, которую весь факультет пророчил ему в невесты. И он тоже не касался темы семьи.

А потом все стало усложняться.

Стало трудно цепляться друг к другу в коридорах, хотя они продолжали это делать. Стало трудно молчать.

 

_– Ты чего какой угрюмый? – Поттер плюхнулся рядом и достал из кармана толстовки кусок шоколадки._

_Была весна, и они снова торчали в Астрономической башне._

_Драко раздраженно дернул плечом, но взял предложенный кусочек шоколадки._

_– Не знаю. Устал. Снейп работой завалил._

_– Не тебя одного, – Поттер был, как всегда, беспечен. – Завтра выходной и все пойдут в Хогсмид..._

_Драко знал, что у него нет разрешения, и видел, как уголки чужих губ опускаются. Но после все равно улыбается._

_– Пойдешь со своими?_

_– Мне лень, – привычно растягивая слова, отозвался Драко._

_Они доели шоколад и просто улеглись на плитах пола, рассматривая небо._

_– Если нас кто-нибудь увидит, это будет позор, – пробормотал Драко._

_С каждым днем эти мысли донимали все сильнее. Однажды он попытался представить реакцию отца, если тот узнает, что он общается с Поттером. Вряд ли ему не будет больно._

_Поттер неожиданно навис над ним и спросил:_

_– Это плохо?_

_– Что? – не понял Малфой._

_– Хоть иногда быть собой._

_Драко не знал, что ответить. Правду говорить не хотелось, а ложь этот гриффиндорский ублюдок тут же поймет. Потому что он дал слабину и позволил увидеть то, что видел только в зеркале, очень редко._

_Поэтому не придумал ничего лучше, чем схватить Поттера за ворот футболки и прошипеть ему в лицо:_

_– Не смей задавать такие тупые...._

_Последнее слово потонуло в чужом прикосновении._

 

Драко лежал в ванне, руки расслабленно лежали на бортиках. Он смотрел, как дрожат пальцы. Он обязан рассказать Волдеморту. Но тогда придется рассказать все, а он не был готов. Он снова был трусом и предателем.

Теперь он был уверен, что Поттер что-то задумал. Иначе, зачем было устраивать весь этот маскарад? Наблюдая и сложив те кусочки мозаики, что роились в голове, становилось ясно, что Поттер не просто следует приказу. Он то и дело таскался в Лютный переулок, один раз куда-то исчез, оставив Драко в пабе, а вернулся довольным. Потом в один из дней произошла небольшая стычка между Поттером и Беллатрисой, ничего серьезного, так, обменялись "любезностями" и разошлись. А потом Поттер сказал, что ему, Драко, надо выпить оборотное зелье и пойти в Гринготтс. Оказалось, что Поттеру нужен крестраж, который хранится в сейфе тетки, которой он не доверяет, и он предпочел бы сам отдать крестраж Темному Лорду. Драко поинтересовался, в своем ли Поттер уме, но тот лишь отмахнулся, заявив, что ему не впервой и что все получится, если Малфой не будет вести себя как девчонка. Драко согласился.

Несмотря на облик тетки, ему действительно удалось проникнуть в банк. Они аппарировали в Лютный переулок, где он и принял зелье, а Поттер протянул ему палочку Беллатрисы. Драко должен был спросить, откуда палочка, но не стал. В банке Поттер был рядом под мантией-невидимкой и наложил на гоблина Империо, благодаря чему они беспрепятственно добрались до нужного сейфа.

Поттер забрал, что хотел, но Гибель воров им преодолеть не удалось. Поттер не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как зачем-то превратить его волосы в рыжие и, освободив сторожевого дракона, улететь, пробив крышу. Весь полет Поттер орал и смеялся, как сумасшедший, а Драко цеплялся за шкуру дракона, не в силах даже пискнуть. Когда они сошли на землю посреди леса, его волосы снова стали светлыми. Крестраж Поттер все-таки украл.

А потом... потом Драко сообщил, что расскажет об этом Волдеморту. Что не может не рассказать. И Поттер... вдруг пожал плечами, тихо улыбнулся, как раньше, и крепко поцеловал. После чего просто аппарировал. С чашей и палочкой Беллатрисы.

Так Драко и оказался в горячей ванне, не в силах унять дрожь. Становилось ясно, что все вышло из-под контроля.

Драко не мог залезть в голову Поттера, но понимал, что все происходящее – один большой маскарад. Поттер вел себя как самый настоящий чистокровный ублюдок. Но при этом то, что он провернул в Гринготтсе, умудрившись втянуть в это еще и Драко, ясно говорило о том, что проходит нечто, о чем не знает никто. Он сомневался, что Поттер посвящал в свои планы хоть кого-то. Но при чем тут тогда он, Драко? Доверился? Или же... ему и впрямь наплевать?

– Но если я не расскажу и Поттер – предатель, то с ним вместе потону и я...

Это он понимал яснее всего.

Драко отчаянно цеплялся за возможность хоть как-то выжить, пусть при этом пришлось стать Пожирателем. И до появления Поттера все было если не спокойно, то уж не так мерзко и, возможно, однажды он бы привык. А теперь Поттер. Он просто пришел и втерся в доверие Лорда! И что? Теперь пытается обмануть? Что он задумал?

Мысли сводили с ума. Сев в ванне, Драко вновь уставился на свои руки, которые дрожали все сильнее. Он должен. Он должен рассказать Лорду...

Закусив губу, Драко прикрыл глаза и отчаянно боролся с собственными эмоциями. Пока в памяти всплывало очередное воспоминание-вспышка.

 

_После того поцелуя прошла пара недель. Драко тогда крепко ударил Поттера и ушел обратно в комнаты своего факультета. Больше они с Поттером не виделись нарочно, разве что пересекались на общих уроках и в Большом зале. Драко злился. Ненависть к гриффиндорцу вышла на новый уровень, но вместе тем взыграло проклятое любопытство. И спустя эти две недели он не выдержал, в одну из ночей пробравшись на балкон Астрономической башни._

_– Зачем ты это сделал? – стоя позади облокотившегося о перилла Поттера, прошипел он._

_Поттер пожал плечами и тихо улыбнулся, повернув голову:_

_– Я должен быть попытаться._

_– Зачем?_

_– Чувствовал, что это важно._

 

Эти воспоминания сводили с ума…

Волдеморт был очень недоволен. Особенно Беллатрисой. Потому что это в ее ячейку проникли члены Ордена Феникса и украли крестраж. В том, что это были они, сомнений не было. По крайней мере, один грабитель был опознан, как Уизли. У Волдеморта также не было сомнений. У Драко были, но он молчал.

– Ты был прав, Гарри, – переключился с Беллатрисы на Поттера Темный Лорд. – Я должен был отправить тебя забрать его.

– Мне жаль, мой Лорд, что я не настоял. Я не осмелился.

– Я понимаю, Гарри, – Волдеморт взмахнул руками, – я могу быть весьма суров. Ты беспокоился за себя и это похвально.

Слушая их диалог, Драко понимал, что его догадки верны. Поттер не отдал чашу Лорду. И теперь знал, почему его волосы стали рыжими. Поттер был в маггловской одежде, а потому натянул на голову капюшон кофты, скрывая лицо. Ему это удалось, все запомнили лишь рыжеволосого человека на драконе, а факт вскрытия ячейки указал на причастность врага, коим сейчас являлся Орден Феникса.

– Тем ценнее следующий крестраж, – прямо намекнул Волдеморт.

– Как пожелает Темный лорд, – Поттер почтительно склонил голову.

Драко не сказал ни слова. Хотя начинал понимать, что все не так просто, как казалось всем вокруг. И он хотел знать, в чем в действительности дело.

Дождавшись позднего вечера, он без стука рванул на себя ручку двери комнаты, которую выделили в мэноре бывшему гриффиндорцу.

– Поттер!

Тот стоял спиной к нему возле стола в одних брюках и изучал лежавшие на столе какие-то записи.

– Тебя стучать не учили? – не поворачивая головы, спокойно спросил Гарри, не отрываясь от записей.

Драко, злой и раздраженный, только сжал руки в кулаки. Но все же успокоился и спросил:

– Прогуляемся в саду?

Вот теперь Поттер обратил на него внимание и развернулся.

И как только он это сделал, Драко сглотнул. Воспоминания снова нахлынули при виде полуодетого ублюдка, и это было очень-очень плохо.

– Прости, что?

– Прогуляемся. По саду мэнора. Я тебе его еще не показывал.

Поттер вскинул бровь, копируя манеру Малфоя:

– Сад?

– Да. Поговорить надо.

– А если я не хочу?

– Мне плевать. Одевайся.

– С чего ты решил, что я сделаю, как ты хочешь?

– Я думаю, мэнору не помешает ремонт, – Драко достал палочку.

Поттер снова выгнул бровь и пошел одеваться.

Когда-то прекрасный сад сейчас пребывал в запустении. Красивого было мало. Поттер равнодушно поглядывал вокруг, держа руки в карманах брюк.

– Я слушаю, Малфой. Что ты хотел?

Драко огляделся вокруг: Они были довольно далеко от особняка, но он понимал, что у Лорда повсюду есть уши.

– Иди за мной.

Свернув на небольшую каменную тропинку, ведущую в глубину сада, Драко вывел их к небольшому озеру, которое, как и все тут вокруг, пребывало в запустении. Возле этого озера была круглая крытая беседка, в которой, еще будучи маленьким мальчиком, Драко сидел вместе с матерью и наблюдал, как она создает магическую вышивку. Беседка сейчас напоминала разрушенный домик, но лавочки тут все еще были.

– Идем сюда.

Поттер только плечами пожал и с безразличным видом уселся на лавочку. Драко снова осмотрелся, заметив лишь промозглость места и бледное клонящееся к закату солнце. Достав палочку, он накинул на беседку заклинание, чтобы никто не подслушал.

А после навис над Поттером:

– Я хочу знать, что ты задумал.

– О чем ты? – равнодушно спросил Поттер.

– О том, что мы украли из банка один из крестражей, и ты соврал Лорду! Что ты делаешь на самом деле?!

– С чего ты решил, что я что-то задумал?

– Я только что назвал. Не прикидывайся дурачком, тебе не идет.

– Я ничего не задумал, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Я служу Темному Лорду. Который поручил мне найти крестражи. Я этим и занимаюсь. Ты мне помогаешь. А что? В твоей реальности происходит что-то иное? – весело спросил он и медленно достал палочку. – Ты в этом уверен? Может, тебе просто показалось? Или приснилось?

– Да чтоб тебя! – раздраженно зарычал Драко – Ладно, поиграем в эту игру. Ты нашел крестраж Лестрейндж. Почему ты солгал Лорду? Ведь он уверен, что крестраж был похищен Орденом Феникса!

Поттер, рассматривая его, весело рассмеялся. На мгновение Драко послышался то самый смех, из прошлого. И он замер, удивленно и тихо, точно боясь спугнуть это ощущение.

– Ну, да. Это позволит Темному Лорду сосредоточить все внимание на Ордене и его членах. Чем быстрее мы с ними разделаемся, тем лучше. Ну, а чаша... потом найдется, – улыбался Поттер – Я делаю это лишь во благо Лорда.

– А поцеловал ты меня зачем? – зло спросил Драко.

– Хотел проверить, важно ли оно до сих пор, – тихо улыбаясь, как раньше, ответил Поттер. – Оказалось, что нет.

Драко сохранил лицо, как и положено наследнику Малфоев. Но внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. Получалось, что все эти воспоминания, все, что было и чего не должно было быть... Все это – только лишь его проблема. Лишь он не способен равнодушно отнестись к их прошлому. Как же паршиво.

– А знаешь, ты прав. Уже неважно, – хмыкнул вдруг Драко. – Ни ты, ни Орден. Ничего. Делай, что хочешь.

Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как Поттер неожиданно поднялся и схватил его за руку.

– Что тебе нужно? – не поворачиваясь, спросил Драко.

– Почему в тебе столько эмоций? Раньше мне приходилось чуть ли не на голове стоять, чтобы ты хотя бы улыбался.

Драко скрипнул зубами. Да, раньше так было. Поттер вел себя как идиот, болтал как идиот и улыбался как идиот, прекращая это делать лишь в тот момент, когда Драко закатывал глаза, а его губы трогала улыбка.

– Это неважно. И тебя не касается, – наконец, ответил он. – Возможно, я придал слишком много значения тому, что и впрямь пора забыть.

– А ты вспоминаешь?

– Это неважно.

– Почему же?

– Потому что в моих воспоминаниях я вижу другого человека. А ты, тот, кто есть сейчас, мне противен. Поэтому убери руку и не прикасайся ко мне больше.

– Вот как... – задумчиво протянул Поттер.

Драко не успел выхватить из рукава палочку, как оказался прижат к деревянной колонне беседки, а Поттер, несмотря на то, что ростом был ниже, схватил его за руки и прошипел в самое лицо:

– Я больше тебя не привлекаю?

– Ты? – Драко даже рассмеялся, хоть смех и вышел хриплым. – Такое чудовище как ты? Вряд ли.

Поттер не разозлился, как ожидал Драко. Наоборот, он улыбнулся совсем как раньше. На Драко смотрел обычный Поттер, просто бритый почти наголо. Внутри все сжалось.

– Хорошо. Это очень хорошо, Драко, – ответил Поттер. И отпустил его. Отошел на шаг и, накинув мантию-невидимку, с которой почти не расставался, исчез.

Драко в раздражении ударил по дереву кулаком, не почувствовав боли, слишком занятый своими мыслями.


	8. Chapter 8

Северус с легким недоумением наблюдал за тем, как его крестник расхаживает по библиотеке, сжимая в руках бокал вина.

– Тебе пить пока что рановато, – заметил мужчина, прикрывая дверь и уже привычно накидывая заклинание, хотя сегодня в мэноре были лишь Малфои, а Лорд и его приближенные остались в Министерстве. Поттер, судя по звукам, разносил этажом выше тренировочную, но Северус решил, что заклинание необходимо как раз в первую очередь от него. – Драко, в чем дело?

Драко молчал. Он даже не смотрел в сторону крестного, просто ходил и скрипел зубами.

Снейп предпочел за лучшее сесть в кресло и подождать.

Так прошло еще около получаса, пока Драко, наконец, не упал в кресло напротив, а бокал не улетел в камин, почти не тронутый.

– Да что с тобой? – изумился Снейп.

– Он уже чудовище. И он что-то задумал.

– Вы говорили?

– Я пытался. Но это все равно, что пригласить на танец Беллатрису, – скривился Драко. – Бесполезно. Он и ведет себя теперь как она. Хотя временами мне все же кажется, что он становится похожим на Лорда.

Снейп знал это. Он провел среди пожирателей много лет, он был близок к Темному Лорду. И сейчас сын Лили превращался в того, кто ее убил. И никто не мог понять причины. И если Лорд верил в темную сторону Поттера, то Северус верил, что должна быть еще какая-то причина. Иначе все это слишком просто.

В воцарившейся тишине прозвучал вопрос Драко, заставивший его переключиться:

– Ты знал? О том, что было... между нами.

– Я декан факультета Слизерин. Моя работа знать, чем заняты учащиеся факультета, – отозвался Снейп. – Может, стоит попробовать с этой стороны?

– Что? Он чуть не убил меня!

– Но не убил.

– Действительно.

Снейп молчал пару минут, а потом тихо заговорил:

– Послушай, Драко. Я знаю, что тебе страшно, и ты устал. Ты не хочешь находиться здесь и не хочешь идти к Дамблдору. Что ж, тут я тебя понимаю. Каждая из этих сторон преследует свои цели, а многие из нас всего лишь марионетки в этих играх. Я остался пожирателем, потому что мне пришлось это сделать. Несмотря ни на что, я все еще хочу жить. Как и твои родители, как ты сам и многие из тех, у кого есть Метка. Им страшно и они по большей части просто не смеют перечить Лорду. Но Поттер – это другая история. Что он тебе рассказывал?

– Что его предали. Что-то случилось в школе, видимо. Я не знаю, что.

Драко не знал, что Северус был двойным агентом. Но их отношения были достаточно близки, чтобы они могли спокойно друг с другом говорить. Его мать и отец были приверженцами Лорда много лет, и он получил свою Метку в ту ночь, когда это стало удобно Лорду. Но до рассвета он рыдал именно на плече у своего крестного. Им есть, что скрывать друг от друга, но и есть, о чем говорить. И да, он, вероятно, давно заметил, что происходит между его крестником и сыном его любимой женщины. Но излишняя сентиментальность и желание дать Драко хоть что-то человеческое перевесили... Может быть, он совершил ошибку, но жалеть уже поздно.

И нужно попробовать выяснить в Ордене, что могло случиться с Поттером, и о каком предательстве идет речь. Ведь должны были быть причины таким разительным переменам.

– Скажи, Драко, ты тогда... что-то чувствовал?

Драко запнулся и отвел взгляд.

– Не знаю. Он раздражал. Бесил. Но... когда ты Малфой, возможность хоть на пару часов быть всего лишь человеком... Это был подарок для меня. Ты же знаешь моего отца.

– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе одну историю, так, как я ее вижу? – тихо спросил Снейп. – Однажды я познакомился с маленьким мальчиком. Он вырос среди магглов, он не знал, что мир магии существует. Но с радостью окунулся в него с головой. Завел друзей. Врагов. Играл в квиддич. Обычная жизнь одиннадцатилетнего мальчика – волшебника. Пока Квиррел не попытался его убить на матче по квиддичу. Пока возрождающийся Темный лорд не попытался его убить. А через год его едва не убил василиск. А потом он едва пережил толпу дементоров. А потом едва пережил Тремудрый турнир. Потом... потерял последнего близкого человека. Потом... – Снейп замолчал. – Мистер Поттер без сомнения очень отважный молодой волшебник. Но он очень одинокий.

– Поттер одинокий? – фыркнул Драко. – Да его одного застать было великое чудо!

– Я говорю не об этом, Драко, – мягко ответил Снейп.

– Северус, ты же понимаешь, что все эти разговоры – это предательство Лорда?

– Понимаю. Но дело не в предательстве, а в том, что мы все напуганы его деяниями.

– И Поттер становится его преемником...

В комнате снова воцарилось молчание.

– Он вскользь упоминал о том, что жил в чулане под лестницей и его родные тетка и дядя ненавидят его. Это – одиночество?

– Это – его жизнь. А Хогвартс стал его домом. И я не поверю, что он просто взял и решил все это уничтожить. Я просто не могу понять, что случилось. Но сейчас ты – единственный, кто способен до него достучаться. Он бросил школу, своих друзей. Его родственники мертвы. У него никого нет. И ты – последняя нить, что связывает его с тем, что было ему дорого.

– Мы ненавидели друг друга.

– Сомневаюсь, что вы ненавидели друг друга, лазая по ночам в Астрономическую башню, – усмехнулся Снейп.

Драко даже умудрился слегка порозоветь.

– Много видел?

– Скорее слышал, – хмыкнул Снейп.

– И не сказал?

– Не хотел мешать быть вам обычными школьниками. Вы, ваши фамилии... Вам от рождения уже не дали права быть детьми и подростками. И я не хотел мешать, когда вы пытались урвать хотя бы несколько часов обычной жизни. Хотя и был удивлен, что вы... поладили.

Драко и сам удивился тогда. Но быстро понял, что не может противиться желанию быть нормальным наедине с... Гарри. Который никогда его не осуждал, никогда ни в чем не винил, ну, кроме тех разов, когда подозревал, но они никогда это не обсуждали. И все было нормально, пока Темный лорд не возродился, а Сириус Блэк ни погиб. Шестой год обучения оказался настоящим испытанием. И проверку они не прошли.

…Гарри вернулся в комнату уставшим и раздраженным. Боевые чары удавались все лучше. Раньше ему этого не хватало. Если бы он с первого года практиковался, сейчас он чувствовал бы себя гораздо уверенней.

Чудовище. Малфой сказал, что он стал чудовищем. Гарри подошел к зеркалу. Да, пожалуй. Бритая голова делала его похожим на отморозка. Холодные зеленые глаза были пустыми. Движения четкими и бездушными. Но главное, что Волдеморт ему верил.

Гарри провел рукой по короткому ежику волос. Драко всегда нравились его волосы. Он любил зарыться в них пальцами и массировать голову. Говорил, что это успокаивает.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой. Его волосы всегда отличались удивительным свойством подчиняться желанию хозяина, какой длины им быть. И сейчас на голове Гарри была довольно короткая мужская стрижка, слегка растрепанная сверху.

Раньше они были длиннее. И именно длинными Малфою и нравились...

Приняв душ, Гарри повалился на постель и снова задумался. Где-то в глубине души, которую он старался закрыть даже от самого себя, всплывали смутные образы из прошлого. И, что удивительно, это были ни Рон с Гермионой, которые стали исключительно верными марионетками Ордена и Дамблдора; ни Джинни, с десяти лет смотревшая на него с обожанием; и даже не Чжоу, в которую он вроде бы был влюблен.

Нет. Все эти образы меркли перед образом одного слизеринского ублюдка, который злился, бесился, раздражался, язвил, играл на публику. И первое время походил на кота, которого Гарри осторожно приручал к себе.

Как же так вышло, что теперь он помнит только его? Почему? И почему кольнуло при мысли, что Драко считает его чудовищем? Хотя... теперь так оно и было.

В следующий раз они столкнулись в библиотеке. 

Драко, как ни странно, пропустил и завтрак, и обед, и ужин. Все его мысли были настолько поглощены последним разговором с крестным, что находиться сейчас среди других пожирателей и даже собственной семьи ему не хотелось. Поэтому он сидел в библиотеке, изучал книги по зельям, а еду приносил домовик.

Когда двери открылись и Драко слегка расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на вошедшего, Гарри лишь на полсекунды запнулся, видя перед собой того парня, из прошлого. Иногда они помогали друг другу с учебой, и вот такой растерянный взгляд у Малфоя появлялся лишь тогда, когда он полностью погружался в книгу, сидя возле него и облокотившись об его грудь спиной, пока он просто ел шоколад и рассматривал яркое утреннее солнце, видное здесь в восемь утра лучше всего.

– Зачем пришел? – нахмурился Драко, резко возвращаясь в свое обычное состояние.

– И тебе добрый вечер, принцесса Слизерина, – отмахнулся Гарри, идя к стеллажам.

Драко скрипнул зубами, понимая, что на глупую подначку вестись не следует.

– Это не твой дом. Зачем пришел? Ты взял книги, которые тебе были нужны. Что еще?

– Мне очень нравится ваша библиотека. Определенно нужно было выбирать Слизерин. Тогда все эти годы мне не нужно было бы красться ночами в Запретную секцию, достаточно было наведаться к тебе в гости в выходные, – усмехаясь, ответил Поттер, читая корешки книг. – Хорошо, что ты занимаешься. Ты же не думаешь, что Лорд забыл про дуэль.

Пока Поттер расхаживал по его библиотеке, Драко молча рассматривал его.

– Это была бы очень странная дружба, – наконец, сказал он.

– А разве она не была таковой? – хмыкнул гриффиндорец.

Драко хотел было высказаться, потому что этими язвительными замечаниями в душе что-то задевалось против воли, но обратил внимание на самого Поттера. Что-то изменилось.

– Погоди-ка... Ты что с волосами сделал?

Поттер обернулся и нехорошо ухмыльнулся:

– Нравится?

Нравится. Проклятье, да, так он больше походил на живого человека, нежели практически бритый налысо.

– Коротко. Мне нравилось, когда они были растрепаны, – вдруг честно ответил Драко.

Хотя и так было гораздо лучше.

Поттер ничего на это не ответил, лишь усмехнулся, сунул подмышку увесистый том и ушел.

Той ночью уснуть Драко не удалось. Волдеморт отправил отряд Пожирателей в Хогсмид. Шпионы донесли, что у Розмерты соберутся члены Ордена. Волдеморт решил выступать немедленно. Поттер отправился с Темным лордом. Драко последовал за приказом.

Появились они с Хогсмиде с помпой. Пожиратели развлекались тем, что разрушали здания и пугали прохожих. Остальные ринулись к месту сбора Ордена. Едва не разнеся в щепки знаменитые «Три метлы».

– Гарри!

И Драко, и Поттер одновременно повернули головы и увидели, как Рон Уизли утаскивает через заднюю дверь Гермиону Грейнджер. Окружив себя защитными чарами, Поттер устремился следом. Драко не мог упустить Поттера из виду.

Схватка с бывшими друзьями была короткой. В итоге Уизли исчез, забрав Грейнджер, в которую Поттер попал Сектумсемпрой, а Поттер аппарировал в мэнор, забрав Драко, в которого попало Режущее от Уизли.

В особняке никого больше не было. Поэтому Гарри сам отволок постанывающего Малфоя в его комнату, уложил на кровать и принялся избавлять от мантии и рубашки. Режущее заклятье прошло вскользь, и рана оказалась всего одна в виде глубокого пореза на боку.

– Отцепись от меня, – со стоном прошипел Драко, когда его пытались вытряхнуть их рубашки. – Сам справлюсь, не маленький.

– Малфой, у тебя из бока кровь хлещет, – Поттер отбросил его руку и взялся за палочку.

– Сам разберусь! Ты все равно... никогда... не ладил... с лечебными чарами... – пробормотал Дракою. – Проклятый Уизли! Неужели твой дружок на что-то способен? Я думал, он только... рыгать слизнями... умеет... Гррррх!

Боль была просто адской, а палочка в пальцах Драко подрагивала. Он попытался сесть, но прошившая тело вспышка боли заставила его снова лечь на покрывало.

– Вулнера Санентум! – Поттер отбросил его руку и принялся водить палочкой над раной. Рана начала затягиваться, а кровь возвращаться в тело. – Жить будешь.

Драко глубоко дышал и чувствовал, как боль отступает, став в конце ноюще-тупой.

– Тебя не учили ставить щиты, когда гонишься за магами? – ехидно спросил Поттер.

– Иди нахрен, – от души пожелал Драко.

Поттер кончиком палочки ткнул в заживленный бок. Драко охнул от неожиданности и странной боли, прошившей тело.

– Нет, Малфой. Не пойду.

– Ты что творишь?! – изумленно прошипел Драко.

Поттер как-то нехорошо ухмыльнулся и неожиданно навис над ним, тихо заговорив:

– Тебе жить надоело? Или от испуга все мозги испарились? В бою нужно убивать, а не бегать! Тогда и не будешь получать таких ран от недотепы Уизли. Он же слабее тебя.

– Да отвали ты!

– О, нет. Я еще не наигрался.

Поттер почему-то отбросил свою палочку на ковер, где уже валялась выпавшая из ослабевших пальцев его собственная палочка, а затем его ладонь опустилась на заживающий бок, где образовывался тонкий шрам, стягивая плоть. Чужие пальцы с силой нажали.

– Убери, ублюдок! – воскликнул Драко.

Поттер надавил еще сильнее, со словами:

– Раз твой папочка, великий Люциус Малфой, который так меня ненавидит, не сподобился научить тебя элементарным вещам, это сделаю я.

Когда бок вновь взорвался болью, Драко схватил Поттера за запястье и попытался отодвинуть. Ему было слишком больно. Но дело было даже не в этом, а в том, что вместе с этой болью по телу разливалось что-то горячее, пугающе жаркое и жадное. Драко с ужасом понял, что это чувство, как перевернутое из прошлого, когда чужие касания нравились. Эта боль... тоже приносила ощущение жара. И чем сильнее Поттер давил, тем яснее перед глазами вставали воспоминания их неожиданной дуэли в туалете перед тем, как все перевернулось. Это была та самая боль. И ее вновь причинял Поттер.

Это было обжигающе больно. Физическое воплощение обиды. Драко был уверен, что это была обида. Гарри тогда почти умолял его довериться, обещал, что поможет. Но все закончилось в туалете на мокром холодном полу. И, лежа в луже воды и собственной крови, сквозь дымку боли он видел глаза Поттера. В которых был лишь страх и ни капли злобы.

– Знаешь, в чем неоспоримая польза боли? – склонившись, прошептал ему на ухо Поттер. – Ты начинаешь верить в то, что говоришь.

Рука с бока исчезла.

– Я возвращаюсь к Лорду. Поправляйся, Малфой, – произнес Поттер и ушел.

Драко подумал, что сейчас самое подходящее время сойти с ума.

В итоге он все же не выдержал. И пока в особняке никого не было, Драко, как только рана окончательно зажила, разгромил с помощью Бомбарды весь второй этаж, где располагались его комната, а также комнаты Поттера и еще парочки Пожирателей. Он знал, что отец будет в ярости, возможно, придется отвечать перед Лордом. Но сейчас, сидя на полу в коридоре и рассматривая, как вокруг кружится пыль от разрушенной напротив стены в очередную комнату, ему было все равно. Он просто сидел, точно статуя, пока перед газами мелькали воспоминания.

Это случилось само собой, за несколько месяцев до той злосчастной дуэли. Когда Поттер в очередной раз, глупо улыбаясь, склонился, чтобы поцеловать его, пока они валялись на полу спальни для мальчиков башни Гриффиндора в практически пустой школе, потому что все разъехались по домам на каникулы. Поттер поцеловал, а Драко его обнял в ответ. И в этот раз он не отвернулся и позволил снять с себя рубашку, а затем и сам потянулся, чтобы избавиться от такой раздражающе-мешающей одежды. Они не улыбались, они просто жадно рассматривали друг друга, цеплялись друг за друга пальцами и кусали чужие губы, точно их могли сейчас поймать, и тогда вся жизнь, каждая из их жизней, разрушится.

Это просто случилось. В первый раз для них обоих. Драко и хотел бы корить себя, но не мог, потому что каждое прикосновение Поттера обжигало кожу и хотелось еще. Поразительно, но этот гриффиндорский придурок в тот момент казался самым важным человеком, мягко улыбаясь и позволяя Драко вести его за собой, хоть тот и сам в силу возраста и неопытности мало понимал, что делает. Он видел лицо, искривленное болью, и снова эту треклятую улыбку.

И вот теперь, сидя посреди практически разрушенного целого этажа, Драко осознавал, что от того Поттера ничего не осталось. Новый Поттер причиняет лишь боль и от него веет холодом. Но почему эта боль обожгла не только тело?

К утру, когда вернулись остальные, боль прошла. Драко стоял и слушал, как Волдеморт хвалился успехами. Кажется, Люпин погиб. Нескольких членов Ордена ранили. Пожиратели не понесли серьезных потерь, лишь несколько ранений, включая его собственное.

Драко было все равно. Его мысли снова занимал стоявший рядом Поттер, который и стал причиной смерти кого-то из Ордена, хотя, судя по всему, это была не Авада.

– Что ж, это была хорошая ночь, – растянул Лорд в кривой усмешке свои бескровные губы. – Драко, мой мальчик, ты ведь в порядке?

– Да, мой Лорд, – кивнул Малфой, учтиво чуть склонив голову.

– В таком случае, думаю, мне пора вернуться в Министерство.

– Мой Лорд, вы не останетесь на завтрак? – предложил Люциус. – Или возможно, хотите отдохнуть?

Волдеморт погладил по голове Нагайну, обившуюся вокруг спинки кресла Лорда и умостившую свою безобразную морду у него на плече.

– Почему бы и нет.

– В таком случае я велю распорядиться насчет еды, – Нарцисса поднялась из-за стола и вышла.

Но через несколько минут вернулась и изумленно посмотрела на сына:

– Драко, что случилось на втором этаже? Ты ведь был тут?

– Был. Вспылил немного, – пожал плечами он. – Позже все исправлю.

– О чем ты? – теперь на ноги поднялся Люциус. Недобро глядя на сына, он вышел из обеденной залы, а вернулся уже злой, как демон. – Как ты посмел разрушить этаж родового поместья?! – он не побоялся повысить голос на сына даже в присутствии Лорда.

Драко краем глаза заметил, как Нарцисса сложила руки на груди, испугавшись, а Северус уже потянулся за палочкой. Но сам он был быстрее. Его палочка за считанные мгновения нацелилась в грудь Малфоя-старшего, а сам Драко уже был на ногах:

– Успокойся и не докучай Лорду, папа.

Лорд же, откровенно говоря, наслаждался зрелищем.

– Что? Ты смеешь угрожать мне, щенок?! – казалось, Люциус только сильнее начал беситься и все же потянулся за своей палочкой.

– Не трогай палочку, если не хочешь испытать то, что испытали эти стены.

– Угрожаешь отцу? Мне?! Люциусу Малфою?!

Вероятно, Драко все еще не пришел в себя после Хогсмида, ранения и слов Поттера. Как и воспоминаний и ощущений. Потому что страх перед отцом, смешавшийся уже давно с ненавистью, вдруг перелился через край, трансформировался, и Драко точно со стороны увидел, как выкрикивает заклинание:

– Круцио!

Когда его отец упал и забился в агонии боли, а за столом начала хохотать Беллатриса, он понял, что сделал.

– Круцио! – повторил он, чувствуя, как по телу течет подобие освобождения.

– Драко! – где-то сбоку взмолилась мать.

И только ее голос отрезвил его. Убрав палочку, он приблизился на шаг к отцу и прошипел:

– Не смей наставлять на меня палочку!

– Драко, – в воцарившейся тишине прозвучал ледяной голос Лорда. – Оставь своего отца. Думаю, он понял, что ты хотел сказать. Но, мой мальчик, что же заставило тебя так обойтись с родным домом?

– Я был расстроен, мой Лорд, что так глупо подставился под ранение, – поклонился Драко, чувствуя, как ему становится мерзко от себя самого, ведь сейчас, в этот момент, он говорил, как Поттер. Который стоял подле Лорда и нехорошо ухмылялся, глядя на него пристально и иронически.

Хотелось запустить ему в рожу Ступерфаем.


	9. Chapter 9

После завтрака Драко заперся в своей комнате. Он размышлял о том, что происходит. О том, что он сделал с отцом и каким стал. И самое страшное, Поттер, похоже, одобрял то, что он сотворил. Он так устал искать смысл в поступках Поттера, устал стараться понять, что тот задумал. Что такого случилось, что Поттер превратился в достойного выпускника змеиного факультета. Поттер, который залечил рану, а потом сам же сделал больно. Это все не укладывалось в голове.

Щелкнул замок и скрипнула дверь.

– Запирающее у тебя так себе, Малфой, – усмехнувшись, заявил Поттер, показавшись на пороге, а после и вовсе войдя в комнату и закрыв за собой здесь.

– Что тебе нужно? – устало спросил Драко.

– Да ничего, в общем-то, – пожал Поттер плечами. – Пришел сказать, что впечатлен представлением. Так что ты тоже такой, Малфой.

– Тебя это забавляет, как видно, – Драко скрипнул зубами. Ему совсем не понравилось это сравнение.

– В некотором роде, – признал Поттер, прохаживаясь по комнате. – Хотя, скорее, я просто хотел сказать, что ты наконец-то вырос.

– О чем ты?

– О Люциусе. Тебе понадобилось столько лет, чтобы ответить ему так, как он того заслужил.

– А ты считаешь, что он заслужил.

– Более, чем. Люциус не нравился мне никогда. Ублюдок, пекущийся о своей шкуре и готовый убивать.

Драко, услышав это, вскинул брови:

– Поттер, ты или ошибся, или только что описал себя самого. Мой отец точно так же, как и все мы, пытается выжить.

– А я говорю не о Лорде и служении ему. А о тебе и твоем отце. Скажи мне, Драко, ты хоть в детстве любил его? Или он тебя?

Драко поднялся из кресла и раздраженно прорычал:

– Ты сам знаешь. Я рассказывал.

– О, ты все вспоминаешь. Прости, я уже многое подзабыл, что там было и что ты рассказывал.

Малфой бы и себе не признался, но слышать эти слова оказалось неприятно.

– Оставь в покое моего отца. Да, он заслужил то, что я сделал. И мне еще предстоит с этим разбираться. И уходи. Мне не нравится, как ты расхаживаешь по моей комнате, точно это твой собственный дом.

– Ну, не твой точно, – ухмыльнулся Поттер. – Как бы ты не убеждал себя в обратном, – Поттер вдруг оказался близко-близко. – Теперь это дом Темного лорда, – он выдохнул почти в губы Драко. – А ты здесь гость, как и я. Не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность. Тебе не идет.

Драко держался их последних сил, но все же чисто по-маггловски врезал Поттеру по лицу. А когда голову Поттера дернуло, Драко увидел кровь. Снова кровь и снова Поттер. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, он дернул Поттера на себя и впился обжигающим поцелуем в его губы, силясь достать языком кровь из разбитой губы.

Отрезвила его спустя несколько мгновений боль, потому что Поттер буквально впился пальцами в его горло.

– В чем дело, Малфой? Я тебе покоя не даю, да? – отодвинувшись лишь на пару сантиметров и нехорошо ухмыляясь, спросил Поттер.

– Да пошел ты! – рявкнул Драко, стараясь освободиться. Но не тут то было. Да, Гарри Поттер превратился в чудовище, даже его хватка стала сильной, как тиски. Драко не был уверен, что без помощи магии сможет дать отпор.

– Нет, Малфой. Я уже говорил, что не пойду. Это твоя дорожка теперь. И я могу устроить тебе прогулку, – ухмыльнулся Поттер, и Драко передернуло от неприятной гримасы. – Ты же так любишь предаваться воспоминаниям. Могу снабдить новыми.

– Мне хватает кошмаров и без тебя, – сдавлено прохрипел Драко.

– Что, Драко, боишься узнать, какого это, когда я люблю тебя? Боишься, что твоя нежная высокородная задница, – Поттер презрительно выплюнул слово "высокородная", – не выдержит всей полноты моих чувств?

– А они у тебя есть? – хрипло спросил Драко. – Разве у монстров они бывают?

– Так ты ничем от меня не отличаешься, – ласково, как гадюка, улыбнулся Поттер. – Пожалуй, стоит переместиться на постель.

Поттер потащил его ближе к кровати, и вот тогда Драко начал осознавать, что может сейчас произойти. И будь он проклят, но возможно – лишь возможно – он и поддался бы всему происходящему, не будь Поттер сейчас тем, кем стал. Поэтому, прекратив на секунду брыкаться, он резко дернулся, вырываясь из хватки, и ударил гриффиндорца в нос, даже с каким-то удовлетворением ощущая, как под его кулаком сдвигаются кости чужого лица от силы удара.

– Не смей... ко мне... прикасаться... ублюдок! – прошипел Драко, глядя, как Поттер ощупывает нос, из которого течет кровь.

Сам Драко тоже не был в порядке, но понимал, что сейчас будет не дуэль, а самая обыкновенная драка. Марать руки без использования палочки не в стиле Малфоев, но ради Поттера он готов был поступиться этим принципом.

Поттер на него даже не посмотрел, он смотрел на свои пальцы, испачканные собственной кровью. Кажется, для них с Малфоем это стало нормой. Теперь их постоянно преследует кровь.

– Ты хочешь подраться, Малфой, – гнусаво спросил он, вытирая кровь и размазывая ее по лицу. – Я уже говорил, что у меня больше опыта в маггловской драке.

– Тогда почему именно ты пачкаешь мой ковер своей кровью? – огрызнулся Драко.

– Потому что ты мне врезал, – ответил Гарри. – И, похоже, сломал нос.

Драко лишь самодовольно хмыкнул.

Гарри достал палочку, направил ее на свой нос и сказал:

– Эпискеи! – потом тихо охнул и потрогал нос, который встал на место. – И все равно с тебя причитается за Круциатус.

Драко скривился, сделал шаг вперед, готовый снова врезать Поттеру, но тот ушел от удара и перехватил его руку.

– Знаешь, мне даже начинает нравиться, – усмехнулся Гарри, выворачивая руку Малфоя за спину и прижимая его к себе – Ты так забавно трепыхаешься. Благородный ублюдок, понятия не имеющий о том, как нужно драться.

– Пусти! – рявкнул Драко. – Убери свои лапы, тварь.

– А вот плохие слова ты знаешь. Ай-яй-яй, Малфой. Такой рот для других целей использовать нужно, – говоря это, Поттер толкал их обоих вперед, в сторону кровати, а затем просто повалил Драко на постель, лицом в подушку, устроившись сверху. Драко только охнул. Поттер был хоть и ниже, но не легче, и теперь всем своим весом прижимал его к покрывалу.

– Слезь с меня, чертов придурок! – просипел Драко, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки.

Поттер на это как-то зло хохотнул:

– Давай, вырывайся. Мне это даже нравится. Да и зад твой правильно вертится.

Это предсказуемо заставило Драко замереть на месте.

– Боишься, – понимающе покивал Поттер. – Правильно. Меня стоит бояться. Но я тут подумал... – он вдруг отпустил руку Драко и слегка приподнялся, давая возможность для маневра. Драко попытался вырваться, но Поттер ухватился за раненный бок, и, несмотря на то, что рана зажила, остаточная боль регенерации осталась. Драко вздрогнул и остался на месте. – Перевернись, – попросил Поттер. Именно попросил. Поэтому Драко и перевернулся. Именно так он и объяснял это себе позднее. – Я не буду тебя заставлять. Скажи, что не хочешь, и я уйду.

Драко даже не сразу поверил своему счастью. И не подумал о том, что не бывает вот так просто. Только он открыл рот, чтобы послать Поттера куда подальше, как тот склонился и мягко, но настойчиво поцеловал.

Драко откровенно растерялся. Этот поцелуй так не подходил тому Поттеру, что стал Пожирателем смерти, что он не знал, как на это реагировать. И, если честно, сейчас он испугался по-настоящему. Только не Поттера, а себя самого. Потому что, не осознавая своих действий, вцепился рукой в ворот его рубашки и неуверенно ответил на этот поцелуй, не зная, игра ли это какая или же...

Поттер резко оборвал поцелуй и уткнулся носом куда-то в шею Малфоя, тихо сказав:

– Лучше тебе уйти сейчас.

– Это моя комната, – так же тихо ответил Драко, рассматривая балдахин над кроватью, не пытаясь вырваться. Он даже себе не мог объяснить, почему замер, почему не ударил или, наконец, не наорал на обнаглевшего Поттера. 

Тот приподнял голову и огляделся.

– Точно, – ответил он, словно забыл, что он в спальне Драко в мэноре. Потом оглянулся на дверь, посмотрел в окно, словно не понимая, что происходит. А затем пробормотал. – Да и к боггарту.

Он устроился удобнее на Драко и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз крепче, забираясь языком глубоко в рот, а рукой проводя по груди, скрытой рубашкой.

Драко схватил его за руку, словно пытаясь остановить, но это продлилось всего несколько мгновений, после чего он лишь сжал его пальцы сильнее и уже сам приподнялся, отвечая на поцелуй. Странно, но в нем сквозила какая-то горечь. В каждом движении сплетающихся языков было что-то мрачное и обреченное, и, может быть, именно из-за этого фантомного ощущения Драко просто сдался, позволяя взять верх. Он ждал, что Поттер съехидничает на эту тему, ждал подвоха, но тот, укусив и потянув его за нижнюю губу, отодвинулся и посмотрел в глаза.

– Будет больно. В этом я не соврал.

– Знаю, – отводя взгляд, кивнул Драко.

К боггарту. Правильно Поттер сказал. Драко устал нервничать и сходить с ума от реальности, в которой он – жалкий трус, а Поттер превращается в копию Темного лорда. Сейчас он хотел забыть обо всем этом. И боль, о которой говорит Поттер, всего лишь лекарство.

Эта мысль заставила Драко ухмыльнуться, вспоминая, как прежде, чем все между ними закончилось, его ударили в грудь сильным заклятьем. Он помнил ту боль, кровь и полные страха глаза Поттера. Вся их жизнь – это страх и боль в каких-либо проявлениях. Так может пора научиться получать удовольствие даже из этого?

Больше они не говорили. Поттер не строил из себя мачо. Драко не изображал оскорбленную невинность. Он охотно целовал в ответ и целовал сам, пока чужие руки раздевали его. Брюки Поттер стащил вместе с трусами. Драко вдруг стало неловко, несмотря на то, что Поттер далеко не в первый раз видит его голым. Он рискнул посмотреть на Поттера, на лице которого играла тихая-тихая усмешка, а глаза рассматривали торс – там, куда пришлась Сектумсемпра, оставив после себя шрамы. Поттеру определенно нравилось собственное художество на его теле, но он словно боялся в этом признаться. Драко скрипнул зубами, заставив себя не думать о том, правда ли Поттер сошел с ума или это снова какой-то тайный замысел.

А потом Поттер вдруг снова оказался сверху и Драко почувствовал его горячий стояк. И сам же развел бедра шире. Поттер понимающе усмехнулся.

Ни слова сказано не было. Но они смотрели друг на друга так, словно изучали, увидев впервые. Оказавшись нагими, они хватались за руки и плечи друг друга, кусались вместо того, чтобы целоваться. И злились. Драко ощущал чужую непонятную ему злость и злился в ответ. Возможно на то, что все так вышло. А возможно на ту самую горечь, что витала вокруг их обнаженных тел. Но ему было сейчас хорошо. После того, как закончилось все, что было между ним и Поттером тогда, в Хогвартсе, он даже не думал кого-то найти банально для удовлетворения физических потребностях. Он вообще не думал об этом. И вот сейчас, придавленный телом Гарри Поттера, твердым и горячим, он чувствовал, что так – правильнее всего. Что… только он.

– Проклятье… – выдохнул Драко, с силой кусая Поттера за шею, на что тот только хрипло рассмеялся, сжимая в пальцах его каменный стояк.

Драко оставалось только проглотить свою злость и толкнуться бедрами в ответ, ища большего контакта.

Никакой ласки между ними, по сути, не было. Просто в один момент в его тело вторглись. Было больно. Не слишком, но все же. А когда Поттер толкнулся на всю длину, стало гораздо больнее, но в этой боли было что-то, что заставило его откинуть голову и застонать от странного удовольствия. Стоило Поттеру снова толкнуться, как ощущения повторились. Драко открыл глаза и посмотрел на Гарри. Руки судорожно вцепились в простынь от пробежавшего по позвоночнику испуга – на него смотрел прежний Гарри Поттер, что сидел с ним на крыше Астрономической башни. Драко засмотрелся и не заметил, как тот с силой толкнулся, а его собственный стон утонул в поцелуе.

Его целовали жадно и болезненно. Словно по нему могли скучать. А думать и тем более верить в это не хотелось совершенно. Поэтому он предпочел отвечать на поцелуи. Это было легче, чем смотреть в ледяные глаза.

Поттер словно никуда не торопился. Толчки были медленными и глубокими. Из смазки только собственная слюна Поттера и отсутствие растяжки. Боль никуда не уходила. Она изводила и заставляла болезненно постанывать в чужие губы, которые и не прекращали своей изощренной ласки.

– Больно... – наконец, выдохнул Драко.

Поттер его только крепче обнял и притиснул к себе. Драко, проклиная себя на чем свет стоит, вцепился в его спину одной рукой, обнимая и словно ища точку опору, сжимая пальцы до синяков. Второй же рукой он оперся о постель, приподнимая их обоих, и уходя от очередного поцелуя.

Когда Поттер на него удивленно посмотрел, он только оскалился и стукнул его пяткой по бедру. Очередной толчок заставил его вздрогнуть, но они оба, словно голодные, вцепились друг в друга, уперлись лбами и замерли.

– Я предупреждал... – наконец, выдохнул Гарри.

– Я помню, – в тон ему ответил Драко, задыхаясь.

Поттер на это хмыкнул и, уложив ладонь на его грудь, уронил на постель, чуть царапнул шрамы. Драко только через пару секунд понял, что это прикосновение вызвало собственный тихий стон. И выругался, глядя, как по лицу Поттера расползается ухмылка.

Следующий толчок был еще болезненнее, но в этот раз за поцелуем потянулся Драко.

Он всегда боялся боли. Даже сейчас. Но горячее тело Поттера и его поцелуи помогали пережить эту боль. А потом и боль притупилась, позволив не обращать внимания и сосредоточиться на странном удовольствии, которое никуда не исчезло, а наоборот становилось все ярче. И вдруг стало настолько ярким, что Драко распахнул глаза от неожиданности и уставился на Поттера. Тот в ответ хмыкнул, уперся руками в матрас и начал двигаться гораздо быстрее. Драко потянулся за очередным поцелуем, но голова безвольно упала обратно. Он не мог и себя контролировать, и наслаждаться ощущениями, но Поттер поцеловал его сам.

Пружина, скрутившаяся внутри, распрямилась, принося с собой яркий оргазм. Драко чувствовал, как внутри его тела разливается чужая сперма, принося новое удовольствие и удовлетворение. Он подрагивал и тяжело дышал, а по его груди прошелся горячий язык, собирая капли спермы. Драко не стал открывать глаза, такого зрелища он бы сейчас не вынес.

Когда все закончилось, он смог лишь тихо болезненно застонать, чувствуя, как тяжесть Поттера исчезает. Он лишь скрипнул зубами от ощущения опустошенности и прохлады, от желания замереть в этом мгновении и не двигаться вместе с другим человеком.

Через несколько секунд над ухом раздался тихий шепот:

– Хочешь прогуляться до Запретного Леса?

Драко все же разлепил глаза и посмотрел на сидящего рядом гриффиндорца. Тот усмехнулся.

Значит ли это, что Поттер решил рассказать, что задумал? Драко медленно кивнул в ответ на предложение, раздумывая, что произойдет дальше и сойдет ли он от этого с ума окончательно.

– Через час, – тихо ответил Поттер. – У платформы на вокзале, – после чего начал одеваться.

Драко молча наблюдал, как Поттер поднимается и одевается. Когда он, наконец, покинул его комнату, Малфой растянулся на смятом покрывале и просто уставился в балдахин под потолком, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Физически тело болело и ныло. Казалось, что ему выкрутили все суставы и кости, а оргазм вообще превратил в лужу. Хуже всего было то, что между ног ощущалась влага чужой спермы. Драко опустил руку и провел пальцами, а потом принялся рассматривать их в неровном бледном свете полумрака комнаты. На нем сперма Поттера. Как он вообще мог оказаться в такой ситуации? И даже не испытывал отвращения, хотя был должен.

В груди что-то кольнуло. Возможно, слепая надежда на то, что этот человек с именем Гарри Поттера – лишь маска, скрывающая под собой хотя бы часть прошлого. Драко со стоном поднялся и направился в ванную. Ему нужно было смыть с себя грязь. Правда, под душем он простоял еще около двадцати минут, просто упершись обеими руками в стенку. Его продолжали преследовать фантомные ощущения чужих рук, чужих пальцев, которые держали его бедра. И, боггарт возьми его душу, у него снова начало вставать.

Скрипя зубами и матерясь, он кое-как вытерся, оделся и выскользнул из комнаты.

Фраза про Запретный Лес была неким кодом для них. Драко не подал вида, что его дернуло от понимания того, что Поттер не только помнит об этом, но и хочет поговорить. В душе опять зашевелилась проклятая надежда. А он надежду не любил, потому что чаще всего она проигрывала перед реальностью.

И теперь он стоял ранним утром перед мэнором, надеясь, что Пожиратели спят после ночи нападения, а Нагайна рядом с Лордом. Если их сейчас засекут спокойно о чем-то разговаривающими, вопросов будет слишком много, а ответов Малфой и сам не знал. Наконец, оглядевшись еще раз, он выдохнул и аппарировал.

Гарри встретил Малфоя на платформе. Точнее, между 9 и 10 платформами. Он подошел и кивком велел Малфою идти следом. Да, это было глупо. Безрассудно в его положении. Но Драко был так прекрасен, пока он его трахал, что удержаться и не рассказать стало невозможно. Он видел осуждение в глазах Драко, которому не нравилось, что он стал таким. Драко силился понять, что происходит, но он никогда не поймет, не собрав всех кусочков мозаики. Гарри думал, что все забыл, убеждал себя в этом каждый раз, когда смотрел на него, но оказалось, что это не так. Он все помнил. Драко целовался все так же отчаянно, как и раньше. И был все так же важен.

Гарри вдруг свернул в узкий проем и развернулся. Драко остановился прямо перед ним и молча вскинул брови. Гарри наложил чары, чтобы к ним не сунулись магглы.

– Ты хочешь поговорить здесь? – Драко даже не стал скрывать удивление.

– Почему нет? – пожал плечами Поттер и протянул руку. – Но прежде чем я начну говорить, ты дашь Непреложный обет, что никогда никому ни при каких обстоятельствах не расскажешь о том, о чем услышишь.

– Что? Непреложный обет? – Драко сначала даже ушам своим не поверил – Ты понимаешь, какими могут быть последствия?

– Слишком хорошо понимаю. Но у меня нет другого выхода.

– Все равно не выйдет, – Малфой покачал головой – Нет свидетеля. Он не сработает так, как нужно тебе.

Поттер прикрыл глаза и вздохнул:

– Я не могу рисковать.

Драко закусил губу. А потом предложил:

– Мы можем... найти волшебника. А затем стереть ему память Обливиэйтом. Если тебе это действительно так нужно. Большего я предложить не могу.

Гарри поднял голову и жестко посмотрел на него:

– Ты готов на это?

– Еще вчера я бы тебя ударил. Но...

Поттер понимающе кивнул. В его ледяном взгляде что-то изменилось, вспыхнуло так, что Драко на мгновение ощутил жар, прокатившийся по всему его телу.

 

– Привет, Гарри!

– Ой, привет, Луна, – он попытался улыбнуться, но получилось плохо. Но она даже внимания не обратила.

Подойдя ближе, Луна с невозмутимым видом села рядом, разглядывая потолок.

– Значит, ты уже решился? – произнесла она, а потом посмотрела на него. – На то, на что решался.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Это было трудное решение, – понимающе покивала она. – Но я тебе верю.

– Веришь?

– Да. Мне кажется, ты поступаешь правильно. И я помогу тебе. Когда тебе понадобится моя помощь. Ты можешь прийти в любое время. Я буду ждать.

Он открыл рот, но все возражения умерли на языке. Луна смотрела на него так, будто знала его лучше, чем он сам.

– Ты уверена, что захочешь мне помогать?

– Конечно, Гарри.

 

Поттер постучал в дверь дома в виде шахматной фигуры, стоявшего посреди поля.

– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – в очередной раз спросил Драко.– Два Пожирателя на пороге Лавгудов – это слегка чересчур.

Поттер не ответил.

Открылась дверь и Драко увидел Полумну Лавгуд. Увидеть Поттера она словно ожидала, потому что совсем не удивилась. Впрочем, и при виде Малфоя она не вздрогнула.

– Отца нет, – певучим голосом сказала девушка и распахнула дверь. – Сюда.

Кухня у Лавгудов оказалась круглой и Драко это позабавило. Такого он никогда не видел. Было в этом что-то занятное.

– Луна, нам нужен свидетель для Непреложного обета. Потом я воспользуюсь Обливиэйт, – произнес Поттер.

– Конечно, Гарри, – ответила Луна и достала палочку.

Драко смотрел на происходящее с все большим недоумением и интересом. Он не мог понять, знает ли Лавгуд о том, что происходит, или нет, и почему вот так просто соглашается.

Поттер протянул Драко руку.

– Обещаешь ли ты, Драко Люциус Малфой, никогда никому ни при каких обстоятельствах не рассказывать о том, о чем услышишь в этом доме?

Драко сомневался не меньше минуты, прежде чем протянуть свою руку в ответ. Но когда он сжал чужое запястье, вдруг замер, осознав, на что действительно готов пойти. Он готов поверить Поттеру и услышать то, что он скажет. Правду.

– Я, Драко Люциус Малфой, обещаю никому никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не рассказывать о том, что услышу в этом доме.

Ему, возможно, показалось, но на мгновение пальцы Поттера сжались чуть сильнее, а во взгляде мелькнуло нечто, похожее на благодарность.

Лавгуд стоявшая перед ними, взмахнула волшебной палочкой и из нее вырвалась яркая огненная петля, которая обвилась вокруг скрепленных в рукопожатии рук. Она ярко вспыхнула и лишь затем исчезла.

– А теперь я оставлю вас. У меня есть дела в саду, – спокойно сказала девушка. – На столе свежий чай и немного сладостей.

– Спасибо, Луна, – кивнул ей Гарри, все так же не отпуская руки Малфоя.

Когда они остались вдвоем в старой и немного захламленной кухне, Драко все же не выдержал:

– Она знала, что мы придем?

Поттер отпустил его руку и подошел к столу, беря в руки заварочный чайник:

– Никогда не знаешь, о чем думает эта девушка. Садись и мы, наконец, поговорим.

Драко колебался недолго, после чего сел напротив и принялся молча наблюдать, как Поттер разливает чай.

– Она согласилась стать свидетелем обета, а потом забыть об этом, – продолжил Малфой, разглядывая его.

Гарри поставил перед ним чашку с чаем.

– Луна верит мне, – ответил Гарри и сел на стул.

– Поэтому не задает вопросы?

– Она и так все знает, зачем ей задавать вопросы, – пожал плечами он.

– Ты понимаешь, как бредово это звучит?

– Ты всерьез хочешь пообсуждать Луну сейчас? – прозвучало слегка угрожающе.

– Нет. Конечно, нет, – спокойно отозвался Драко и взял чашку. – Ты всего лишь стал Пожирателем смерти, а мы сидим на кухне у Полоумной Лавгуд и пьем чай.

Гарри сделал глоток, потом хмыкнул и посмотрел на Малфоя.

– Нет, я не сошел с ума, – сказал он. – А сидим мы тут, потому что, вероятно, Луна – последний человек, кто меня просто понимает.

– О чем ты?

– Как раз о том, кем я стал.

– Я знаю, кем ты стал. Кем теперь стали мы оба. Я хочу понять, зачем весь этот спектакль?

– Затем, что я устал. Вся эта война – спектакль. Как сказал один английский маггловский поэт: «вся жизнь – театр, а женщины, мужчины в нем – актеры». Вот и мы актеры на сцене этой постановки.

– Я тебя не понимаю.

– Знаю. Но, на самом деле, все очень просто. Вся моя жизнь – постановка. Перед шестым курсом, я узнал о том, что я – один из крестражей Волдеморта и должен умереть. Всего лишь подслушал разговор. А знаешь, кто говорил? Дамблдор. Человек, которому я безгранично доверял. Вся моя жизнь – это театр, Малфой. А меня просто поставили куда нужно, чтобы умереть в нужный момент. И… узнав об этом, я думал, что возможно, это… Что так нужно. Я ведь действительно хотел убить Волдеморта.

– Ты отдал ему медальон. Крестраж, – напомнил Драко.

– Нет, не отдал, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Я отдал ему фальшивый, который принадлежал Блэку. Чаша тоже у меня. А он думает, что у Ордена.

– Но… для чего? Поттер, я запутался! Зачем ты все это делаешь?!

– Меняю свою судьбу. Я не хочу играть по правилам Дамблдора или Волдеморта.

– Тогда зачем ты стал Пожирателем?!

– Чтобы Орден Феникса понял, что нельзя играть чужой судьбой.

– Это звучит так по-детски, Поттер. Эта Метка – на всю жизнь! – Драко был зол. Вот теперь он был действительно зол. – Ты пошел на такое! Ради чего?! Ради того, чтобы доказать кому-то и что-то?! Но ты стал таким же, как Беллатриса, убившая твоего крестного! Как мой отец! Как…

– Ты? – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Да, Поттер. Как я. Эта Метка прокляла теперь и тебя. И ты этого хотел? Ты покинул свой мир, своих друзей… Ты спокойно смотришь, как их убивают. Помогаешь их убивать.

– Они больше не мои друзья, – мрачно ответил Гарри.

Драко замолчал и принялся пить чай. В его голове все смешалось, и он теперь не знал, что и думать.

– И что теперь? Что ты собираешься делать? – наконец, спросил он.

– Пока что ничего. Пусть Волдеморт и Дамблдор разбираются между собой сами.

– А ты будешь помогать Лорду?

– Тебе не понять. Дамблдор... Он знал, что я тоже крестраж. Значит, чтобы убить Волдеморта, мне пришлось бы умереть в любом случае. А я хочу жить, – ответил Гарри. – И сейчас, как ни странно, рядом с Волдемортом шансов выжить у меня больше.

– Так он... Получается, все эти годы были лишь ради того, чтобы вырастить последний крестраж?

– По-видимому, да. Для Ордена Феникса я – всего лишь оружие. И об этом Дамблдор знал всю мою жизнь. Я должен умереть, когда придет время. Но умереть в любом случае.

– Но почему ты не пошел к своим друзьям, когда все узнал?

– Потому что Рон – часть того сообщества, что сделает все ради победы над Волдемортом, – Гарри нехорошо усмехнулся, – а одна человеческая жизнь – ничто в сравнении с результатом. И есть, кому на него влиять. Гермиона же слишком идеалистична. Каждый из них в итоге будет готов пожертвовать мной ради блага общего. Уж кому как не мне это знать. Раньше я и сам был готов отдать свою жизнь. Но знаешь что? Дамблдор, тот, кого я уважал как самого сильного и справедливого волшебника, оказался не меньшим манипулятором, чем Темный лорд. Но если Лорд запугивает и льстит, обещает и соблазняет, то Орден Феникса делает все, чтобы никто ничего не знал о реальном положении вещей, кроме кучки избранных. С меня хватит. Одиннадцать лет я прожил в ненависти собственных кровных родственников. А затем Хогвартс, где меня растили как свинью на убой, ожидая подходящего времени. Каждый из них знал, что это время настанет. Но правды мне никто не рассказал.

Драко молчал. А что он мог сказать?

– Я понимаю, – наконец, вздохнул он. – Просто в голове не укладывается. Ты был таким... верным своим идеалам. А то, что я увидел сейчас...

– Моя цель – выжить. Я не хочу больше ничего.

Драко лишь кивнул

– И все же... Невозможно полностью отречься от прошлого.

– А я и не отрекся, – губы Поттера впервые за весь разговор тронула тень улыбки. – В моих воспоминаниях остался ты.

– Что? – Драко замер и расширенными глазами уставился на Поттера.

– Единственное, что позволило мне остаться хоть на каплю собой – это ты. Я осознанно ломал себя и ломаю до сих пор. И было чертовски тяжело делать это, находясь рядом с тобой. Возможно, я совершаю ошибку, рассказывая все тебе. И прошлая ночь могла быть ошибкой. Но ты – это последнее и единственное, что удерживает меня от того, чтобы действительно превратиться в подобие Темного лорда окончательно. Пожиратели смерти из нас получаются никудышные.

– Тогда зачем ты все это мне рассказываешь? – тихо спросил Драко.

– Это надежда. А вдруг мы выживем? Возможно, тогда у нас будет шанс.

– У Пожирателей смерти?

– Неважно кем мы стали. Ну, а если мы не переживем эту войну… Что ж, я рад, что рассказал тебе.

Драко не знал, как реагировать на подобное... признание. Столько лет он ненавидел Поттера. Столько лет потратил на мысли о нем. А затем их отношения внезапно изменились, и он паниковал и трусил. Чтобы в итоге все привело вот к этому моменту. К абсолютной безнадеге.

– И что теперь будет? – наконец, спросил Драко.

– Ничего. Я не хочу ничего. Только... Я чудовище, Драко. Я становлюсь им. Но мне вполне достаточно того, что теперь ты знаешь, почему я становлюсь таким. Знаешь, меня почему-то грызла мысль о том, что неправильно будет не рассказать тебе. Из всех, кто был в моей жизни... Самыми честными отношениями были только наши. И прости за те шрамы, что я оставил.

Сказав это, Гарри с удивлением увидел, как чашка в руках Малфоя трескается, а тонкие аристократические пальцы окрашиваются в алый цвет крови.

– Малфой, ты чего? – Поттер уже достал палочку, чтобы помочь, но его руку резко оттолкнули.

– Ты идиот, – прошипел Драко, встряхивая рукой и беря свою палочку. – Ты просто кретин, Поттер.

– Почему?

Драко и сам не знал. Ему просто хотелось его ударить. Страх в груди расползался ядом по всему телу. Страх не за себя. Теперь он начинал понимать, что Надежда магического мира, Гарри Поттер, может уйти навсегда. Его растили как спасение, но ложь и недомолвки помогли появиться Пожирателю Поттеру. И Драко впервые в жизни было кого-то жаль.

Поттер, готовый быть Пожирателем смерти… Чего еще теперь бояться? Да больше нечего. Дамблдор уже проиграл эту войну.

На кухню неожиданно вернулась Лавгуд с корзинкой каких-то шевелящихся овощей-травок. Она присела рядом за стол и стала переводить взгляд с одного волшебника на другого. А затем тихо и спокойно сказала:

– Всегда случается то, что должно случиться. И у всего есть цена. В свое время ее заплатит каждый из нас.

– Что? О чем ты? – не понял Драко, колдуя над пораненной рукой.

– О том, что каждый наш поступок к чему-то ведет. Не пытайся понять чужую жизнь, Драко Малфой. Живи свою. Но если вы будете вместе, кто знает, что тогда произойдет. Наш мир изменчив.

– Я тебя не понимаю. Поттер, о чем она?!

Гарри грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел на подругу:

– Спасибо тебе, Луна. И прости.

– Мне не за что тебя прощать. У тебя свой путь, Гарри. – Она поднялась и поцеловала Гарри в лоб: – Даже в темноте, даже в одиночестве всегда есть лучик надежды. Возможно, свой ты уже нашел.

Она спокойно наблюдала, как Гарри достает палочку и тихо произносит:

– Обливиэйт.

Вскоре они покинули дом Лавгудов, а Полумна навсегда забыла о том, что они вообще были в гостях в ее доме.


	10. Chapter 10

Они аппарировали к Малфой-мэнору.

– И что теперь? – спросил Драко, пока они шли по дорожке к особняку.

– Теперь предстоит непростая поездка в Хогвартс. Я все равно соберу все крестражи. На всякий случай.

– Но зачем?

– Это моя гарантия безопасности. Волдеморту нужны крестражи. Дамблдору нужны крестражи. А мне – моя жизнь. И наплевать мне на остальное.

– Значит, ты готов убивать и мучить ради своей жизни?

– Теперь – да.

Драко нечего было возразить. От такого Поттера волосы на голове вставали дыбом и что-то внутри сжималось.

Но все же, идя по дорожке к родовому дому, полному пожирателей, он тихо сказал:

– Я ненавижу тебя, Поттер. Но прошлая ночь… Не ошибка. – А затем он быстрым шагом направился вперед, стараясь не думать о фактически признании в собственной слабости.

Нужно найти Северуса. Нужно выяснить, что знает он. Нужно попытаться понять, как, боггарт побери их души, выбраться живыми! Если сдался Гарри Поттер, то придется что-то делать ему самому. По крайней мере, теперь есть, ради чего он хотя бы попытается, перестав быть позорной бледной тенью Люциуса Малфоя.

… Гарри заперся в тренировочном зале. Став Пожирателем, он начал много практиковаться. Это здорово повысило его реакцию и точность. Пока стены зала освещались преимущественно зеленым отсветом, он думал о том, что случилось за последние несколько часов. Многое изменилось, но Драко остался прежним. Он не осуждал. Он возмущался глупостью самой идеи. И это было так привычно, именно такой реакции он ждал, когда рассказывал, что происходит. Пусть Драко знает, так даже лучше. В противном случае, он, и правда, мог сойти с ума. Заодно он планировал в ближайшее время повторить то, что Драко назвал "не ошибкой". Их связь была единственным, что не давало полностью окунуться в черноту, где так хорошо ни о чем не думать и быть таким же как Темный лорд. Но есть Драко. Привычный Драко Малфой, который сейчас был его последней нитью к человечности, которую он утрачивал по собственной воле.

Да и трахаться с Малфоем было все так же приятно. Особенно, после того, как увидел, каким тот может быть, когда отдается во власть эмоций, чего раньше он себе не позволял.

В это время Драко мерял шагами гостиную, вяло общаясь с матерью, сидевшей в кресле. Он ждал крестного и не мог никак успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Это было плохо. Кто-нибудь обязательно обратит внимание. Понимая это, он все же выдохнул и попытался расслабиться.

Отец показательно не обращал на него внимания, занимаясь какими-то бумагами. Война изменила многое, но Люциус Малфой продолжал быть высокородным ублюдком. Хотя теперь Драко было на это плевать.

Северус появился ближе к концу дня.

– Темный лорд сегодня остался в Министерстве, – с порога начал он. – И просил тебя, Люциус, зайти к нему завтра утром.

Малфой-старший скривился и покинул гостиную. Нарцисса же предложила ужин. На который Поттер не явился, а сам Драко не мог и куска проглотить, ожидая, когда поест крестный.

И, наконец, когда мать покинула обеденную залу, Драко вытащил палочку и накинул заглушающие чары. Северус, пивший вино возле камина, вопросительно посмотрел на него. Но Драко мотнул головой и стал методично проверять каждое окно, закрывая его. И успокоился, только когда лично проверил дверь.

Подойдя к Снейпу, он тихо прошептал:

– Я дал Непреложный обет.

– Что? – казалось, Северус был очень удивлен. – И ты ничего не можешь рассказать.

– Только то, что он ничего не задумал. Перед нами действительно Пожиратель смерти.

Северус тяжело вздохнул и сел в кресло.

– Если это не игра и не притворство... Боюсь, магический мир теперь действительно обречен.

– Проклятый старый интриган! – взорвался злостью Драко.

– О чем ты?

– Прости, Северус... Не могу. Только знаю, что... Никто ни чем не поможет.

– Ты уверен?

– Боюсь, что да.

– И даже ты?

– Что я?

– Не сможешь помочь.

– Я? – Драко слегка удивился.

– Ты всегда мог по-своему влиять на Поттера. Особенно учитывая ваше с ним прошлое, – намекнул Снейп.

Драко почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Он вспомнил, что было ранним утром.

– Не уверен, что он меня послушает, – прокашлявшись, буркнул он.

– Драко, я тебе уже говорил: если все действительно так, то влиять можно лишь на его человечность. И... думается мне, что его человечная часть – это ты.

– Северус…

-Я не прошу тебя ради него сворачивать горы. Я не прошу тебя его любить. Но я прошу тебя ему помочь.

Драко с тяжелым вздохом отвернулся и задумался. Ни о какой любви речи и не шло, разумеется. В груди бились только страх и паника. И не только за себя.

-Я тебя понял, Северус.

Что тут было непонятного. Сыграть на чувствах – это так по-слизерински.

Драко раздумывал, зайти ли к Поттеру сейчас или завтра, но тот решил все за него. Когда Драко вошел в свою комнату, Поттер его уже ждал, сидя в кресле. Драко замер на пороге, но дверь закрыть успел. Поттер взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на вход чары.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? – прошипел змеей Драко, когда справился с удивлением.

– Тебя жду.

– Зачем?

– Ты же умный волшебник, догадайся, – усмехнулся Поттер.

Драко догадался сразу, но догадки ему эти не нравились.

– Не будь в себе столь уверен, – он прошел в комнату, скинул мантию и повесил ее в шкаф. – И будь любезен, покинь мою комнату. Да и просто прекрати расхаживать по мэнору как по своему дому.

Поттер на это только усмехнулся и развалился в кресле еще вальяжнее:

– Я не уйду.

Что ж, это было ожидаемо. Но сейчас Драко нужно было подумать о слишком многом, и Поттер явно в его планы на ночь не входил. В основном именно из-за мыслей о том, как быть дальше и стоит ли что-то предпринимать. По сути, прошлая ночь могла ничего и не значить, а лишняя надежда в Драко никогда не уживалась со страхом или эгоизмом. А он был эгоистом.

Развернувшись, Драко в пару шагов пересек комнату и навис над Поттером, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, в котором тот сидел, и прошипел:

– Убирайся отсюда и не вздумай даже на долю секунды решить, что я тебе что-то должен или между нами что-то изменилось!

Поттер уже открыл было рот, как раздался стук в дверь.

– Драко-о-о-о, – пропел с той стороны сумасшедший голосок Беллатрисы – У меня есть послание от Темного лорда для тебя и его нового любимчика. Будь хорошим мальчиком и спустись в гостиную. Пока я найду этого проклятого ублюдка Поттера... Драко! Ответь сейчас же!

– Сумасшедшая истеричка, – пробормотал еле слышно Гарри.

Драко же застыл в той позе, в которой и стоял. Не нравилось ему это. Белла была слишком довольной.

– Что тебе нужно? – рявкнул он, смотря на Поттера.

– Спустись в гостиную!

– Ты слышал? – хмыкнул Поттер. – Послание от Темного лорда, – и поднялся, вынуждая Драко отстраниться. – Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, я знаю, о чем пойдет речь.

– И о чем же? – поинтересовался Драко, идя следом за Поттером, который на ходу отменил собственные чары, к двери.

– Спустись в гостиную, – усмехнулся Поттер и открыл дверь.

– Поттер! – тут же визгливо рявкнула Беллатриса. – Что ты делаешь в комнате моего племянника?!

– Выполняю задание Темного лорда, – спокойно отозвался Гарри. Драко появился как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть перекошенное лицо тетки. – Обсуждаем планы по заданию, чтобы последний крестраж оказался у Темного лорда.

– Я не верю тебе, маленький ублюдок!

– А мне плевать на твое мнение, – равнодушно отмахнулся гриффиндорец и пошел к лестнице.

Драко тетку тоже не слишком любил, поэтому предпочел отправиться в гостиную следом.

В доме царило затишье, и все собрались в гостиной первого этажа. Нарцисса и Люциус сидели в креслах, а Северус стоял с бокалом вина возле камина. Когда зашли Драко и Гарри, мать бросила на Драко обеспокоенный взгляд, а он прошел и встал рядом с крестным. Гарри, увидев это, даже не попытался скрыть усмешку.

– Итак, дорогие мои любимые родственнички, – картинно выгибаясь, распахнула двери гостиной появившаяся Беллатрисса. – И Северус.

Драко лишь глаза закатил и рявкнул:

– Быстрее! У меня еще дела!

– Не смей так разговаривать со своей тетей! – тут же взорвалась Беллатриса.

– Белла, прошу тебя, – миролюбиво сказала Нарцисса. – У тебя было послание от Лорда к мальчикам.

– Да, – тут же переключилась Беллатриса и добавила подобострастно: – Темный лорд велел напомнить вам о дуэли. Он прибудет завтра к обеду, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, – это она добавила уже с ехидством.

– И? – выгнул бровь Гарри.

– Что "и", Поттер?

– Ты звала сюда ради этого?

– Разумеется!

Поттер фыркнул, дернул плечами и пошел на выход:

– Могла сказать это еще там, в коридоре.

– Ах ты, маленький ублюд...

– Экспелиармус, – подавив зевоту, взмахнул палочкой Поттер и, не оборачиваясь, направился к лестнице.

Беллатриса, потеряв свою палочку, застыла и смотрела на удаляющуюся фигуру с такой злобой и ненавистью, что, казалось, ее можно было ощутить пальцами, если подойти достаточно близко.

Драко это даже позабавило. Сумасшедшую тетку он никогда не любил, и как не противно признавать, но да, Поттер поставил ее на место.

– Мне тут тоже делать нечего, – спокойно заметил он. – Всем доброй ночи.

Кажется, мать хотела ему что-то сказать, но Драко предпочел как можно быстрее покинуть гостиную.

Через два часа он лежал в ванной и обдумывал завтрашний день. Иллюзий он не питал и понимал, что против Поттера не выстоит. Это было неприятно, бесило, но факт оставался фактом, как бы он не ненавидел гриффиндорца, но боевой магией тот владел лучше. Вероятно, виной тому были все проблемы, что Поттер создавал окружающим, но в его руках палочка буквально танцевала, тогда как сам Драко не имел никакого желания пользоваться боевыми заклинаниями. По сути его вынуждали это делать. И вынудят завтра. Он знал, что в лучшем случае отделается переломами.

Но даже это не пугало столь сильно как должно, против того, что творилось не в голове, а в душе. Он... не хотел драться с Поттером. Иррационально, но не хотел. То, что случилось прошлой ночью, точно стало толчком к воспоминаниям, которые все лезли и лезли в голову. И Драко не мог от них отделаться. Перед глазами вставали обрывки событий, как они вдвоем проводили ночи на Астрономической башне, препираясь по любому поводу, поедая шоколад и сидя друг к другу слишком близко. Лезло в голову воспоминание о первом поцелуе, о первой ночи. Казалось, закрой глаза и можно погрузиться в видение того, как Поттер, застенчиво улыбаясь, касается его шеи...

– Да чтоб тебя, – выругался Драко, выбираясь из ванны и беря в руки полотенце.

В комнате горел лишь камин, было очень сумрачно и мрачно. А еще холодно. Драко подошел к камину и, обняв себя руками, уставился в огонь. Подавляя в себе отвратительно темное желание выскользнуть из спальни и совершить ошибку теперь уже по собственной воле.

Самое противное в том, что желание было иррационально сильным. Самовнушение не помогало. Драко злился на себя, но оставаться на месте становилось все сложнее. Слабак. Он трус и слабак. Но Поттер пришел сегодня. Драко хотелось думать, что в этом было больше смысла, нежели просто использование ради своих физических желаний.

Дверной замок неожиданно щелкнул и дверь открылась. Драко замер, но не стал оборачиваться. Он и так уже знал, кто это.

– Тебе не приходило в голову, что замок в собственную спальню не должен открываться простой алохоморой?

– Просто еще никому в голову не приходило вламываться в мою комнату без приглашения, – все так же стоя спиной к двери, отозвался Драко.

Поттер хмыкнул, накинул на дверь несколько запирающих заклятий и подошел к нему, остановившись за спиной.

– Малфой, ты ведь понимаешь, что завтра проиграешь?

Драко стиснул зубы, но все же процедил:

– Знаю.

– Не страшно?

– Выхода нет.

– Выход всегда есть, – возразил Гарри.

– Тебе лучше знать, – дернул плечом Драко.

– Конечно, – согласился Гарри. – Я предупреждал, чтобы ты готовился. Ты меня не послушал.

– Поттер, что тебе нужно, а? – в раздражении бросил Драко.

– Не так уж много, – ответил Гарри, а Драко почувствовал чужую ладонь на своей шее. – Если ты перестанешь вести себя как мудак, мы оба переживем завтрашнюю дуэль.

– Не поделишься, как? – стараясь не обращать внимания на это прикосновение, из-за которого по позвоночнику бежали колючие искорки, тихо прорычал Драко.

– Поделюсь, – охотно ответил Гарри. – Ты будешь нападать.

Драко фыркнул.

– И что дальше? Ты отобьешь любое мое заклинание.

– Отобью. Но не так быстро, как следовало бы. Это даст тебе время.

– Ты сам готов подставиться? – Драко даже повернулся, в изумлении глядя на Поттера.

Тот сделал еще шаг, оставляя между ними не больше нескольких сантиметров, снова уложил ладонь на шею Драко, и спокойно сказал:

– Я хочу, чтобы мы оба выжили, и желательно остались целыми.

Драко хмыкнул и дернул головой, уходя от прикосновения. Он знал, зачем Поттер пришел. Чувствовал, как кожа горит там, где он ее касается. И все равно... что-то не давало ему покоя, несмотря на то, что недавно случилось.

– Кто ты? – спросил Драко. – Зачем ты приходишь? Зачем ты заставляешь вспоминать? Завтра... Знаешь, даже если ты меня убьешь, пусть будет так. Я был трусом, я и сейчас им остался. А теперь уходи, – он снова отвернулся, скрестив на груди руки и уставившись в огонь.

– Я заставляю вспоминать? – тихо рассмеялся Поттер. – Ты сам никак не забудешь.

– А ты не делаешь проще, – огрызнулся Драко.

– Может, меня устраивает, что ты никак не забудешь, – ответил он, и на шее Драко снова оказалась рука. – Я хочу жить. Ты тоже. Вместе у нас больше шансов.

– Вместе? У нас? Нет никаких "нас", Поттер, – отозвался Драко, – Уже давно нет никаких "нас".

– Ну, да. Именно поэтому ты таскался ко мне в подземелье с завидной регулярностью. Именно поэтому таскаешься за мной сейчас.

– Я делаю это не по своей воле, – заметил Драко. – Темный лорд...

– Может отправляться в преисподнюю, где ему самое место, – жестко заметил Поттер.

– Предательские речи, Поттер.

– И что ты сделаешь, Драко? Нажалуешься Волдеморту?

Рука на шее Драко сжалась сильнее, его развернуло, и он снова оказался нос к носу с Поттером.

Не отводя глаз от Драко, Поттер достал палочку и накинул еще чар, чтобы их не услышали. Драко ощущал вибрации в воздухе, и оставалось лишь гадать, какой же силой на самом деле обладает этот ублюдок.

Однако все это время он не шевелился и так же смотрел в глаза гриффиндорца.

– Зачем ты пришел?

– Ты знаешь.

– А если я не хочу?

Губы Поттера искривила усмешка:

– Ты лжешь сейчас. В первую очередь себе самому.

– А тебе-то это зачем?

– Потому что хочу. В нынешних обстоятельствах мы не так уж много можем себе позволить, но ЭТО – только наше.

Он был прав. Противно, но Драко готов был это признать. Вот только готов ли он был принять...

– Я знаю, что тебе понравилось, – усмехнулся Поттер. – Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и не упрямься.

Драко не сразу заметил, что следует за рукой на шее, которая тянула его в сторону кровати. Он дернулся, но пальцы на шее лишь сильнее сжались. Спустя еще секунду он приземлился на спину на матрас. Полы халата распахнулись, оголив ноги. Гарри тихо ухмыльнулся и, коснувшись теплой кожи, повел руками вверх по бедрам, забираясь пальцами под халат, подбираясь к паху.

В этот момент Драко отчетливо осознал, что сейчас произойдет.

Схватив Поттера за запястья, он с силой сжал их и сел. Тот тоже сел и посмотрел спокойно, а в глубине глаз Малфой различил мягкие нотки тепла и отчаяния.

– Послушай, все это... К чему оно приведет? Ни к чему. И я...

– И я так чертовски устал, – вдруг сказал Поттер. – Меня только и держали воспоминания о том, что было между нами. Что даже такие как мы нашли что-то друг в друге. Я помню, как целовал тебя. И, наверное, только эти воспоминания еще не потерял.

Драко услышал мольбу. В этом спокойном отстраненном голосе была мольба. Поттер тоже боялся того, что будет завтра. Как и он сам. Или сейчас Драко обманывал сам себя. Он уже не понимал этого человека. Он помнил того, с кем делил постель еще в Хогвартсе. Сейчас он видел перед собой того, кто готов был выпустить из палочки даже Аваду Кедавру в своих интересах. Но в одном Поттер был прав – прошлая ночь ему понравилась Горькая, болезненная, не похожа на прошлое. Отчаянная.

И только этим отчаянием перед завтрашним днем он сможет потом объяснить свое поведение самому себе. Потому что его руки на чужих запястьях разжались, и он сам потянул пояс халата, развязывая его, глядя прямо в глаза напротив.

Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся. Отчасти это была манипуляция. Драко всегда долго на что-то решался, трусливая натура, что есть, то есть. Его всегда приходилось подталкивать. С другой стороны, это была почти правда. Гарри вспоминал прошлое, но оно уже не так его волновало. При этом он совершенно точно не хотел смерти Драко. Наоборот, он надеялся прожить достаточно долго, чтобы насладиться тем, что происходит между ними сейчас. Он не до конца понимал, что именно это такое, но ему нравилось.

Гарри даже не стал снимать с Драко халат. Только быстро стянул свою одежду, бросив возле кровати и накрыл Малфоя своим телом, вжимаясь и слушая скрежет его зубов. Тот снова боролся с собой, несмотря на собственное согласие. Как всегда. Как раньше. И Гарри нравилось так больше всего: уговаривать и брать то, что он хотел, одновременно. В той, прошлой жизни, именно Малфой трахал его, жестко и со злостью, точно сам не верил тому, что делает. Он почти никогда не стонал и часто уворачивался от поцелуев. Но теперь все было иначе. Теперь он отвечал на поцелуи с отчаянием и такой же злостью, отдавая себя, потому что понимал – иначе не будет. Теперь Гарри Поттер был тем, кто брал.

Как и в прошлый раз, Поттер обошелся слюной и не озаботился подготовкой, но Драко не собирался жаловаться. Ему нравилось, и он не стал себе врать. Он не любил себе врать.

Ему было больно и хорошо одновременно. А Поттер опять никуда не торопился, наслаждаясь каждым толчком и тихо выдыхая, слушая, как Драко сжимает зубы, чтобы не стонать так откровенно, как он мог. Гарри был уверен, что Малфой мог быть другим. Он хотел это видеть. Теперь хотел сильнее, чем раньше. Их движения больше не были застенчивыми и испуганными, небольшой опыт и эмоциональное состояние делали свое дело.

– Я хочу услышать, – склонившись к самому его уху, прошептал Поттер на очередном толчке, чувствуя, как его член сжимает горячими тисками чужой нерастянутой плоти. Это было хорошо. Идеально. Малфой был для него идеальным.

– Что? – Драко распахнул глаза и вскрикнул, когда его больно, не стесняясь, укусили за ухо. – Совсем двинулся?!

Поттер на это рассмеялся, глухо как-то и хрипло, после чего резко толкнулся. Драко под ним дернулся и сжал зубы, задрожав. Поттер свой маневр повторил, ощущая, как Малфой впивается пальцами в его руки.

– Ты что творишь? – прошипел Драко на новом таком толчке.

Ответом ему стал болезненный укус в шею. И новый глухой через силу стон.

– Слушаю, – ответил Гарри, зализывая свои отметины от зубов.

Драко под ним дрожал все сильнее.

Поттер начал двигаться быстрее. Сжатые зубы перестали помогать. Стоны сами собой вылетали изо рта. Приоткрыв глаза, Драко увидел довольное лицо Поттера, который начал увеличивать темп.

Боль притупилась и стала другой, еще более приятной. Драко сделал вздох, и его губы накрыло требовательным поцелуем. Он сразу с жаром ответил. Потому что целовался Поттер так же, как раньше – хотелось раствориться в этом ощущении. Драко вцепился в его спину, оставляя следы, принося легкую боль. Поттер безумно ухмылялся и двигался быстрее. Все, что оставалось Драко, это шире разводить бедра, чувствуя, как его буквально втрахивают в матрас, ощущая нутром каждую венку чужого члена. Этого не должно было быть, но случилось уже во второй раз. И сейчас становилось как-то все равно, что это Поттер.

Это сумасшествие долго не продлилось. Драко даже не пришлось касаться себя. В какой-то момент саднящая боль и резкие толчки просто выбросили его из реальности, и, разрывая простынь в кулаках, он выгнул позвоночник, кончая себе на живот. Поттер над ним замер, пережидая чужое удовольствие и то, как сильно и ритмично его начало сжимать. После чего снова начал двигаться.

– Нет... Боггарт, Поттер... Больно... – захрипел Драко. Ощущения изменились, и тело простреливало вспышками более сильной боли, когда член внутри двигался. – Вытащи...

– Ты как девчонка, – хрипло отозвался Поттер, но все же осторожно вышел из него.

Только для того чтобы выпрямиться на коленях и, рассматривая распростертого перед ним Малфоя, начать себя ласкать.

Глаза Драко расширились. В памяти всплыли кадры из тех ночей, что они проводили вместе. Поттер был совершенно другим. Он любил полумрак и стеснялся себя и своего тела. Но теперь... Драко закусил губу, ощущая, как снова начинает возбуждаться, хотя это возбуждение было болезненным, потому что слишком быстрым. Самым смешным оказалось то, что ему захотелось коснуться. Приподнявшись, он протянул руку и накрыл своими пальцами руку Поттера, которой тот себя поглаживал. Поттер тихо вздрогнул, а потом хмыкнул:

– Не поможешь?

Драко не рискнул смотреть на него сейчас, но чужая рука исчезла, и теперь его пальцы обхватывали горячий налитой подрагивающий член. Который только что двигался внутри и заставил испытать удивительное болезненное удовольствие. Он несмело провел по стволу несколько раз. Потом склонился, приоткрыл рот и лизнул головку. Поттер втянул живот и выдохнул. Драко снова лизнул, а потом обхватил губами головку и слегка втянул щеки. А затем поднял взгляд на Поттера.

Тот больше не улыбался. Скорее заполошно дышал, внимательно изучая.

– Раньше ты так не делал, – наконец, сказал он, и одна его рука запуталась в светлых волосах, окончательно взлохмачивая их. Да, раньше никто из них этого не делал. Ласки были застенчивыми и неуклюжими. Такими они были и сейчас, особенно для Драко. Но Поттер ему не мешал и не подгонял, только лохматил волосы. – Мне нравится.

Драко словно немного приободрился, не услышав гадостей, и прикрыл веки, стараясь не краснеть. Вкус на языке был необычным, но не противным. И все же это было столь интимно и грязно, что внутри что-то обрывалось от понимания того, что он делает. Он словно сходил с ума, чувствуя языком горячую бархатную кожу, пульсацию органа и собственного тела, которое вновь хотело ласки.

Вскоре Поттер задышал чаще. Драко выпустил член изо рта и начал активно двигать рукой по стволу. Ему пришлось отодвинуться, но пальцы Поттера в волосах сжались, не позволяя далеко отстраниться. Он не возражал, сейчас ему было все равно. Сейчас он был готов делать то, что хочет Поттер. Член в руке стал особо твердым и напряженным. Он успел закрыть глаза и под аккомпанемент грудного стона сверху почувствовал горячие капли на лице. Он слышал шалое дыхание Поттера, и уже собрался открыть глаза, как пальцы, державшие за волосы, разжались, голову обхватило руками и он почувствовал, как горячий язык Поттера слизывает с лица собственную сперму. Драко против воли задрожал, чувствуя острый укол нестерпимого желания.

Тихий шалый стон сдержать он не смог.

– Хочешь еще? – хрипло спросил Поттер, проходясь языком по закрытым векам.

Драко не мог признаться в этом. Словно тогда рухнул бы последний рубеж, но рука, сжавшая запястье Поттера, вцепилась сильнее.

– Дай мне пять минут, и мы продолжим, – пробормотал тот, напоследок пройдясь языком по его губам, после чего отстранился и рухнул на постели рядом.

Драко сел, чуть кривясь от боли в пояснице и чувствуя, как по телу гуляет горячее возбуждение. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошел к комоду, на котором стоял графин с водой, и, налив себе стакан, залпом его выпил.

В комнате воцарилась густая напряженная тишина.

Облокотившись о комод, Драко налил себе еще стакан и, упершись взглядом в стену, думал о том, что сейчас происходит в этой комнате.

Он трахается с Поттером, точнее, позволяет себя трахать. И точно собирается позволить снова. Зачем он это делает, он старался не думать. Но ему определенно правилось то, что Поттер заставлял его чувствовать, пока внутри двигался твердый член.

– Проведем дуэль в ритме вальса, – раздалось с кровати.

– Что? О чем ты?

– Ты же умеешь танцевать вальс?

– Разумеется, умею, – надменно ответил Драко.

– Каков ритм вальса?

– Раз-два-три, раз-два-три.

– Вот так и будем. Удар-защита-удар. Удар-защита-удар. И все останутся довольны. Ты нападаешь.

– Ты думаешь, это сработает? – Драко в недоумении обернулся.

– Уверен. Это даст тебе время. А я буду защищаться.

Закусив губу, Драко воззрился на развалившегося Поттера, который так же внимательно рассматривал его в ответ.

– Дай воды, – попросил Поттер, и прозвучало это так спокойно и буднично, что Драко... выполнил просьбу.

Но как только Поттер получил свой стакан с водой, он схватил Малфоя за запястье и заставил сесть рядом с собой.

– Ты меня понял? Удар-защита-удар. И ты нападешь первый. Если ты перепутаешь, мы оба можем сильно покалечиться, – напомнил ему Поттер, глядя хмуро и внимательно, пока большой палец поглаживал теплую кожу тыльной стороны ладони.

Драко и рад бы огрызнуться. Но понял, что не может, отвлекаясь на это касание.

Все, что он мог, это кивнуть. Такой ответ, похоже, устроил Поттера, который кивнул в ответ, а потом и вовсе дернул его на себя, переворачивая и укладывая на лопатки. Драко не возражал и с готовностью откликнулся на поцелуй, снова раздвигая бедра.


	11. Chapter 11

Поттер ушел утром. Драко в глубине души хотел, чтобы он остался, но не мог признаться вслух, что рядом с Поттером не так страшно ждать предстоящей дуэли. Драко понимал, что здесь – не Хогвартс, а потому дуэль будет не учебная. Заклинания, которыми они будут обмениваться, будут вполне себе боевыми. Да и вряд ли Волдеморт захочет, чтобы они обменивались безопасными заклинаниями.

И оказался прав. Но Поттер даже бровью не повел, соглашаясь с желанием Темного лорда, лишь бросил на Драко выразительный взгляд.

Так как дуэль решили провести на свежем воздухе, Волдеморт и пожиратели расположились в саду Малфоев.

Гарри и Драко же стояли друг против друга и слушали последние напутствия Лорда. Тот говорил что-то о значимости боевой магии для молодого поколения. А сами парни лишь молча сжимали палочки.

Драко слушал Лорда в пол-уха, постоянно проговаривая про себя "удар-защита-удар". На Поттера он не смотрел.

Секундантами вызвались быть Снейп и Белла. И, откровенно говоря, Драко был рад, что Северус вызвался быть его секундантом, когда Лорд потребовал дуэль по всем правилам.

Поттер же даже ухом не повел, когда за его спиной встала Беллатриса, отпустив пару едких комментариев.

"Удар-защита-удар". Удар-защита-удар" – Драко повторял и повторял это, как заклинание, в голове, пока все усаживались, не обращая внимания на мать, которая сидела рядом с отцом по правую руку от Лорда, расположившегося в кресле, спинку которого обвивала проклятая Нагайна. Ему было все равно, что кто-то из пожирателей высказался в его адрес, от чего отец побелел и стиснул зубы, что интересно, глядя именно на него, злясь именно на него.

Северус же за спиной тихо сказал:

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь. Вы оба понимаете.

Это был намек. Северус надеялся, что они успели обсудить стратегию. И неприятно признавать, но позаботился об этом именно Поттер, в то время, как Драко мог только покорно принять судьбу.

– Итак, дамы и господа! Волшебники и волшебницы! – заговорил Лорд, улыбаясь бескровными губами. – Я рад, что мистер Малфой-младший и мистер Поттер откликнулись на мою просьбу о дуэли и готовы нам сегодня продемонстрировать свои навыки, показав тем самым, что ждет магический мир в будущем.

"Под моей пятой", – подумал Драко, чуть не скривившись.

– А теперь... начали!

Все случилось быстро каким-то чудом. Драко уже почти замешкался, когда они оба вскинули палочки, но взгляд Поттера, злой и резкий, словно вернул его на место. Потому что они договорились. Потому что первым напасть должен был именно он.

– Эварте статум! – рявкнул Драко.

Заклятье должно было отбросить Поттера, но тот вовремя сориентировался и крикнул:

– Протего! – Поттер накрылся щитом, и заклятье распалось. – Вердимилиус!

– Протего! Экспелиармус!

– Протего! – ответил Драко, а потом произнес невербальное и в Поттера полетел энергетический поток, свитый в хлыст, но тот перепрыгнул, снова вскидывая палочку.

Драко понял, наконец, что возможно, они оба выживут. Лишь потому, что Поттер к нему пришел. Перекидываясь заклинаниями, они выработали некий ритм, и даже их движения подчинялись ему, точно в танце. На зрителей никто из них внимания не обращал – оба были заняты тем, как бы отбить чары соперника и самому нанести удар.

Все было подчинено ритму, к которому Драко уже начал привыкать. Ровно до того момента, как Поттер не выкрикнул:

– Сектумсемпра!

Драко замер. И этой секунды заминки хватило, чтобы заклятье его достигло.

Было больно. Адски больно. Но Драко точно не замечал этой боли, потому что разумом попал в прошлое. В ту ночь, когда это заклятье ранило его впервые. Правда, почему-то в этот раз оно было слабее, и он лишь опустился на одно колено, рассматривая, как его белая рубашка и закатанные рукава пачкаются в собственной крови.

-Вставай! – рявкнул за спиной Северус. – Вставай, боггарт тебя возьми!

Где-то впереди послышался ядовитый смех Беллатрисы и испуганный вздох матери. А Драко думал о том, как ему больно, и о том, что Поттер ударил лишь вполсилы. Но ударил именно этим заклятьем.

Драко поднял палочку и рявкнул:

– Орбис!

– Фините Инкантатем! – крикнул Поттер. – Легилименс!

Драко не успел вовремя среагировать и заблокировать сознание. Никакого насилия он не почувствовал, лишь услышал слово: "Падай". Драко не сразу сообразил, но стоило Поттеру поднять вверх руку, как он упал на колени и выпустил палочку.

– Вулнера Санентур! – воскликнул Поттер и Драко почувствовал, как его раны начинают затягиваться, а кровь исчезать с рубашки, но остался сидеть.

Все понимали, что дуэль окончена, и победителем из нее вышел Гарри Поттер.

Поттер тем временем опустил палочку и повернулся к Волдеморту.

– Надеюсь, вам понравилось представление, Темный лорд, – усмехнулся он. – Если вы будете столь великодушны, я не стану убивать своего помощника в, без сомнения, важном деле, – он глянул на Беллатрису, которая хотела возразить, но промолчала.

Лорд молчал с минуту, поставив ладони домиком и прижимая их к подбородку.

– Что ж, – наконец, сказал он – Это было восхитительное шоу! Гарри, ты превзошел мои ожидания. Драко, тобой я тоже очень доволен, хоть ты и проиграл. Но ты напал первым и твои боевые навыки бесспорно хороши. Вы показали мне то, на что я надеялся – у молодого поколения и у нас есть будущее, и когда война будет окончена, вас ждут великие дела!

Сказав это, Темный лорд поднялся и пошел в дом. Беллатриса последовала за ним, бросив Поттера. А к Драко ринулись мать и Северус.

– Драко, дорогой, тебе нужно подняться. Пойдем, обработаем раны, – тихим испуганным голосом, дотрагиваясь до плеча сына, сказала мать.

– Оставь его! – велел подошедший Люциус, лицо которого было перекошено злобой. Драко поднял голову, глядя на отца. А чего он ожидал? Конечно же, тот зол. – Ты опозорил нас! Проиграть Поттеру! Ты – позор нашей фамилии!

– Люциус, – взмолилась Нарцисса. – Он ранен.

– И ему нужна помощь, – заметил подошедший Северус.

– Но это неважно, ведь он проиграл. Мне, – ухмыльнулся Поттер. Драко почувствовал, как заболели все шрамы сразу, когда он увидел эту ухмылку. На месте отца он никогда бы больше не поворачивался к нему спиной. – Но Темный лорд назвал нашим будущим его. И меня. А не тебя, Люциус. – После чего развернулся и скучающей походкой пошел к дому, прожигаемый в спину яростным взглядом Люциуса Малфоя.

Драко дернулся прочь от прикосновений матери, но позволил крестному помочь подняться. Снейп отвел его в свою комнату и усадил на диван, после чего велел расстегнуть одежду. Драко как сомнамбула расстегнул рубашку. Что ж, к старым шрамам добавятся новые.

– Невероятно.

Драко поднял голову и посмотрел на крестного, который взирал на него с хорошо скрываемым изумлением. Он склонил голову и осмотрел себя. Старые шрамы остались на месте. Новые шрамы... были едва заметны и готовы вот-вот исчезнуть с кожи.

Северус взмахнул палочкой и тихо заговорил:

– Это заклинание имеет очень мощную силу, а твои шрамы исчезают на глазах.

– И?

– Он бил в четверть силы.

– Откуда знаешь? – простонал Драко. Бил Поттер в четверть силы или в полную, ему сейчас было все равно, потому что болело все тело.

– Это заклинание составил я.

Драко удивленно воззрился на Снейпа:

– Ты? И откуда тогда он его знает?

– Я уже давно и сам хотел бы это знать, – Снейп прошел к комоду, выдвинул верхний ящик и загремел склянками. После вернулся к крестнику и всучил ему в руки два пузырька. – Пей. Поможет унять боль и уберет те шрамы, что можно убрать.

Драко послушно выпил и откинул голову на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. Боль начала отступать буквально через пару минут.

В голове билась только одна мысль: благодаря Поттеру они пережили эту дуэль. И даже это уже не злило.


	12. Chapter 12

Полночь Драко встретил в кровати в компании книги, которую читал, подсвечивая себе Люмусом, не желая зажигать другой свет в комнате. Новые шрамы от Сектумсемпры исчезли, когда Поттер бросил последнее заклинание. Пытаясь читать, мыслями Драко продолжал возвращаться к дуэли, размышляя об этом "жесте доброй воли" со стороны гриффиндорца. Никто ведь не знал заклятье Сектумсемпры, кроме Поттера, Драко и Снейпа. И контр-заклятье никто не распознал, даже Темный лорд. Он вспомнил, что уже слышал это заклинание, когда Поттер залечил рану на боку. Понимание этого грело. Хотя Драко все еще боялся надеяться, что Поттеру не все равно, что бы тот ни говорил. Этот Поттер был другим, не таким, как в школе, но все равно оставался Поттером, несмотря на свой новый, ледяной образ. Драко помнил старого Гарри, но начинал понимать, что этот, появившийся в мэноре, жестокий и надменный, местами равнодушный, а местами... очень родной, что ли, нравится ему еще больше. Это ужасало и заставляло сомневаться в собственной адекватности.

Щелчок дверного замка заставил его вздрогнуть.

– Люмус Максима! – и комнату осветило тусклым светом. Это оказался всего лишь Поттер. Ожидаемо.

– Разве я не говорил, что твоя дверь не должна открываться простой алохоморой?

– Кроме тебя, ко мне никто не таскается, – ответил Драко. – Смысл?

– Ну, тоже верно, – согласился Гарри и наложил чары на дверь, а потом поставил еще и заглушающие. Драко уже знал, что это означает и, видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Гарри хмыкнул и добавил: – Расслабься, Малфой. Я пришел не за этим.

– Тогда зачем?

– Посмотреть, сильно ли ты пострадал.

– Тебе-то что за дело?

– Любопытный я.

Поттер подошел к постели и бесцеремонно поднял подол домашней зеленой рубашки, поднося палочку ближе и всматриваясь.

– Только старые остались, – констатировал он.

– Да ты что? Не заметил, – язвительно сказал Драко, одергивая рубашку.

– Чего бесишься?

– Зачем опять применил это заклятье?

– Извини, времени думать было не так много.

Драко фыркнул и отвернулся.

– Кажется, нам удалось всех провести, – пробормотал он, рассматривая ночь за окном.

– Удалось. Ты почему без света сидишь?

Драко пожал плечами, не ответив.

– Послезавтра я отправлюсь за последним крестражем, – сказал Поттер, садясь на постель рядом. – Я бы отправился завтра, но, думаю, тебе стоит отлежаться. Боевые заклинания – дело не шуточное.

– В Хогвартс? – прозвучало даже слишком равнодушно. Поттер говорил про школу раньше. Тогда почему в груди что-то сжалось?

– Ага.

– И как ты собрался туда попасть?

– Темный лорд говорил, что ты починил Исчезательный шкаф в Тайной комнате.

– Починил, – согласился Драко. – Им так и не воспользовались.

– Вот и воспользуемся.

Малфой вздохнул. Что ж, это было логично. Поттер не колебался и шел к той цели, что сам себе наметил. Драко пытался понять, готов ли он следовать за ним.

– Мне придется пойти с тобой. Для отвода глаз. Будет странно, если я не выполню указание Лорда. Но что ты ему скажешь, когда найдешь крестраж?

Поттер не ответил, лишь усмехнулся. Драко понял, что гриффиндорец что-то задумал, как и с остальными крестражами. Допытываться он не стал. Лезть в дела Поттера он не собирался. Он лишь надеялся, что не сломает себе шею, таскаясь за любимчиком Темного лорда.

Через два дня он очутился вместе с Поттером в Лютном переулке. Он знал, что они направляются в лавку «Горбин и Бэркес», где стоял второй шкаф. Драко скривился, когда вспомнил, что идея починить шкаф в Хогвартсе и привести в школу Пожирателей принадлежала ему самому. Правда, по сути, так оно и получалось – два Пожирателя смерти хотят проникнуть в Хогвартс теперь. Драко надеялся, что Поттер отправляется туда именно за крестражем, а не собирается заодно прогуляться по замку и с кем-нибудь пообщаться. До лавки оставалось каких-то десять шагов, но вдруг они услышали:

– Гарри? Гарри!

Драко остановился, как и Поттер, и повернул голову в сторону Косой аллеи, которая в этой точке переулка хорошо просматривалась. В отдалении стояла Джинни Уизли и смотрела на них, в ее руке была палочка, которая дрожала, как и губы девушки. Она сделала несколько несмелых шагов в их сторону.

– Гарри! – снова воскликнула она. Драко едва не скривился от ее голоса. А потом обратила внимание на Поттера. – Значит, это правда? Ты стал Пожирателем смерти?

Драко фыркнул, не скрываясь. Неужели всех прошлых разов этой дурехе недостаточно? Или ей еще не рассказали, что в последнее время, не скрываясь, творил ее дружок? Кажется, она была влюблена в Поттера, как и Поттер в нее. Вроде как. Драко снова посмотрел на гриффиндорца, который, хмурясь, смотрел на Джинни. А потом лицо Поттера разгладилось, он улыбнулся, и Драко поежился от этой улыбки. Уизли сделала еще несколько шагов вперед.

– Обливиэйт! – неожиданно сказал Поттер и направил палочку, которая вдруг оказалась в его руке, на девушку. Заклинание вышло столь мощным, что Уизли отбросило на несколько метров назад. Убедившись, что никто не обратил особого внимания на случившееся, Поттер спокойно бросил:

– Идем, – и двинулся дальше, углубляясь в переулок. 

Драко подумал, что после заклинания такой силы, Уизли имя свое не вспомнит, не то, что встречу с ними.

– Не жалко ее? – все же не сдержался он. Почему-то видеть это оказалось... приятно.

– А должно?

– Вы вроде как были парочкой.

– Мы с тобой тоже были парочкой, только не говорили об этом, – пожал плечами Поттер.

И все спокойное благодушное настроение Драко испарилось в то же мгновение.

– Мы были друг другу никем, – холодно заметил он.

Поттер обернулся и хмыкнул:

– Почаще так думай и убеждай себя.

Драко не успел ответить, потому что они подошли к "Горбину и Бэркесу". Поттер взялся за ручку и шагнул внутрь. 

Тут было все так же, как и год назад – пыль, мрак и вещицы, наполненные темной магией. Год назад эта лавка вызывала восторг и любопытство. Сейчас же хотелось отсюда уйти. Но Драко не мог.

Поттер кивнул хозяину за прилавком и пошел вглубь магазина. Вероятно, тот был предупрежден заранее или осведомлен о том, что Поттер изменил «точку зрения», потому что не сказал ни слова, предпочтя тихо исчезнуть в подсобке. Драко знал, что он направляется к шкафу. До него вдруг окончательно дошло, что они сейчас действительно окажутся в Хогвартсе. Ноги стали ватными, ему с трудом удавалось их передвигать. Поттер же подошел, открыл дверь шкафа и оглянулся. 

– Пошли, – кивнул он Драко и они по очереди втиснулись в шкаф, прижавшись друг к другу. Гарри на это только хмыкнул, глядя, как он пытается отвернуться, и закрыл дверцу. 

Выручай-комната была такой же, как и год назад. Огромное помещение, забитое хламом, что стаскивали сюда многие поколения учеников, пряча свои «сокровища» от учителей и сокурсников. 

– И что дальше? – спросил Драко, оглядываясь. 

– Дальше ты остаешься здесь. И ждешь меня. 

– А ты куда? 

– А мне нужно прогуляться.

– Куда?

– Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше, иначе мне придется подправлять твою память. В целях твоей же безопасности. Я и так рассказал тебе то, что рассказывать не планировал. 

– Значит, ты что-то задумал. 

– Нет, вовсе нет. Мне просто нужно кое-что забрать из замка, – Поттер принялся осматривать хлам, в поисках чего-то. Вдруг ему попалась на глаза старая с железкой оковкой шкатулка. – Ага, – он прихватил шкатулку с собой, – Я скоро вернусь. 

Драко не подал вида, но ему вдруг стало немного обидно, что Поттер собрался уйти один.

– Зачем тогда я сюда с тобой пошел, вообще непонятно. Мог остаться в Лютном переулке.

– И кто-нибудь сказал бы об этом Лорду. Успокойся, я ненадолго.

– Да мне без разницы, – пожал плечами Драко, отворачиваясь и принявшись рассматривать хлам в виде старой мебели неподалеку от себя, удивленно приметив дорогой сервиз из тех, что он видел ребенком, когда родители брали его с собой на очередной прием.


	13. Chapter 13

За спиной хлопнула дверь. Драко вздохнул. Ему хотелось быть сейчас с Поттером, а не сидеть тут, среди куч никому не нужного старого мусора. Он оступился, оперся о груду хлама, чтобы сохранить равновесие, но лишь упал, причем вместе с тем, на что опирался, когда понял, о чем думает. 

– Гоблинова мать! – выругался он. И принялся подниматься. За производимым шумом он не услышал, как снова открылась дверь. 

– Левикорпус! – Драко подняло из груды хлама в воздух, а потом поставило на пол. – Ну, ты даешь, Малфой, – усмехнулся Поттер – Меня не было минут десять от силы.

– Иди нахрен, – огрызнулся Драко, отряхивая одежду. – Ты уже забрал, что хотел?

– Нет, народу много шатается по коридорам. Подождем темноты. Так безопаснее.

Груды храма вдруг исчезли. Зато появился камин и мягкий кожаный диван, а также столик с тарелками с едой.

Драко выгнул бровь:

– Это что?

– Почему не провести время с комфортом? – Поттер пожал плечами, скинул мантию и пиджак, бросив все в появившееся кресло, там же положил шкатулку, закатал рукава черной рубашки и сел на диван, оглядывая подносы с едой – Ты не голоден? Я вот очень.

Драко, если честно, за всеми этими шатаниями забыл, когда ел в последний раз. Но, глянув на вольготно расположившегося на диване и уже поедавшего сэндвич Поттера, только хмыкнул и принялся прохаживаться по комнате.

– Малфой, ты от меня шарахаешься что ли? – вдруг спросил Гарри.

– Слишком много чести всего лишь для одного гриффиндорца, – от такого заявления Драко чуть не грохнулся во второй раз.

– Тогда сядь и ешь. Нам тут торчать несколько часов, – Поттер запихнул сэндвич в рот и потянулся за следующим.

– И мы вполне можем провести их в тишине, – отрезал Драко. Поесть он бы не отказался, но садиться рядом с Поттером не хотелось совершенно, несмотря на то, что несколько минут назад его иррационально расстроил тот факт, что Поттер ушел без него.

Он злился на самого себя все больше и больше, напоминая самому себе школьницу-первокурсницу. Нет, он, конечно, по сути, сам был еще школьником, вот только дела, в которые они оба ввязались, были далеко не детскими. Как и секс между ними.

Драко поежился, совершенно не желая об этом думать именно сейчас, пока Поттер рядом. Поэтому сел на противоположный край дивана, взял сэндвич и, отвернувшись, принялся жевать.

– А что дальше, Поттер? Найдешь ты крестражи. А дальше? – все же минуты через две не выдержал и спросил он. – Будешь и дальше прислуживать Лорду?

– Не прислуживать, Малфой, а служить, – невозмутимо поправил его Гарри.

– Да какая разница.

– Большая. Открой толковый словарь и посмотри, если не знаешь, в чем эта разница.

– Ну, допустим. А дальше?

– Дальше? Дальше я буду наблюдать, как Волдеморт и Дамблдор уничтожают друг друга.

– Но помогаешь-то ты Темному лорду.

– Я вдруг понял, что ложь во спасение – не мой метод, – пожал плечами Поттер и налил в чашки ароматный чай. – Жестокая правда Темного лорда мне ближе.

– То есть, ты все равно пойдешь против магического мира.

– В том виде, что он существует сейчас – это не мой мир. Я не хочу жить при таких законах.

– Если Лорд проиграет, ты станешь отступником и тебя казнят точно так же, как и любого Пожирателя.

– Как и тебя, – отсалютовал ему чашкой Гарри.

Драко вздохнул и, отбросив недоеденный сэндвич на тарелку, откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза.

– Думается мне, всех нас все равно ждет смерть. Рано или поздно. А проживем мы недолго.

– Это вряд ли, – услышал он голос Поттера. – Чтобы убить Темного лорда, нужно уничтожить крестражи, желательно все. Даже если Орден Феникса меня поймает и каким-то чудом убьет Нагайну, еще два крестража им не найти никогда, а значит, убить Лорда им будет совсем непросто. Так что не хорони нас раньше времени. Я планирую прожить достаточно долго. И тебе советую то же самое.

Драко хмыкнул. По правде сказать, на хороший исход относительно себя он уже не рассчитывал. Вся его жизнь буквально полетела под откос в тот момент, когда он получил Метку. От нее избавиться не удастся уже никогда. Это клеймо. И с этим клеймом вряд ли получится прожить долго. Но Поттера переубеждать он не стал.

На него навалились апатия и усталость. По сути, даже находясь дома, он вынужден оставаться настороже и поговорить мог разве что с Северусом. Отец был предан Лорду из страха, мать боялась отца. А близких у него никого и не было. 

Благородный отпрыск благородного рода по факту был одинок. Наверное, как и Поттер, как бы ни трудно было это признавать. Но Поттер сам избрал такой путь. Ведь были у него когда-то друзья. Как бы ни бесили Грейнджер и Уизли, но эти трое всегда были близки. У Драко такого человека не было никогда.

– Долго нам тут еще сидеть? – спросил Малфой, зевая.

– Пока не стемнеет, – отозвался Гарри. – Можешь пока поискать крестраж, если тебе скучно, или вернуться в Лондон.

– В смысле поискать крестраж? – нахмурился Драко.

– В прямом. Он где-то здесь, – он обвел взглядом Выручай-комнату.

Драко открыл рот, чтобы спросить, куда тогда собрался Поттер за пределами комнаты, но промолчал. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. А потом развалился на диване и, растягивая гласные, фыркнул:

– А знаешь, мне надоело. Развлекайся сам.

Он не видел, как Поттер прищурился и как изменился его взгляд, занятый мыслями о том, что ему уже просто надоело. И раз есть несколько часов чтобы не двигаться и ни о чем не думать, то ими он и воспользуется по назначению.

– Что тебе надоело, Малфой? Нести ответственность за свои поступки? Зачем тогда ты принял Метку?

– Можно подумать, у меня был выбор, – фыркнул Драко.

– Конечно, был.

– Просвети меня.

– Ты мог уехать. Далеко. Даже на другой континент. Что? Слишком сложно для вашей светлости? – заметив взгляд Драко, усмехнулся Поттер.

Да, для Драко это было сложно. Трус он, что поделать. По прошествии времени он уже готов был себе в этом признаться. Ребенок, живший под гнетом фанатичного богатого ублюдка, вряд ли мог получиться другим.

– Почему "вашей светлости"?

– Разве Малфои – не лорды?

Драко рассмеялся – легко и непринужденно:

– Ты когда молчишь, гораздо лучше, – с улыбкой ответил он. – Ты учиться не пробовал?

– Да мне как-то некогда особо было, – напряженно ответил Поттер.

– Ну да, герой-который-выжил. Нет, Поттер, мы не лорды. Это выдумки магглов. Мы просто очень богаты. Очень.

– Да, ты часто об этом упоминал с тех пор, как мы познакомились.

Драко пожал плечами:

– Меня воспитывали приемником семьи Малфой. Что ты хочешь от меня? Если тебе с детства говорят о том, кто ты есть и кто есть другие, ты становишься таким же.

– Тогда почему ты так ненавидишь своего отца?

– Дело не в ненависти, – вздохнул Драко. – А в том, что он не дал мне того, что было у других – семьи. Я только сейчас начинаю все это понимать, когда уже поздно. Когда я Малфой до мозга костей – богатый трусливый ублюдок.

Поттер вскинул брови, на что услышал:

– Что? Ты думаешь, я не понимаю?

– Всегда можно измениться.

– Как ты? – фыркнул Драко. – Мальчик-который-выжил стал Пожирателем смерти.

– Да хоть как, Малфой. Хочешь изменить – измени. 

– И это будет стоить мне жизни, – Драко положил голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.

– Ты хотя бы попытаешься. Иначе так и проживешь всю жизнь скулящим трусом. Я не хочу умирать, Малфой. Но я совершенно точно не боюсь смерти.

Драко повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.

Сейчас их никто не подслушивал, и можно было не оглядываться на каждое свое слово. И ему вдруг стало интересно.

– Почему ты спал со мной? В Хогвартсе тебя обожали, да и сейчас среди шавок Лорда найдется чья-нибудь дочка. Зачем ты пришел ко мне?

– Я не приходил к тебе. Это ты пришел ко мне на Астрономическую башню. Я просто не стал уходить, – ответил Поттер. Драко видел в зеленых глазах сквозь стекла очков, что это правда. – А потом... потом я понял, что мне нравится проводить время с тобой наедине. Потому что ты наедине со мной другой. И этот другой Драко мне нравился. Несмотря на то, что он – высокомерный засранец. Потому что он умный, умеет говорить так, что невольно заслушаешься. Он любит полеты и может часами говорить о квиддиче. Потому что наедине... мне казалось, что наедине он понимает меня, пусть, даже если никогда вслух этого не скажет.

Драко даже глаза распахнул от удивления. В Поттере промелькнуло что-то от... того Гарри, которого он знал раньше. Которому позволял себя целовать, и целовал в ответ. В груди что-то заныло. Он глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся. Злость, обида иррациональная боль и страх – все смешалось точно зелье в котле. Стало нечем дышать. Драко всегда в глубине души знал, что он трус. Но вот сейчас... ему умирать не хотелось. Если существовала хоть толика надежды вернуть того Гарри. Он бы этого хотел.

– Эй, Малфой, ты чего?

Драко не ответил, боясь, что голос сейчас его подведет.

– Не отпускает, да? – понимающе произнес Поттер. 

– Иди нахрен, Поттер, – голос Драко почти не дрожал.

– Что? Не нравится, как я тебя трахаю?

– А есть разница?

– Безусловно. Мне же надо совершенствовать технику.

Драко скрипнул зубами, а потом зло ответил:

– Знаешь, в чем разница между тобой тогда и сейчас? Тому парню я верил больше. А ты... Секс может и хорош, но ты противен.

Поднявшись и кинув мантию с пиджаком рядом с поттеровскими, Драко зевнул и принялся прохаживаться по комнате, стараясь делать вид, что никого тут больше нет. Так безопаснее. Так спокойнее. Так ему хоть есть, чем дышать.

Он сделал несколько шагов и уперся в винный шкаф, которого еще пять минут назад не наблюдал. 

– Тут и алкоголь есть, – ошарашено проговорил Драко. 

– Комната может предоставить все, что нужно. А мы теперь совершеннолетние, – отозвался с дивана Поттер. 

– Разве она не должна не предоставлять еду и зелья?

– Ну, согласно книгам, не должна, – протянул Поттер. – Но мы не ученики сейчас. И тебе, похоже, действительно нужно выпить. Иначе шкаф бы не появился, – обернувшись, сказал Поттер.

Драко не думал об алкоголе. Пил он крайне редко и так, чтобы родители не видели. Но в одном Поттер прав – он совершеннолетний.

– Почему бы и нет, – хмыкнул Драко, открывая шкаф и беря в руки бутылку. – Красное полусладкое... Отлично. – Взяв с одной из полочек бокал, он наполнил его наполовину и выпил буквально залпом. – А ничего так.

За первой порцией последовала вторая, и Драко чувствовал, что не хочет останавливаться. Он не понимал почему. Это была не жажда, а какое-то непонятное желание... отключиться хоть ненадолго от реальности.

– Эй, Малфой. Ты б не налегал так рьяно, – посоветовал наблюдавший за ним Гарри.

-А ты б закрыл свой рот, мне твое мнение не интересно, – сообщил ему Драко, наполняя бокал в третий раз.

– Да как скажешь, Малфой, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Хочешь напиться, напивайся. 

– Да, хочу, – огрызнулся Драко и отпил добрую половину третьего бокала.

– Я никому не скажу, – заговорчески подмигнул гриффиндорец.

– А кому ты собрался рассказывать? – хмыкнул Малфой, снова садясь на диван вместе с бокалом и бутылкой.

– Твоя мама, вероятно, будет недовольна.

– Моя мать ничего не сказала, когда я стал Пожирателем! Так что знаешь... как-то наплевать.

Гарри на это фыркнул и принялся наблюдать, как Малфой наливается вином, а взгляд его становится блестящим и каким-то злым. С каждым глотком этот взгляд все чаще был направлен в его сторону, и стало даже интересно, что последует дальше. А то, что последует, даже не сомневался.

– Как я тебя ненавижу, – ожидаемо выдал Драко, делая очередной глоток.

– Да неужели, – усмехнулся Поттер.

– Представь себе, – язвительно отозвался он.

– Ну, не знаю. Круцио был так себе. Пришлось напрячься, чтобы хоть что-то получилось, да, Малфой? – усмехнулся Поттер.

Это была провокация. Ему было скучно, а Малфой его всегда порядком развлекал.

И, конечно же, Драко взбесился:

– Что ты сказал?! – его взгляд потемнел. – По-твоему, я не способен заставить тебя чувствовать боль?! – достав палочку, Драко поднялся на ноги и, качнувшись, направил ее в сторону Поттера: – Мало было? Я не хотел тогда вообще этого делать. Но знаешь, вероятно, зря! Кр...

Он не успел. Потому что, в отличие от него самого, Гарри был трезв и, по сути, просто быстрее.

– Экспелиармус, – спокойно сказал Гарри и с усмешкой наблюдал, как палочка Малфоя скачет по полу, а тот медленно моргает, рассматривая свои пальцы. – Да ты в хлам.

– Да пошел ты, – неожиданно буркнул Драко, сложил руки на груди, сел на диван и отвернулся.

У Поттера буквально отвисла челюсть.

– Это ты... сейчас что? Обиделся?! Ты реально как девчонка, – широко усмехнулся Поттер. 

– Ты прямо доволен этим, – получилось злобно и в тоже время сладко-отчаянно. 

– Есть немного. Я все же гриффиндорец. Любить и защищать у меня в крови. Раньше мы были по разные стороны баррикад, – Поттер неожиданно оказался рядом и склонился над Драко, – но теперь мы на одной стороне. И так мне нравится гораздо больше. 

Стоило Драко искоса на него глянуть, как Гарри извернулся и поцеловал его.

И тут же получил хороший удар по лицу. 

– Неожиданно, – усмехнулся гриффиндорец.

– Не смей без разрешения ко мне лезть! – рявкнул Драко.

– Ну, что и требовалось доказать – как баба, – хмыкнул Гарри, а потом вдруг спросил. – А если с разрешения?

Драко завис над такой формулировкой, откровенно не зная, что ответить. Пьяный мозг все же был не настолько пьян, и он понимал, что ведет себя далеко от того, как подобает отпрыску семьи Малфой. Но вино сделало свое дело – расслабило и развязало язык, к тому же подкинуло картинки того, как Поттер вламывался к нему и... просто брал то, что хотел.

– Ты не понимаешь, да? – вздохнул Драко и откинулся на спинку дивана, глядя слегка косыми блестящими глазами.

– Поделись, я весь внимание, – Поттер расположился рядышком и даже закинул ногу на ногу, приготовившись слушать, зная, что поговорка про то, что у пьяного на языке – совсем не вымысел.

– Это ни к чему не ведет. У тебя своя война с Дамблдором и Лордом. А я всего лишь пытаюсь выжить среди пожирателей. И да, я оказался труслив, чтобы просто исчезнуть. Возможно, из-за матери, которая боится за меня, а я такой хреновый сын, что могу лишь следовать приказам собственного отца.

– Ну, ты наконец-то начал и ему зубы показывать. К слову, я был рад, – возразил Гарри.

– А теперь еще и ты. Зачем? Просто потому что хочется? Тебе может и нормально. А я этого не хочу.

– Этого – это чего?

– Трахаться, когда тебе хочется.

Поттер хмыкнул, снова пробормотав "как баба", а затем схватил Драко за руку. Тот было взбрыкнул, но Поттер буквально заткнул его поцелуем.


	14. Chapter 14

Драко не смог сопротивляться. Потому что поцелуй был мягким и теплым. Таким, каким он его помнил.

– Вот что осталось от прежнего меня. Тебе придется с этим смириться, – тихо сказал Гарри, когда его губы перестали касаться чужих.

– А если я не хочу? – пробормотал Драко, все еще не открывая глаз и не зная, куда теперь деть руки.

– Дамблдор как-то сказал, что я – самый неэгоистичный человек на свете, – ответил Поттер. – Так вот. Он ошибся. Но ты можешь сказать "нет", если тебе это и впрямь не нравится. И я отстану. Навсегда.

Это было хорошо. "Нет" – это хорошо, это спокойно. Он знал это и должен был сказать "нет".

Но распахнув глаза, Драко только тяжело вздохнул:

– Ты похож на болезнь. Неизлечимую, тянущуюся. К которой, знаешь... привыкаешь. Как вечный насморк.

– Таких комплиментов мне еще не делали, – тихо засмеялся Поттер.

– Это и не был он, придурок, – буркнул Драко, отводя глаза.

– Мне нравится, когда ты сопротивляешься, – дернул бровями Поттер. – Так я хочу тебя еще сильнее. 

Драко хотел ему ответить, злость напополам с разочарованием все так же плескались внутри, наполняя до краев, но все мысли вылетели из головы, когда Поттер снова его поцеловал и совсем не целомудренно. Разгоряченная алкоголем кровь ударила в голову, и Драко перехватил инициативу, заваливая Поттера на диван.

Когда Гарри рассмеялся, он дернулся и попытался отстраниться, глядя хмуро и зло, но ему не дали. Поттер схватил его за бока и прижал к себе сильнее.

– Не пущу, – сообщил он. – Мне нравится, когда ты тоже чего-то хочешь.

– Ничего я не хочу!

– Ой, да что ты?

– А знаешь, я передумал и хочу тебе врезать! – скривился Драко.

– Так вперед, – пригласил Поттер, пожав плечами. И на самом деле приготовился к удару. Но вместо этого его укусили за нижнюю губу с тихим утробным рыком, от которого он поежился. – Не знал... что ты так... можешь... – севшим вдруг голосом пробормотал он.

Малфой в ответ с силой провел ногтями по его рубашке и остановился возле ремня брюк, в нерешительности замерев. Поттер бесил сейчас до красноты перед глазами. А собственное возбуждение, объяснения которому он дать не мог, заставляло злиться еще и на себя. Но Драко уже от безысходности готов был признать – он его хотел.

На лице Гарри расцвела тихая усмешка, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда он хотел узнать, решится Драко или нет, словно подначивал. В отсветах огня в камине он увидел, как расширились зрачки Драко, когда он эту усмешку увидел. Гарри вдруг стало его жаль, хоть он и не подал вида. Похоже, раньше он действительно нравился Драко, но теперь тот Поттер умер, и Гарри не собирался к нему возвращаться. 

И хотя Драко говорил, что старый Поттер ему нравился больше, похоже, он и к новому привыкает, бесится, но привыкает, судя по тому, с какой пылкостью он принялся избавлять Гарри от штанов. Рубашку он не стал снимать, просто дернул за полы и на пол упали оторванные пуговицы. Гарри слегка удивился такой прыти, но лишь сильнее впился пальцами в задницу Малфоя.

Драко просто сдался. Вино бурлило в крови, горяча мышцы и разум, который лихорадочно пытался понять, что происходит. Но он сам устал. Устал от своей жизни, ненависти отца и страха перед Лордом. Устал от Поттера, который просто приходил и брал то, что хочет. Всем было плевать на его желания, на его жизнь. И ему это надоело. Потому что он тоже хотел. Хотел чувствовать кого-то рядом. Даже если этот кто-то такой ублюдок как Гарри Поттер, в котором ничего больше нет от того робкого парня, что улыбался и смеялся так, словно все будет хорошо, не смотря ни на что. Хорошо не стало. И Поттер, по-видимому, принял даже это, желая выжить. Драко тоже хотел жить.

Брюки Поттера не поддавались, но ремень, пуговицу и молнию он расстегнуть успел. Плевать. Затем он выпрямился и принялся избавляться от собственной рубашки, глядя на бывшего врага зло и обреченно. Он просто сдался...

– Ты хочешь трахаться или умереть? – решил уточнить Гарри. И ему тут же прилетело по скуле, не сильно, больше предостерегающе.

– Заткнись, – велел Драко, швыряя рубашку куда-то за диван.

– Тебе, похоже, нравится меня бить, – фыркнул Поттер и взялся за ремень на брюках Драко. – Но я не против. 

– Да ты мазохист, Поттер, – криво усмехнулся он. 

– Неа, – легко отмахнулся Поттер. – Просто не боюсь боли. 

– Да, держался ты долго под Круцио, – хмыкнул Драко. 

Поттер вдруг протянул руки, прижал его к себе и перекатился. Диван тут же превратился в кровать, обтянутую вместо ткани кожей, и Драко оказался на спине под Поттером.

Его глаза расширились от неожиданности, а потом он хмыкнул, проводя ладонями по черному материалу:

– Кожа, серьезно?

Поттер же облизнулся, рассматривая парня под собой:

– Знаешь, а это смотрится красиво.

– Что?

– Ты. Бледная кожа, рельеф и черная кожа... От одного вида встает.

Малфой оскалился и хмыкнул:

– Тогда почему тормозишь?

– А хочется, да? – ехидно осведомился Поттер. – Хочется, чтобы я тебя выебал, но хваленое воспитание не позволяет признаться? Тебе ведь нравится.

Драко сжал пальцы в кулак и уже занес его, как Поттер сжал его ширинку через ткань брюк и он задохнулся, скрипя зубами. Рука просто безвольно упала рядом.

– Нравится и еще как, – ухмыльнулся Гарри и принялся вытряхивать его из брюк. 

Кожа кровати была прохладной против его разгоряченного тела, и это приятное ощущение множилось горячей кожей Поттера, который целовал его грубо, но жарко, а его руки в это время шарили по телу. 

И Драко плавился. Тело стало будто желейным, не хотелось сопротивляться, хотелось раствориться в ощущениях. Он был готов позволить Поттеру все, потому что никто и никогда не заставлял его испытывать подобное. Даже старый Поттер. Хотелось забыть обо всем хотя бы на час…

Он вцепился в его спину, с силой проводя ногтями, пытаясь вжать его в себя все сильнее. И что удивительно, Поттер больше не ухмылялся. Он кусался и царапался точно так же, жадно проводя руками по бокам, по плечам и бедрам. Растолкав колени Малфоя, он устроился меж них и теперь рвано двигался, имитируя фрикции, продолжая облизывать его тело, пока руки жадно бродили по чужому телу.

Драко в какой-то момент понял, что начинает задыхаться. А еще его бесили чужие брюки. Сквозь них он не мог ощутить все так, как хотелось.

– Сними уже… – прорычал он, откидывая голову назад, когда Поттер укусил его за шею.

Зализав укус, тот приподнялся на руках и моргнул, точно приходя в себя. Малфой выглядел…

– Твою мать…

– Что? – выдохнул Драко. 

– Мне нравится, какой ты, – просто ответил Гарри и быстро избавился от штанов. 

Драко понял, что приклеился к коже, когда в его тело вторгся чужой член. Его выгнуло, и он почувствовал тихую саднящую боль, тянувшую кожу на спине. Он невольно тихо зашипел, но не увидел, какая улыбка расцвела на лице Поттера. Тот двигался медленно, но с напором, и на каждом толчке Драко так же медленно толкало вперед, и каждый раз его тихо обжигало той же болью. Когда Поттер увеличил темп, к шипению добавились стоны; саднящая боль стала обжигать сильнее. Но ему нравилось. Вот так болезненно, медленно и сладко. Кожа была влажной и горячей, тело пылало от удовольствия, идущего от паха к каждой клеточке, и это заставляло закатывать глаза. На Поттера смотреть сил не было. Драко чувствовал, что больно не только снаружи, но и где-то внутри. Так хорошо и в то же время больно...

Закинув руки за голову, Драко вцепился руками в подлокотник диван-кровати и выгнулся, от чего Поттер над ним ругнулся и толкнулся особенно сильно. Что вызвало сильный, громкий высокий стон у Драко.

И он чуть не откусил себе язык, когда его губы прошептали:

– Еще...

Гарри повторил движение, и из горла Драко снова вырвался стон. Похоже, Поттеру тоже понравилось, потому что его движения стали резкими. Стоны Драко слились в крик. А потом он почувствовал, как хватка чужих пальцев на его бедрах стала словно стальной, услышал сдавленный стон и почувствовал внутри горячее семя. Он чувствовал себя счастливым в этот момент, показалось, что возбуждение стало еще сильнее. Горло издало тихий капризно-недовольный стон. 

Сверху слышалось тяжелое дыхание Поттера, горячее и рваное. Внутри стало пусто. И отчего-то немного холодно. А потом его пальцы еще крепче вцепились в спинку, потому что он почувствовал, как вокруг напряженного члена сомкнулись влажные губы.

Отчего-то в глазах зажгло. Драко не хотел думать, что происходит. Ему сейчас было слишком хорошо. Хотя в сознание все же пробилась одна язвительная мыслишка, которую он не преминул озвучить, хрипя:

– Надо же... Решил снизойти не только до своего... удовольствия...

Поттер приподнялся и довольно грубо схватил Драко за нижнюю челюсть, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

– Ты даже в такой момент не можешь не язвить?

– Как и ты... не быть... ублюдком... – распахивая мутные глаза, отозвался Драко.

– Что верно, то верно, – хмыкнул Гарри и вновь мягко скользнул меж его ног. – Но лучше просто заткнись.

Драко послушался. Поттер взялся за дело всерьез, смыкая губы вокруг члена, помогая себе кулаком и не забывая мягко и ласково касаться головки. От этих касаний поджимались пальцы на ногах, и Драко, не сдержавшись, вцепился одной рукой в темные вихры. Поттер на это, что удивительно, не сказал ни слова, только сильнее насадился ртом на член, пропуская в горло. Для Драко это стало последней каплей. Протяжно застонав, он кончил в горло Поттера. Внутри было удивительно пусто и спокойно. Правда, он даже не знал, что так можно. 

– Похоже, ты даром времени не терял в школе, – сказал он, так только к нему вернулась способность изъясняться. 

– У меня были хорошие учителя, пока остальные максимум зажимали девочек по углам. 

– И кто же тебя просветил?

– Тебе не нужно это знать, – улыбнулся Поттер.

– Погоди-ка, – Драко приподнялся на локтях и уставился круглыми глазами на Поттера. – Хочешь сказать, в то время как мы... Ты с кем-то спал?!

Вышло громко и зло. Драко даже замер, поняв, что в этот момент в его душе подняло голову что-то злое и раздраженное. Всего лишь мысль о том, что Поттер мог быть еще с кем-то, заставила его разозлиться. Это плохо.

Поттер рассмеялся:

– Нет. Успокойся. Они все равно бы не согласились.

– Они?!

– Успокойся, Драко. Для ревности нет причин. К тому же, магглы очень изобретательны, в отличие от магов.

– Ты вообще сейчас о чем?! – на еще более высоких децибелах спросил Драко.

Поттер усмехнулся, усаживаясь на диване удобнее, и дернул Драко за ногу:

– А ты никак ревнуешь?

– Больно нужно, – буркнул тот и сел рядом, чуть морщась от боли в пояснице. – Пить хочу.

Прямо перед ним на высокой этажерке появился стакан воды. Поттер приглашающе махнул рукой. Драко схватил стакан и начал жадно пить, а Гарри, нащупав палочку, проверил время, потом плюхнулся на спину на кровать и остался лежать.

– А крестраж? – спросил Драко, поставив пустой стакан обратно на этажерку; и стакан, и этажерка исчезли.

– А что он?

– Разве ты не должен его искать?

– Так он здесь. Зачем его искать?

– Мы же пришли сюда за ним.

– Ну да, – кивнул Поттер. – Считай, что нашли. Заберем, когда уходить будем.

Драко вздохнул, рассматривая гриффиндорца:

– Порой я тебя совершенно не понимаю.

– Почему?

– Твои действия. Твои мысли. Я не понимаю, что ты творишь.

– В данный момент отдыхаю.

– Ну, а дальше что?

– Ничего. 

Покачав головой, Драко глянул на шкаф с вином, размышляя, стоит ли выпить еще, но, чувствуя, что все еще нетрезв, отбросил эту идею и развалился рядом.

Было хорошо и спокойно. Как когда-то, несмотря на то, что прошло время, а они теперь оба Пожиратели смерти.

– Так не бывает, – вдруг сказал Драко. – У тебя всегда есть план. Ты же Поттер, черт тебя подери!

– Мне очень льстит твоя высокая оценка, учитывая, что раньше ты был другого мнения о моих умственных способностях. Гриффиндурки – это диагноз, да? – тихо усмехнулся Гарри.

– Не моя вина, что на этот факультет попадают одни придурки, – фыркнул Драко. – Но я сейчас не об этом, и ты меня понял.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – Поттер повернулся на бок и даже с любопытством уставился на Драко.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Не знаю. Но у тебя должен быть план. Я не верю, что ты будешь просто смотреть, как Лорд и Дамблдор уничтожают друг друга и все вокруг. Где же твое благородство?

-А твое?

– А у меня только фамилия. – И это было правдой. Он не был героем. У него была лишь фамилия и трусость, из-за которой он и стал Пожирателем. Но слова Северуса не выходили из головы. Возможно ли, что в Поттере осталось хоть что-то от того парня, который был готов умереть за то, во что верил?..

– Мое благородство растаяло под звук барабанящего по крыше Астрономической башни дождя, – спокойно ответил Гарри. – Оно принесло мне лишь горе. Темному лорду не нужно мое благородство. И меня это полностью устраивает.

– Пытки и убийства тебя, похоже, тоже устраивают.

– Да, вполне, – равнодушно пожал плечами Гарри. – По крайней мере, никто не говорит мне, что я должен делать. "Ты не должен, Гарри!", "Ты не можешь, Гарри!", "Ты должен все рассказать Дамблдору, Гарри!", – передразнивая высокий девичий голос, как понял Драко, голос Грейнджер, закончил он.

– И что, она все время тебя пилила? – ехидно спросил он.

– Постоянно.

– Допустим. В общем-то, я даже понимаю это. Но... Поттер, спокойной жизни тебе все равно не видать. Представь, что Лорд победит. Но ты будешь живым напоминанием того, что даже он не всесилен. Твое существование однажды точно так же будет приравнено к угрозе, и Лорд попросту решит от тебя избавиться. И что ты будешь делать тогда? Ударишься в бега? Сомневаюсь. Ты все равно был и останешься гриффиндурком и развяжешь еще одну войну, вот только теперь тебя будут загонять как дичь. Это ты понимаешь? – Драко, пусть и не совсем трезвый, но все равно хмуро и спокойно посмотрел на Поттера.

Тот прищурился и поинтересовался:

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Что после смерти Дамблдора для тебя ничего не изменится. Магический мир может катиться в Преисподнюю. Но рано или поздно все снова повторится – Лорд снова объявит тебе вендетту, сколь преданным бы ты ни был.

– Вряд ли Том объявит мне снова вендетту, – дернул уголком рта Гарри. – Не за что.

– А вдруг?

– И что ты мне предлагаешь? Вернуться назад? Нет, спасибо.

– Боюсь, туда тебе путь уже будет заказан.

– Уйду к магглам.

– И ты думаешь, Пожиратели не найдут тебя и там? – хмыкнул Драко. – Ну-ну. Вот, правда – гриффиндурок.

– Малфой, ты чего-то хочешь. Я прям нутром чувствую.

– Нутром чувствую я! – обиделся вдруг Драко, вспомнив про боль в пояснице – Но я не об этом тебе твержу.

– Так говори!

– У тебя только один выход, Поттер, – вздохнул Драко, молясь, чтобы Северус не ошибся, и в Поттере остались как здравомыслие, так и человечность. – Ты должен убить Лорда.

Драко ожидал любой реакции, но Поттер лишь фыркнул:

– Ты тоже решил рассказать мне о том, что я должен?

– Нет. Но...

– Но?

– Это же неправильно!

– Почему же?

– Да неважно, – Драко дернул плечом. – Мы все тут покойники. Если магический мир падет, рядом с Лордом останутся такие, как Беллатриса, сумасшедшие и неуправляемые. 

– И тебе вдруг стало всех нас жаль? Или тех, кому потом со всем этим придется разбираться? – ехидно осведомился Гарри.

– А некому разбираться будет.

Драко все же решил еще выпить и, поднявшись, снова направился к винному шкафу. Настроение снова начало портиться и захотелось чем-то заглушить мысли.

– Мне плевать на всех. И... я знаю, что не выживу. Но... с тобой это мог быть мой шанс. Несмотря ни на что, умирать не хочется, – тихо сказал Драко, открывая шкаф, не видя перед собой его содержимое.

– У тебя и так есть этот шанс, – равнодушно ответил Поттер.

– Я в этом не уверен.

– Достаточно того, что уверен я. Ладно, – заскрипела кожа, Поттер поднялся с кровати. – Пойду прогуляюсь и вернусь. Советую одеться. Уходить будем быстро.

Драко промолчал и откупорил еще одну бутылку вина. Но, застыв с пока еще пустым бокалом в руке, вдруг еле слышно произнес:

– А если...

Он не верил, что готов сказать это добровольно. Но картинка была довольно четкой: Поттеру плевать на всех. Он стал Пожирателем, чтобы выжить, сознательно лишив себя почти всех человеческих чувств. Но одно у него осталось – глупая, можно сказать, подростковая, привязанность. Хотя, по сути, подростками они и были. Но что, если это обоюдно? Что если это – шанс для... них? Он просто знал, что Лорд никогда не забудет, кто такой Гарри Поттер – Мальчик-который-выжил. Поттер – вечное напоминание того, что он не всесилен. Он убьет его, не сейчас, однажды. Драко этого не хотел. Как и своей смерти. И ведь, по сути, у них обоих нет никого, кроме друг друга.

– Помоги мне... убить Лорда... Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. И... останусь с тобой... – тихо, закрыв глаза, вдруг сказал Драко. – Если... нужен тебе...

За спиной раздался шелест одежды, а потом сзади прижалось твердое тело и руки обняли за плечи. 

– Щедрое предложение, я подумаю, – произнес Поттер, а потом прошептал на ухо: – На твоем месте я забыл бы тот пьяный бред, что ты несешь, пока Том о нем не узнал, покопавшись в твоей тупой башке. Я отлично знаю, кто он такой, а ты забываешь, и это будет стоить тебе жизни. 

Драко почувствовал, как ласковые губы коснулись виска и исчезли. 

– Я вернусь через два часа максимум, – сказал Поттер. – Будь готов. Иначе пойдешь прямо так. Голым. 

Стоило двери закрыться за ушедшим Поттером, как пустой бокал полетел в стену, а Драко начал пить прямо из горла.

Он злился и теперь только на себя. Зачем?! Для чего он сказал эти слова? Прекрасно же знал, что это никому не нужно. И ему тоже! 

– Гоблин тебя забери, Поттер... – пробормотал Драко, доходя до дивана и садясь на него.

Задница тут же почувствовала прохладу кожи, а воспоминания подкинули картинки того, как совсем недавно он выгибался и просил еще. Выгибался под этим проклятым ублюдком!

Запустив пальцы обеих рук в волосы, Драко склонился и принялся глубоко дышать.

– Я просто пьян... Вот и все... – бормотал он, где-то в глубине души понимая, что это ложь.


	15. Chapter 15

_Гарри сидел за столиком небольшого кафе на станции пригородной электрички. Он накинул на бритую голову капюшон толстовки и спрятался за газетой, которую не читал. Его место было не сразу заметно, зато он хорошо видел тех, кто входил._

_Он сидел здесь уже десять минут, и был готов просидеть еще столько же, но не больше. Но Невилл Лонгботтом появился спустя еще несколько секунд. Заметив Гарри, он подошел и сел за столик._

_– Привет, Гарри, – как обычно поздоровался Невилл. Словно ему все равно, что Гарри теперь – Пожиратель смерти._

_Правда, Гарри не забывал, что назначил встречу члену Ордена Феникса._

_– Привет, Невилл, – поздоровался Гарри, убирая газету и оглядываясь по сторонам. – Ты, и правда, пришел один._

_– А почему я должен был прийти не один? – удивился Лонгботтом._

_Гарри усмехнулся. Невилл всегда Невилл._

_– Ну, я все же Пожиратель._

_– Я знаю, Гарри, – кивнул сокурсник. – Я говорил с Луной._

_– Говорил с Луной? – Гарри напрягся, хотя знал, что Луна никогда не скажет лишнего. Помимо того, что обычно сложно понять, что она имеет в виду._

_– Да. Поэтому я пришел один. Я давно знаю тебя, Гарри. Я тебе верю._

_– Даже несмотря на это? – Гарри аккуратно задрал рукав толстовки, показывая метку._

_Невилл предсказуемо вздрогнул, скривился и отвернулся, но сказал:_

_– Даже несмотря на это. Ты… Ты же Гарри._

_Гарри хмыкнул, удивляясь такой простодушности. Но где-то в глубине души, той ее части, что еще цеплялась за прошлое, был благодарен за слепую веру в того, кто уже утратил самого себя._

_– Ладно. Мне потребуется твоя помощь, – одернув рукав, сказал Гарри._

 

Через полтора часа Драко сидел в кресле, полностью одетый и готовый к выходу. Приняв решение по возвращении в мэнор поговорить с Северусом о возможности исчезновения из этой страны. Все равно не жилец, а так хоть попытаться стоит.

Открылась дверь. 

– Малфой! – крикнул Поттер. – К шкафу! Живей!

Драко едва успел встать, как кресло исчезло, как и камин, и Выручай-комната наполнилась грудами хлама. Странно, но тишина сменилась каким-то треском и хрустом, да и температура воздуха неожиданно стала подниматься.

– Малфой!

– Да иду я! – огрызнулся Драко, направляясь туда, где должен быть шкаф. 

– Быстрее!

– Что случилось? Повстречал соплохвостов?

– Они сожгут нас! – заорал Поттер, выскочив из-за ближайшей горы мусора и на всех парах несясь к нему. – К шкафу! Быстрей!

Драко не стал больше задавать вопросы и последовал за Поттером, наконец, услышав за спиной рев огня. 

– Какого боггарта происходит?!

– Это Адское пламя! – крикнул Поттер. – Они сожгут нас вместе с крестражем!

Внутри Драко все похолодело, в противовес тому, что спиной он чувствовал жар. 

Поттер добежал до шкафа и распахнул дверцу. Драко притормозил и запрыгнул внутрь. Следом спокойно зашел Поттер и прикрыл дверь, наблюдая за тем, что творилось в комнате. Вокруг все трещало и ревело, и становилось все жарче. 

– Чего ты ждешь?! – воскликнул Драко. Сгореть в шкафу не хотелось совершенно. 

Поттер даже голову не повернул. А потом вдруг захлопнул дверцу. И снова открыл. 

Они вернулись в лавку. Почувствовав запах горелого, Драко обернулся и с плохо скрываемым изумленным ужасом взирал на дымящийся и кое-где даже обугленный шкаф.

Придя в себя и поняв, что опасность миновала, Драко вышел из шкафа, оправил одежду и хмыкнул:

– Вот и прогулялись. 

– Да уж, – рядом встал Поттер. – Хотя не скажу, что прогулка была скучной. Мне местами даже понравилось.

Драко только глаза закатил и пошел вон из лавки, не обращая внимания на Поттера. 

Вот и все. Не о чем больше думать и говорить. Теперь у него есть своя цель.

Волдеморт имел страсть к дешевым представлениям и не любил, когда его разочаровывали. А Поттер его разочаровал. Не так, чтобы сильно, но достаточно, чтобы за ужином они наслаждались криками гриффиндорца под пытками Лорда. 

Драко хотел с удовольствием поужинать под эту музыку, но спустя несколько минут понял, что даже злость не помогает, и он с трудом мог проглотить хоть кусок. Беллатриса безумно смеялась, чем неимоверно раздражала. Поттер не принес крестраж, но, покопавшись в памяти Драко, который всеми силами как можно более ненавязчиво блокировал все то, что происходило в Выручай-комнате, Волдеморт нашел подтверждение его словам. Потому, когда закончили с десертом, крики Поттера прекратились. Беллатриса смеялась еле живому Поттеру в лицо, говорила гадости, но не трогала. 

Драко видел, как пошатываясь, Поттер поднялся к себе в комнату. Ему следовало сделать то же самое. Но прежде он хотел поговорить с крестным. Увы, его планам не суждено было исполниться, потому что, по словам матери, Северус отбыл по чрезвычайно важным делам. Вернувшись к себе, Драко достал чемодан и начал складывать в него вещи. А потом понял, что это просто глупо – пытаться сбежать, не имея плана или помощи. Да и уходить одному не хотелось.

– Проклятый гриффиндурок... – пробормотал Драко.

Швырнув чемодан вместе с уже сложенными в него вещами под кровать, он упал в кресло и задумался над происходящим. Картинка была так себе. А теперь еще и Поттер... Драко было его жаль. Он бы сам с удовольствием приложил Поттера пару раз Круцио, но видел, что эффекта не будет. В Поттере точно что-то умерло и его могли пытать до посинения – хуже бы все равно не стало. Человек, которому нечего терять, не боится боли.

Проклиная себя, на чем свет стоит, уже после полуночи Драко сходил на кухню, взял несколько сэндвичей и сок, а после, ругаясь и чертыхаясь, без стука зашел в чужую комнату.

Поттер лежал прямо на полу, в одних брюках. Выглядел он неважно, но подлечиться явно успел. Повернув голову в сторону пришедшего, он растянул губы в ухмылке:

– Беспокоишься?

– Нет, – отозвался Драко, прекрасно понимая, что врет, и оба это знают. Поставив поднос прямо на пол, он молча сел рядом и толкнул Поттера в бок: – Ешь. – А затем, достав палочку, накинул заглушающие чары.

– Так чем обязан? – осведомился Поттер, с шипением садясь.

– Скучно стало, – Драко пожал плечами.

– Неужели? Как скоро Малфои начинают врать? Еще в пеленках?

– Заткнись, – получилось зло, но устало. – Ты сделал в Хогвартсе то, что хотел?

– Да, – Гарри все же начал жевать, сосредотачиваясь на голосе сидящего рядом Малфоя, чтобы отвлечься от боли, которая проходила волнами по всему телу, как напоминание о недавно пережитом наказании.

– Оно того стоило?

– Определенно.

– И что? Все равно ничего не станешь предпринимать?

– Почему тебе это так важно?

– Потому что я устал. Знаешь, вернувшись сюда еще два часа назад, я вдруг вспомнил твои слова про возможность побега в другую страну и даже начал собирать чемодан. Пока не понял, как это глупо – без оглядки.

– И?

Драко закатил глаза:

– Ты совсем идиот?

– Да ты вообще загадками говоришь.

– Я не могу один! – рявкнул Драко. – Не смогу!

Гарри не донес сэндвич до рта и бросил недоеденный бутерброд назад в тарелку, а сам лег обратно на пол. Его все еще подташнивало, он с трудом проглотил эти два кусочка, что откусил, а холодный пол помогал пережить последствия Круциатуса. Обычные лечебные заклинания плохо помогали от последствий непростительного, но хоть так.

– Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы я всех спас, – устало произнес Гарри.

– Нет, – тихо возразил Драко. – Только... нас.

Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел на Малфоя больными усталыми глазами.

– А почему я тебе не верю?

– Без понятия, – дернул плечом Драко.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и вздохнул:

– Я устал. Быть игрушкой и делать то, что хотят другие.

– Ты все равно выполняешь приказы Лорда. Ты, так или иначе, выполняешь чьи-то приказы.

– А ты хочешь...

– Закончить все это и уехать. Все равно куда, лишь бы отсюда.

Гарри хотел было сказать, что приказы Лорда он выполняет по собственному выбору, но не стал. За сегодняшний день он узнал о Драко больше, чем за все прошедшие месяцы. Он знал, что Драко не все равно, знал, что тот часто вспоминает о том, что было между ними. Знал, что ему нравится то, что между ними сейчас, какими бы словами он его ни называл.

Поэтому он лишь спросил:

– Почему?

– Потому что тут нам все равно жизни не дадут, чем бы ни закончилась эта война. Тебя рано или поздно прикончит Лорд, а меня... не удивлюсь, если даже собственный отец, – хмыкнул Драко. – Во мне мало от героя, да и в бою я не слишком полезен. Моей стихией всегда были зелья, но кому они нужны там, где самыми частыми заклинаниями становятся Круциатус и Авада.

Мысленно Гарри бы с ним согласен, но...

– Ты понял, о чем я спрашиваю, – спокойно сказал Поттер.

– Не жди признаний, – Драко отвел глаза. – Просто... Иногда мне кажется, что только то, что было у нас, было настоящим. И только моим.

Ему тяжело дались эти слова. Как же, слизеринец и заклятый враг. А тут вдруг, по сути, признание в том, что ему не все равно. У Малфоев ведь не бывает слабостей. Но Драко надоело врать самому себе. Слабость у него была, болезненная и въевшаяся так глубоко, что вырвать уже не получится, да и магия тут не поможет.

– Мне не нужны признания, Малфой, – отозвался Гарри. – Я и так все знаю.

– Ну да, конечно. Вездесущий Поттер, – тихо произнес Драко.

– Я хотел знать, зачем это тебе. Будем считать, что ты ответил. А я уже сказал, что твое предложение очень щедрое и я подумаю.

Драко это не устраивало. Потому что теперь он не знал, как строить свою жизнь. И главное, есть ли в ней место для другого человека. Это и злило больше всего.

– Знаешь, я не буду ждать тебя годами, – бросил Драко. – Ты вломился в мой дом, в мою жизнь и мою постель. Чтобы потом сказать: "Я подумаю". Иди ты к боггарту.

– А что ты сделаешь? – усмехнулся Поттер.

– Исчезну. Или сдохну. С тобой или без тебя. А ты решай.

Он уже собрался подняться, но Гарри схватил его за запястье и болезненно зашипел:

– Успокойся и не дергайся. Не веди себя как баба.

– Я бы ударил тебя. Но ты и так еле живой, – зло выплюнул Драко.

– А тебе меня жалко, – ухмыльнулся Поттер. – Так все-таки чувства есть. Это хорошо.

– Не для меня.

Гарри вздохнул, а потом криво усмехнулся:

– Помнишь, как я умолял тебя позволить мне тебе помочь? Только что на колени не встал. Помнишь, что ты мне ответил? И чем все закончилось? Мы теперь одинаковые, – он поднял руку, глядя на Метку, показывая ее Драко. 

– Ты так говоришь, словно это я тебя уговорил на все то безумство, что ты затеял. 

– Отчасти. 

– Что? – в голосе Драко слышалась растерянность. 

Гарри снова криво усмехнулся и перевернулся на бок, потом нетвердой рукой взял стакан с соком и сделал несколько маленьких глотков. 

– Дурак ты, Драко.

– Возможно.

Гарри чуть не подавился, услышав это, но только хмыкнул.

Говорить пока больше не хотелось. Драко видел, что Поттер просто не в состоянии сейчас трезво мыслить из-за развлечений Лорда. Поэтому со вздохом отобрал стакан и принялся за шкирку поднимать Поттера с пола.

– Иди в кровать.

– Нет, – Гарри дернулся, сбрасывая руки, и лег обратно на пол. – Пока тут.

– Ты заболеешь.

– Попрошу у Снейпа зелья, – отмахнулся Гарри.

Драко хотел было снова дернуть Поттера, но вдруг вспомнил, что, когда тот появился и Лорд пытал его каждый день целую неделю, он постоянно лежал на полу. Не сидел или еще как, а именно лежал.

– Все нормально, Драко. Спасибо за беспокойство.

Драко только фыркнул в ответ, не собираясь ни отвечать, ни копаться в собственных действиях. Он просто поднялся и молча покинул комнату.

Идя по коридору, он мысленно ругался сам с собой, понимая, что Поттер сместил его внутреннюю систему координат, но поделать с этим уже ничего не мог. И сейчас эта странная, болезненная привязанность вела его вперед, в комнаты Северуса.

Свои покои зельевар никогда не закрывал, справедливо полагая, что серьезные тайны в резиденции Темного лорда хранить бессмысленно. Поэтому Драко спокойно зашел, порылся в ящиках рабочего стола, где крестный хранил под рукой зелья, нашел обезболивающие и, стараясь шагать тихо, и оглядываясь, вернулся в комнату Поттера, который все так же лежал на полу и просто разглядывал потолок.

– Держи, – Драко кинул Поттеру две склянки, которые тот поймал только чудом, после чего развернулся и, хлопнув дверью, ушел к себе.

 

_Гарри сидел за столиком того самого кафе на станции пригородной электрички. Он накинул на голову капюшон толстовки и спрятался за газетой, которую не читал. Он сидел здесь уже десять минут, и был готов просидеть еще столько же, но не больше. Но Невилл Лонгботтом вскоре появился._

_– Привет, Гарри, – молодой человек сел за столик._

_– Привет, Невилл. Как Хогвартс?_

_– Я вовремя захлопнул дверь, – кивнул Невилл, – но на восьмой этаж не подняться. Выручай-комната по-прежнему горит, и никто не знает, что делать. Хотя, замок отапливается таким образом._

_– Хорошо. Слушай, Невилл, мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас решил, с кем ты. Со мной или с ними._

_– В каком смысле "со мной"? – не понял Невилл, а потом ужаснулся. – С тем-кого-нельзя-называть?!_

_– Нет, Невилл. Со мной – значит, со мной. С Гарри Поттером. Или с Орденом Феникса._

_– Я не понимаю._

_– Ты же говорил с Луной._

_– Ну да. Но я не думал..._

_– Кое-что изменилось, Невилл. Я собираюсь это сделать, но по-своему. И мне нужно знать, могу я на тебя рассчитывать или нет._

_Лонгботтом замолчал. Он рассматривал Гарри, о чем-то думал и словно что-то подсчитывал в уме. Гарри его не торопил, прекрасно осознавая и понимая ситуацию. Ему было жаль этого добродушного парня. Его родители были частью Ордена и до последнего боролись за светлое будущее. А сейчас перед их сыном сидит Пожиратель смерти и просит выбрать сторону. Гарри был готов к отказу, но надеялся не услышать его._

_Наконец, Невилл вздохнул, зажмурился, решаясь, и сказал:_

_– Я с тобой, Гарри._


	16. Chapter 16

Спустя неделю пожиратели, в числе которых были Драко и Поттер, отправились в одну маггловскую деревеньку искать членов Ордена Феникса. Предателям удалось сбежать, но пожиратели утешились тем, что развлеклись с местными жителями. Весь этот кошмар закончился лишь спустя несколько часов, и Драко уже собирался аппарировать в мэнор, когда услышал над ухом голос Поттера, который не подходил к нему все эти дни, держась на расстоянии и не произнося ни слова:

– Я принимаю твое предложение, – тихо сказал Гарри, после чего сразу же аппарировал.

Наблюдая, как уже порядком заскучавшие пожиратели один за другим аппарировали, Малфой не мог даже сдвинуться с места. Он просто застыл изваянием с широко распахнутыми глазами, видел, как горит один из домов, пока в голове непрерывным потоком повторялась одна и та же фраза: "Я принимаю твое предложение... Я принимаю твое предложение… Я прин...".

– Поттер! – рявкнул Драко, сжимая зубы от страха, что ослышался.

– Драко, ты чего орешь? – к нему шел Нокс. – Что вы там не поделили с Поттером?

– Не хотелось отдавать ему право взорвать этот дом, – указывая на соседний с горевшим, махнул рукой Драко, приходя в себя.

– Но он же цел.

– Уже нет, – Малфой просто взмахнул палочкой. – Бомбарда Максима!

После чего аппарировал и направился в комнату к Гарри.

Тот как раз снимал мантию, когда Малфой хлопнул дверью, схватил его за грудки и прижал к себе, молча и зло рассматривая. Наблюдая за его глазами, губами. Осознавая. Злость кипела и множилась, пока он не выдохнул в чужие губы:

– Надеюсь, ты не лжешь, – после чего поцеловал, жестко, алчно и болезненно.

Гарри не сопротивлялся, лишь достал палочку и взмахнул ею, накладывая чары на дверь и комнату. Это раньше Драко вел себя тихо, теперь же он стонал и не стеснялся этого, хотя после пытался утверждать обратное.

– А когда я тебе лгал? – поинтересовался Гарри, стоило Драко дать им обоим возможность вздохнуть. Драко не ответил, лишь прищурился. Гарри на это усмехнулся. – Я же согласился, забыл?

Драко прекрасно помнил, и то, что Поттер всегда делает, что говорит, тоже. Просто иррациональный страх заставлял сомневаться.

– Я, может, и Пожиратель теперь, – добавил Гарри, – но люблю я тебя по-прежнему. Почти.

– Что? – Драко запнулся, недоуменно глядя на него. Услышать это оказалось... странным. Он застыл под спокойным взглядом Гарри и, приоткрыв рот, просто чего-то ждал.

– Я прямо вижу, как твои тараканы носятся в голове в панике, – усмехнулся Поттер. – Спешу вас всех успокоить. В этом я тоже не лгу.

– Ты издеваешься?! – Драко вдруг отмер.

Вместо ответа Поттер расхохотался и, подтащив Драко к себе поближе, принялся расстегивать его рубашку.

– Успокойся. И наслаждайся. После у нас на это времени может не оказаться.

Драко не смог ответить, а очнулся, только когда оказался голый и на кровати, наблюдая, как гриффиндорец спокойно раздевается, стоя в изножье. Драко попытался слезть, но на него тут же рявкнули:

– Лежать!

– Да пошел ты! – буркнул Малфой, но не двинулся.

– Я уже говорил, что не пойду, – напомнил Гарри. – Но тебе и так все нравится, я знаю. Поэтому, – он забрался на кровать, – будь хорошим мальчиком. Как раньше. У меня нет времени на споры с тобой, – он сказал это без злобы, спокойно констатируя факт.

– Ну, извини, что отнимаю его, – злобно прошипел Драко, резко садясь на кровати.

Гарри даже удивленно выдохнул, кого его просто толкнули в грудь, и он оказался на лопатках. Но еще интереснее стало, когда Драко оказался сверху, все так же шипя, точно королевская кобра.

– Я тебя ненавижу, Поттер...

– Я тебе не верю, – на парсельтанге прошипел Гарри, но остался лежать. Мешать Драко он не собирался. Хотя поза была для него новой. – Но ты веришь мне, – добавил он обычными словами. – Что бы ты ни говорил.

Это и злило. Драко понимал, что Поттер прав. Что бы он ни говорил, но в его голове билось беспокойство, когда Поттер отправлялся за крестражами или отчитывался перед Лордом. Он испытывал боль где-то в груди, когда Поттера пытали. Он не хотел, не желал признаваться себе в том, что давно проиграл. Ведь Малфои не проигрывают.

– Успокойся, – вдруг мягко сказал Гарри. – Я все понимаю. – Протянув руку, он коснулся щеки Драко пальцами, как тогда, раньше. 

Драко вздохнул:

– Ты пугаешь меня.

– Знаю. Но даже с таким мной ты быть хочешь. Вот и все, что имеет значение. 

Поттер переместил ладонь на его шею и заставил склониться, целуя, в то время как его вторая рука ухватилась за чужую задницу, пробираясь меж ягодиц. Малфой все еще был узким и дерганым. И Гарри гадал, как бы изловчиться, чтобы не причинить лишней боли. Иначе Малфой может уйти. Паника, бившаяся в его глазах, несмотря на действия, говорила об этом слишком явно.

Раньше он был инициатором секса, сейчас Драко захотел сам. А может, не захотел, а просто выполнял данное обязательство. С Малфоя станется. Гарри всегда удивлялся, как Драко умудрялся сочетать в себе, казалось бы, несочетаемые черты. Гарри знал, что даже без Обета Драко останется с ним, когда он сделает, что обещал. 

Гарри нащупал палочку и взмахнул:

– Акцио, смазка! – ему в руку влетел небольшой флакон, который он протянул Драко. – Для меня, в смысле для тебя. 

– Это что? – Драко недоуменно посмотрел на тюбик.

Поттер даже губу закусил, чтобы снова не расхохотаться – так забавно, по-детски, Драко выглядел, вертя в руках далеко не игрушку для малышей.

– Это из мира магглов. Смазка. Для того чтобы твоя задница болела не так сильно.

Глаза Малфоя расширились:

– У них есть такое?

– У магов тоже, только надо места знать.

– А ты, значит, знаешь? – тут же прищурился Драко.

Гарри только глаза закатил и потянул Драко на себя, целуя и помогая открыть тюбик со смазкой.

Да, так было гораздо лучше, Драко был согласен. Он все чувствовал, но дымка боли была именно дымкой. Стоило ему до конца опуститься на члене, как он понял, что очень этого хотел. Чтобы внутри был член Поттера, не наоборот. Горячий, скользкий и пульсирующий. Ему казалось, что только так правильно.

Лицо исказилось от отчаяния. Эмоций оказалось слишком много. Драко был зол и напуган, и, глядя на Поттера, понимал, что сходит с ума. Весь его мир сходит с ума всего лишь из-за одного человека. Разве так бывает?..

Сейчас он не хотел думать. Чувствовать было гораздо проще и приятнее. Поэтому он просто закрыл глаза, уперся обеими руками в грудь своего бывшего врага и начал двигаться. Сначала неуверенно и медленно, а затем все быстрее, забывая о том, кто он и где, концентрируясь лишь на том, что ощущало его тело.

И все было хорошо какое-то время. Ощущения были болезненно-приятными и яркими. Пока в голове снова не вспыхнуло это "люблю". Вздрогнув, Драко распахнул глаза и замер, глядя куда-то перед собой.

– Что? – шало дыша, спросил Поттер. – Драко? – он даже по ягодице шлепнул, чтобы привлечь внимание и понукнуть. 

Драко перевел взгляд и посмотрел на него. 

– Из-за меня? Ты стал Пожирателем из-за меня? – хрипло спросил он, складывая в голове разрозненные кусочки мозаики собственного существования.

– В том числе, – не стал скрывать Гарри. 

– И все это... – Драко вспомнил, через что Гарри прошел. – Ау!

Гарри толкнулся вверх бедрами. 

– Ты серьезно собрался сейчас позагоняться на эту тему? – на Драко посмотрел жесткий взгляд нового Поттера. – Тебя сейчас интересует что-то, кроме меня? – Поттер снова толкнулся, а Драко снова ойкнул.

– Меня многое... интересует... – прошипел Драко, скалясь.

– Пора тебя заткнуть, – усмехнулся Поттер. Схватив Малфоя за шею, он потянул его на себя, жестко целуя, а вторую руку укладывая на поясницу и прижимая ближе к себе, укладывая на себя. – Забудь обо всем. Есть только мы, – прошептал Гарри, а затем начал двигаться, быстро и глубоко.

Драко хотел было снова рявкнуть, но подавился воздухом на очередном толчке и застонал в чужие губы. И он забыл. Просто позволил Поттеру... Гарри делать то, что тот хотел. Потому что внезапно осознание того, что Гарри уже и так много сделал для него, прочно засело в голове, но сейчас он не мог, да и не хотел об этом думать. И сопротивляться не хотел. Ему даже стало все равно, кем Гарри стал. Главное, что он не был тем безумцем, каким хотел казаться, внешне и внутренне. Поэтому он прижимался к Гарри и стонал, чувствуя приятное удовольствие, наполнявшее все его тело.

 

_Драко кутался в зимнюю мантию, подбитую мехом, глядя на холодный океан и едва заметную полоску земли на той стороне. Он не любил холод, но место было уединенным, вдали от людей и магов почти на другом конце света. Он смотрел на серые волны и вспоминал о том, как меньше двух дней назад точно так же стоял и смотрел, но не на неспокойную гладь воды, а на то, как горит охваченное Адским пламенем родовое поместье. Огонь пожирал не только сам дом, но и всех находящихся в нем, включая Волдеморта. Драко не знал, как Гарри это удалось, он и не хотел знать. Он делал то, о чем его просил Гарри, даже несмотря на то, что пару раз он всерьез задумался о том, чтобы показать "этого идиота" колдомедикам. Гарри выдал ему два клыка василиска, медальон и чашу и велел уничтожить в определенное время и ни минутой позже. Драко так и сделал. В тот же миг где-то в недрах дома раздался крик, полный злобы и отчаяния. А потом еще один. Потом раздалась какофония криков, а затем поместье охватило заклинание Адского пламени. Единственное, Нарциссы Малфой в доме не было. Драко убедил ее уехать во Францию тайком за сутки до всего случившегося. А помог ему в этом Снейп, которого сейчас также не было в поместье. В ту ночь Драко наблюдал, как полностью сгорает его прежняя жизнь и мысленно прощался с теми немногими, кто был ему еще дорог, понимая, что не увидит их больше никогда._

_Когда он выскочил из дома, прошло довольно много времени. Здание было заколдовано, а Поттер все не появлялся. В груди начала подниматься паника, когда Поттер, все же появился из-за угла – усталый, чумазый, но вполне довольный._

_– Пора уходить, – бросить он._

_Драко отрывисто кивнул и бросил последний взгляд на поместье, из которого невозможно ни выйти, ни аппарировать. Он понятия не имел, что Поттер сделал, но крики, раздававшиеся изнутри, казались музыкой его разбитой душе._

_И вот теперь, оказавшись на Аляске, он удивленно взирал на неспокойные волны, а за его спиной был небольшой дом. Их новый дом. Где они теперь будут вместе жить. А вокруг них белый снег и северные ветра. Другой край земли. Только для них._

_Он не знал, удалось ли кому-то из пожирателей выжить. Впрочем, это само по себе было маловероятно. Что стало с Лордом – вопрос другой. Но думать о том, что он вернется вновь, не хотелось._

_Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как Поттеру, находясь под наблюдением Лорда, удалось найти этот дом, в котором оказалось все необходимое для спокойной, хоть и простой жизни, и совершенно не ощущалось присутствие чужой магии. Драко обошел его весь, заглянул за каждую дверь и в каждый угол. Маленький, тихий, скромный. Полная противоположность мэнору или Хогвартсу. Он казался… правильным, хорошим домом._

_А еще он думал о том, что, несмотря ни на что, для магов Англии они навсегда останутся отступниками, и дороги на родину им больше нет._

_– В чем дело? Ты опять рано проснулся, – рядом с ним встал Гарри и точно так же заскользил взглядом по серой бушующей воде впереди. Кутаясь в плащ гриффиндорец зевал, дрожал от холода, но уходить, кажется, не собирался._

_– Не могу спать, – дернул плечом Драко._

_– Холодно? Могу сделать огонь в камине пожарче._

_– Нет, – хотя, на самом деле, "да", но дело было не в этом. – Страшно._

_– Страшно?_

_– Да. Прожить здесь всю жизнь._

_– Что? Зачем?_

_– Что значит, зачем? Ты всерьез думаешь, что сможешь вернуться?_

_– Вернуться? В Англию? Не знаю. Не уверен, что захочу. Я подумал для начала побывать в Америке, а потом двинуть в Японию. Или Китай. Мир большой, Драко. На островах свет клином не сошелся. Здесь мы пробудем несколько месяцев. Отсидимся. Побудем вдвоем. – Гарри посмотрел на Драко. – Я смогу вспомнить, каким я был раньше. Понять, смогу ли я снова быть таким, как раньше. Нужно ли это._

_Драко снова замолчал, прежде чем ответить. Когда-то, еще совсем недавно он действительно этого хотел, даже, наверное, мечтал._

_– Нет, не нужно, – тихо сказал он, не поворачивая головы._

_– Я думал, что тебе это нужно, – Гарри сильно удивился._

_– Что "это"? Быть с тем, с кем у меня были странные отношения, когда мы были напуганными детьми в стенах школы? Нет, Гарри. Остался я с тем, кем ты стал._

_Вздохнув, Поттер придвинулся ближе, нашел теплую ладонь Драко и сжал его пальцы._

_– Знаешь... Я не думал, что однажды услышу эти слова. Да, ты уговорил меня и решился на этот побег. Но я полагал, что в душе ты всегда будешь ждать того Гарри Поттера, застенчивого и…_

_– Другого. Нет, решился я на побег с тобой. Только это теперь имеет значение._

_Они были тут всего несколько суток, и Драко просто ходил по дому и вокруг как неприкаянный. Гарри не трогал его, понимая, что привыкнуть очень тяжело. Но вдруг оказалось, что к нему самому он уже привык._

_– Просто... Пока что это чужое место, – сильнее сжимая чужие пальцы, пробормотал Драко._

_– Да, – согласился Гарри, – но это ненадолго._

_Два молодых мага-отступника стояли на берегу океана и холодный ветер трепал их тяжелые мантии._

_– Пойдем в дом, – сказал Гарри и потянул его за собой._

_Оказавшись внутри, Гарри сделал огонь жарче, настоящий костер в камине. Драко сел прямо на старенький ковер возле огня, а Гарри уже поставил чайник на самую обычную плиту._

_– Как ты думаешь, он мертв? – спустя время спросил Драко._

_– Думаю, да._

_– Навсегда?_

_– Не знаю, – честно ответил Гарри. – Я по-прежнему крестраж. Но у нас есть клык василиска._

_– А что, если однажды он снова вернется?_

_– Тогда и будем думать, – Гарри сел рядом с Драко в ожидании, когда закипит чайник, и, глядя на огонь, продолжил. – Я не хочу жить, оглядываясь на "что, если". Я сделал то, о чем ты меня просил не для этого._

_– А для… чего?_

_– Ради нас. Ради себя. Ради нашей жизни. Даже если в Англию нам больше не вернуться, мы остались друг у друга. Разве это так плохо?_

_– Не знаю, – честно отозвался Драко. – Нам по семнадцать лет, а мы уже враги для своей страны. Что нам остается?_

_– Жить вместе. Быть вместе. Защищать дуг друга и не думать о других._

_– Это эгоистично._

_– Ну, не зря же Распределяющая шляпа предлагала мне отправиться на Слизерин, – ухмыльнулся Гарри._

_Драко лишь покачал головой. Он понимал, что Поттер прав. И, в общем-то, был не против. Они – сломанные теми, кто должен был помогать и защищать не ради каких-то целей, а потому что такова любовь. Но ее они не знали. Так может у них это получится друг для друга?_

_Драко повернул голову и, думая обо всем этом, внимательно рассматривал короткостриженые волосы, синяки под глазами и губы, которые теперь ухмылялись, а не улыбались, как когда-то._

_– Что? – спросил Гарри._

_– Ничего, – отозвался Драко, моргнув. – Все, наверное, хорошо._

_Чайник засвистел, возвещая о том, что можно заваривать чай. Но Гарри Поттеру было все равно, потому что в этот момент он целовал Драко Малфоя, который все еще ругался и шипел, как змея. Но так и должно быть. Для них – ненавидеть и понимать друг друга – правильно._

—КОНЕЦ—


End file.
